The love of friendship
by Just so Sirius
Summary: Olivianna Collins and Sirius Black have been friends since they were seven both from strict pure blood families. Over the years they become friends with the rest of the marauders, love develops and friendship develops, even in dark times love can conquer all. Peter Pettigrew is not in this, he has been replaced by Frank Longbottom, small scenes of child abuse.No azkeban!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is my new story The love of friendship, the idea of this fanfiction kinda came to me in english when I was day dreaming and I really just wanted to write it down so here it is, please leave a review to tell me what you think of it and I hope you enjoy it. Thanks :) **

* * *

**Chapter 1- Beginnings **

Olivianna Collins looked around at all the women standing around in their long floaty dresses, while the men stood proud and tall in their best dress robes, every one laughing, drinking and even some were dancing. Olivianna would have thought it to be a lovely scene except she knew what they were talking about and the thought of it sickened her. Even at seven years old she knew that everybody standing in this room was a deatheater or waiting in line to become one. She was at one of her parent's annual balls where deatheaters from all over would attend to talk about their latest achievements, which would normally include killing innocent muggles or a mission they had been given by the dark lord himself.

She had inherited the outstanding beauty that ran through her family, her olive tanned skin and long black curly hair that hung to the middle of her back. She had Sapphire eyes that glistened with mischievousness and not one single spot or blemish on her perfect skin.

Her and her family had moved from America 4 weeks ago when her mother decided to hold the ball, her eldest brother Orion and her twin sister Emmarissa had been ecstatic whereas her other brother and sister Leander and Trixiarna were less thrilled and Olivianna hated the idea. She was considered a traitor by her parents, Orion and Emmarissa because even at such a young age she refused to have anything to do with deatheaters and would often be punished in some way.

She just stood there looking around at every one disgusted at the thought of them laughing at muggles dying. She was disrupted from her thoughts when someone ran into her back,

"Hey!" she shouted over her shoulder, at the young boy who had just crashed into, he looked up at her smiling slightly, he had long wavy black hair and dark grey eyes

"Sorry, I didn't see you there" He smiled at her fully this time

"Really, you didn't see me, standing right here, and right in front of you" She remarked sarcastically, smiling none the less

"Sirius Black" he said sticking his hand out and I realised for a second that if he was here it meant that he was from a deatheater family,

"Olivianna Collins, but call me Olivia" She smiled reservedly

"I really hate these parties" he said grabbing Olivia's attention

"Aren't you a pure blood" She asked him curiously

"Yeah but I don't do all the deatheater stuff, that's why my parents hate me and love my little brother Regulus." He said scowling in a direction leading to a tall man and a women with a small, almost identical to Sirius, boy in between them.

"Wow, at least I'm not the only one then" Olivia stated

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked looking confused

"My Parents hate me too because I don't want to be a deatheater and I have a muggle friend, but I can't see her anymore because we live in England now" She sighed, knowing that she was partly the reason that they had moved in the first place, as she had been getting lots of muggle friends.

"Where did you used to live?" He asked curiously

"In America" She smiled at the thought

"Which ones are your family" He asked scanning the room and Olivia joined him trying to locate her family,

"Them ones over there" She pointed at her large family who were talking to another family,

"All of them" Sirius asked eyes wide,

"No!" Olivia laughed at his expression "My mum is the one with the green dress on, dad is next to her, then next to him is my brother Orion and my Sister Emmarissa I hate them both, but next to my mum is Leander and Trixiarna and I love them"

"Orion? That's my dad's name! Do they want to be deatheaters?" He asked referring to Olivia's siblings,

"Orion and Emmarissa do that's why I hate them and they hate me because I don't want to be, but Trixie and Lee don't which is obviously why I like them" She laughed

"So how come you aren't with Trixiarna and Leander?" he asked once again curious

"My mum like to keep them with either her or my dad, so that they don't spend time with me, they think that if I am with them, I set a bad example and my parents want as many of their children to be deatheaters." Olivia sighed upset that she no longer spent as much time with her favourite brother and sister.

"That's the same with me, Regulus and I used to be so close now we don't even talk" Sirius said frowning at the idea and turning back to look at his family.

While Sirius and Olivia continued to laugh and joke about the stupidness of the party and rant about their horrid families, they had no idea that similar conversation was being held across the room.

"Ah Asterion, Selene, so nice to see you again" Walburga Black said approaching the Collins family, "How was the move?"

"England is a lot different to America but I think it will be wonderful for us, especially since we will be closer to Hogwarts, pathetic as that school is the children must go to be sorted into Slytherin and makes us proud isn't that right children" Selene Collins asked her children narrowing her eyes at Leander and Trixiarna as they looked down at the ground but laughing joyfully at the sight of Emma and Orion nodding happily and enthusiastically,

"That's my girl" Orion said picking Emma up and holding her to him as if showing her off.

"She's adorable Selene, I can guarantee she will go far and be in the dark lord's inner circle, much like my Regulus" Walburga spoke with pride; Selene smiled down at the young boy who had an impassive face on.

"What about your eldest, changed his tune yet?" Selene asked with a disappointed voice,

"No, he is really no son of mine; I don't even know where he is." Walburga spoke as though she didn't have a care in the world.

"That's him isn't it; talking with my daughter" Selene said speaking the word daughter with a venomous hiss,

"Oh yes I see, blood traitors united is it" both women laughed and continued to talk about the disgrace that was their own child, when on queue a large bang went off in the corner followed by various screams from women who now had purple skin with red polka dots and bright orange hair, whilst the men had, had their features expanded on their faces two sizes too big.

The screams were broken by the sound of children's laughter and the sound of high fiving, Sirius and Olivia were hiding behind the dessert table in fits of giggles until both of their fathers walked over, their faces now having returned to their normal size but were bright red with anger,

"SIRIUS BLACK! OLIVIANNA COLLINS!" Both fathers shouted at their child over each other, Olivia and Sirius looked at each other and paled before getting to their feet, however both were pulled up Sirius by his arm and Olivia by her hair.

"Home now" Orion sneered at Sirius before calling over his wife and youngest son "Were leaving to deal with this" he said through gritted teeth gesturing at Sirius. Olivia looked at Sirius when her father released the tight grip on her hair and took her arm in an equally tight grip

"See you soon" She mouthed

He nodded not daring to speak he already knew how much trouble he would be in, but managed a quick wave without anybody noticing the friendly gesture. Olivia watched as Sirius was aparated from the room, and before she knew it she was being dragged painfully by her arm, down the stairs and locked in the basement,

"This will teach you not to mess with me girl" Her father hissed at her

"You really are a disappointment to me and your mother Olivia, I do wish we had stopped with Emmarissa, you just happened to come out after" He threw the harsh words at her

"But I-" She began and stopped only when her father hand connected with her face she gasped and landed on her behind on the floor her hand holding her cheek.

"Do not interrupt me!" He roared at her shaking form "You will stay here until someone comes and gets you and don't even think about trying to leave, or you'll be even worse off" He shouted while slamming the door and stomping back up that stairs.

Olivia pulled herself over to the single bed in the corner and hoisted herself up, still in shock that her father had hit her and for the first time since she was a baby she cried herself to sleep, unaware that it would be the last time she cried for years.

As the years went by Olivia was constantly ignored, punished, hit and used as her brother and sister's spell practise target. She and Sirius had become best friends and as they were both pureblood they tended to see each other a lot, they told each other everything and anything and knew the other inside out.

The day they received their Hogwarts letter was a day they also happened to be with each other. Sirius and his family had stayed over the night before after Olivia's father's birthday ball had ended it seemed too late for people to be aparating as well as the fact that they had been drinking.

The next morning while everyone was eating breakfast at the overly large dining table, the quite conversation was disrupted by the squawk of the mail owls. The Collins family owl dropped one letter off in Emma's lap and flew over to perch next to Olivia (The bird had always loved her more than the other family members)

Olivia took the letter from its beak and stroked its feathers before turning to Sirius who also had a owl next to him giving him the same looking envelope as she held in her hand, She turned it over to open it and saw the red wax seal with a Lion, Eagle, Snake and Badger imprinted on it.

She and Sirius opened the envelope and read in their head, while Emma boastfully read out hers to the rest of the table,

Dear Miss. Collins

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"Wow" She breathed before breaking into a teeth showing smile and turning to Sirius who was also beaming,

"We're going to Hogwarts Liv" He said excitedly using the nickname he gave me all those years ago when we first met.

"I know" she squealed and looked over to her parents, only to have the smile slip from her face when they were no longer in their chairs but hovering around Emma,

"Hey congrats sis, you looking forward to it?" Leander asked draping his arm around her; Trixie also came over and stood behind her chair smiling from ear to ear,

"Now we don't have to miss each other" She said, acting as though that was genuinely the reason, even thought it partly was I knew that the main reason was that when they were at home they could try protect Olivia from their dad even though they ended up being punished too, they always said they felt better because she didn't have to go through it alone.

Orion would be going into his fourth year, Leander his third and Trixie her second; Orion of course was the perfect Slytherin, however what had shocked the family was that both Trixie and Leander were in Ravenclaw, this of course had made Selene and Orion give up hope with their 'unfixable' children, Both were punished along with Olivia who was blamed for the reason that their two children were how they were.

Sirius was sat down in front of his glaring parents who seemed to be giving him a rather long threatening lecture that he better be in Slytherin or he would wish he had never been born.

Sirius and Olivia both ran up to her room and as soon as the door shut both were as hyper as a toddler on sugar, they jumped on the bed ran around the room and acted their age for the first time in a long while. After they had exhausted themselves they flopped onto the rug on the floor breathing heavy,

"Sirius… promise we'll always be best friends" Olivia asked turning her head to face him,

"I promise Liv, always" He smiled at her and held her hand, as they both looked back up to her magically charmed ceiling, where they laid and pointed out all the constellations laughing and joking until they fell asleep, still holding hands.

In the distance a whistle sounded and Orion pushed his youngest daughter forward to get her to hurry up, and then leant back to hold his other daughters hand,

"Olivia will you go, the train is leaving, and remember Slytherin" He said looking her squarely in the eyes silently reminding her of his threats if she didn't get into Slytherin.

"Bye Dad love you too" She said sarcastically and began fast walking away when he glared at her,

Trixie and Olivia ran through the barrier together after Leander. Olivia awed at the sight in front of her, the scarlet red train was blowing clouded steam up in to the sky until it blended in with the clouds, excited children walked around in huddles, saying hello to their friends and goodbye to their families, unlike the rest of her family she had never been allowed to come and say goodbye to her family.

"Liv!" Someone shouted across the station and Olivia knew exactly who it was, turning in time to be swooped into a big bear hug from Sirius Black,

"Can you believe it we're finally here" He said smiling from ear to ear

"I know this year is going to be epic, we'll see each other every day" Olivia replied her smile matching Sirius'

"Come on Olivia trains gonna go, we need to get some seats, mum and dad have already gone" Trixie said looking sympathetic.

"It's fine, I don't exactly want people to know I'm related to them anyway" Olivia replied pulling a face making Trixie laugh.

Sirius and Olivia boarded the train, said goodbye to Trixie and Lee, who had also split up to meet their separate friends, and sat down in an empty compartment,

"Chocolate frog" Sirius asked her

"Sure" she replied taking the box from his out stretched hand as they were sitting on opposite benches,

"You know this journey takes about 7 hours, so you up for losing a game of exploding snap?" Sirius asked eyebrows raised

"You are so on" She challenged

10 minutes later on the deciding game of who would win, the compartment door slid open causing the cards in the centre of Sirius and Olivia to explode making them laugh,

"Hi d'ya mind if I sit with you guy's, the other compartments are completely full" The boy in the doorway asked,

"Sure have a seat" Sirius said to him,

"Thanks mate," He said gratefully sliding the door shut and taking a seat next to Sirius "I'm James Potter, nice to meet you"

"Olivia Collins" Olivia introduced herself

"Sirius Black" Sirius said as he shook hands with James,

He had messy black hair that looked very untamable, hazel eyes which were shielded behind round glasses; he was still wearing his muggle jeans and t-shirt which had a bands name on it, she thought but couldn't tell exactly what the name was as the lettering was all over the place.

"Chocolate frog" Olivia laughed at Sirius, knowing that, that was his way of starting up a conversation and sure enough it worked and the three of them were talking and laughing in no time,

The door slid open once more and revealed two boys this time,

"Oh sorry didn't realize there were people in here" the first apologized, getting ready to shut the door again,

"No don't worry about it, come and sit down" Olivia invited them in

They made hasty introductions once more, the first boy who had apologized was called Remus Lupin, he was fairly tall and skinny, he had sandy brown hair and dark chocolate brown eyes and very pale skin with a faint scar on his left cheek only visible if you really looked ,

Frank Longbottom was again tall for his age and well built; he had light brown hair and also had brown eyes.

Little did the group know how much that they would all mean to each other by the end of the year, but the train journey they embarked on was the beginning of an amazing friendship.

The train had stopped and all the first years had stepped off the train before the elder students, to save the smaller sized children being crushed, they all followed Hagrid the half giant down to the boats where the rowed across the lake towards the fairytale like castle, the lights through the window glowed as though the castle was welcoming them home and for Sirius and Olivia it was a dream come true to finally be somewhere, where they felt at home.

They all continued forward after getting off the boats and reached the castle entrance where a few of their future professors were there to greet them, as they walked up the stone staircases watching in wonder as they moved around, Sirius, Olivia, James, Frank and Remus all laughing at the amount of fun they were going to have with those staircases, any teacher that could've over heard them would likely have their hair turned gray.

The old lady at the top of the stairs introduced herself as professor McGonagall lead them all through the great hall where every single first year looked around in wonder at the enchanted ceiling no one intimidated by the looks the other students were giving them, as if they were being inspected.

"Gather round" Professor McGonagall said gesturing to the space around the stool where a large hat was resting "Now when I call out your name come to the front and sit on the stool, and I will place the sorting hat on your head and you shall be sorted into one of four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin… First" it was a tense moment nobody really wanted to go up first,

"Joshua Anderson" He stood forward and sat on the stool with the hat perched on his head; it took about 10 seconds for the hat to choose "_Ravenclaw!"_

"Marcus Ashton…. Ravenclaw"

"Verity Astra…. Slytherin"

"Annabelle Barton… Slytherin"

"Sirius Black" Olivia held her breath anxious to see where he would go, she could see him scrunching his face up, cringing at whatever the hat was saying

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted out loud and Olivia let out a deep breath clapping loudly and whooping along with Gryffindor house, however the whole of Slytherin glared at Sirius' retreating back whispering about how he was a blood traitor.

"Olivianna Collins" Olivia's eyes widened to the point where they stung, she walked forward and looked over at Sirius who smiled encouragingly, then over at the Slytherin table where Orion was mouthing something threatening, then to the Ravenclaw table where Lee and Trixie were smiling making hand motions to tell her to move.

She sat down and listened carefully as the hat spoke to her about her family and how she should be in Slytherin; she had never felt so sick compared to now, she wouldn't be separated from Sirius,

"_But your heart is big and you are extremely brave child_" Olivia had never been so glad to hear that sentence,

"_So I think you belong in_ …. _Gryffindor"_ Olivia jumped up and ran to Sirius engulfing him in a hug and sitting with him, glaring back at Orion who looked furious and was being pestered by his house mates about how his 'sister' was in Gryffindor, Emma was giving her a death stare and shaking her head at the disappointment that was her sister.

The sorting continued with Emma obviously becoming a Slytherin, the hat barely having touched her head, Remus and Frank and James were also in Gryffindor much to their delight. The girls of Gryffindor were Lily Evans, Alice Bates and Amelia Taylor and of course Olivia, all of the girls got along perfectly and were pretty much best friends by the time the evening was over,

Lily had fiery red wavy hair and green Emerald eyes, Alice had a short brown pixie bob and brown eyes, and Amelia had shoulder length brown hair and hazel eyes. Lily hated James which was a great start to the year, but everyone else in the two groups got on well and Olivia knew that these were the people that she was going to treasure for the rest of her life.

The first years spent their first night in Hogwarts down in the common room next to the fire talking and getting to know each other and by the time they all said their goodnights it was nearing midnight,

"Umm already breaking the rules Liv" Sirius smirked and Olivia laughed

"Yeah because rules are my best friend" She said sarcastically rolling her eyes,

"Well I think I'm going to go to bed now" Lily said, she had been trying to get them all to bed for over two hours now, saying that they were going to get in trouble but in the end sat down and joined in the conversation, still glancing at the clock every now and again

"Yeah me too I'm pretty tired" Remus said getting up and stretching luckily it was Saturday, so there was no school tomorrow. Everyone agreed and said there goodnights the boy's went up to their left and the girl on their right, the only ones left were Sirius and Olivia,

"Well night then" She said standing up, he hugged her and she hugged back

"Night" Sirius replied "If you need me come and get me" He said looking into her eyes; he was referring to her nightmares which she often had about being hit or cursed.

"I will I promise, only if you do the same" Olivia said before walking over to the staircase

"Love you" Sirius shouted over to her,

"Love you too Siri" She laughed and bolted up the stairs

"Don't call me that!" Sirius shouted after her smiling anyway before walking up to his own dormitory.

Olivia crawled into bed and got comfy drawing the curtains around the bed that would now be hers for seven years she laid down with a big grin on her face, closing her eyes and for once she really couldn't wait to wake up in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages but I have been really busy with exams. This chapter is set in third year and just a heads up that the next chapter will be another time skip to fifth year and then to sixth year but after that the main part of the story begins;) Please read and review, hope you like it:) **

* * *

**Chapter 2- Deatheaters, caves and nightmares.**

Olivia couldn't stand mornings. The fact that Lily was a morning person made Olivia extremely jealous, how her roommate could get up at seven every morning and call eight o clock on a Saturday a lay in was a mystery to her.

It was the first day back into their third year and as usual Lily was shouting the dorm room down at the rest of the occupants who were still attempting to open there eyes, squinting at the harsh light.

"Seriously guys wake up were going to be late!" Lily shouted throwing her hands on her hips already clad with her uniform,

"Jesus Christ Lil's it's only..." Alice trailed off looking at her watch "crap" She cursed and bounded off the bed running into the bathroom.

"What the heck is going on" Amelia, who over the years had been known as Amy by her friends, whispered her voice still thick with sleep,

"It's half bloody eight, that's what!" Lily shrieked at her causing Amy to flinch and run over to her trunk getting out all of her things.

Of course during all of this Olivia had yet to make a presence in the world of consciousness, thus causing Lily to lose her patience even further.

"OLIVIANNA COLLINS! WAKE UP RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL" Lily lowered her voice to a whisper and spoke the rest of her threat directly into Olivia's ear so nobody else would hear, whatever it was must have been a powerful blackmail considering Olivia's head rocketed off the pillow and glared at Lily.

"You wouldn't!" Olivia gasped and Lily smirked

"Oh yes I would! Lily replied smacking Olivia's backside "Come on get up princess, your gonna be late" Olivia smirked at her best friend,

"Oh Lily when will you learn, I am not one for rules" She laughed and ran past Alice to get into the bathroom beating Amy.

"Oi I was next" Amy shouting through the door getting nothing but a laugh in reply.

* * *

The girls rushed down to the great hall minus Olivia who was taking a casual walk not bothered if she was late or not. They all took seats next to Frank, James, Sirius who all had their heads together obviously plotting their next amazing prank on some poor helpless victim.

Olivia sat next them moving them slightly so that she could hear what was being discussed, of course her being the one and only maraudette she was entitled to such 'privileges' of course Lily didn't see them as that, especially Potter, if anyone had been purposefully created to annoy Lily it had been him.

"Where's Remus?" Lily asked and all the girls looked at the boys expectantly and they all shrugged,

"He said he weren't feeling well so he went to the hospital wing" Sirius answered mouth full from the breakfast he had just shoved in.

"Your disgusting Black" Lily commented on his lack of table manners and on queue all the marauders laughed,

"Oh Lily you act like you haven't known us for three years" Olivia told Lily when she had stopped laughing.

"Well I would have thought after three years you would have gotten manners, honestly Olivia I don't know how we are best friends when you're exactly the same as them" Lily spoke in an angry then confused tone.

"But you love me anyway" Olivia prompted smiling her most innocent smile which Lily could not help returning.

"Unfortunately" Lily finished before grabbing herself some food before lessons began.

"So guys meeting tonight, I have something I want to talk about" James said addressing Sirius, Frank and Olivia.

"Yeah sure, usual place?" Frank asked referring to the room of requirement that they had found during their second year by accident after running from Filch because they had attacked his quarters with various dung bombs.

"Yeah, say seven o' clock." James continued finishing just as Dumbledore stood up announcing that it was time to go to lessons, they all stood up and began filtering out of the great hall towards transfiguration.

As they were almost at the classroom two shadows blocked their way through,

"Move Emma" Olivia said with a snarl and Sirius moved forward to stand next to her wary that Olivia would pounce if she didn't move.

"Make me... anyway I didn't come here for a fight, just wanted to see how baby sister is doing?" Emma cooed in a creepy way her friend laughing at the completely not funny joke.

"Okay seriously you need to stop pretending you're the 'big' sister Emma, you're ten minutes older than me, and I know you like to pretend you're older but get over it! And secondly since when do you care how I'm doing?" Olivia spoke back to her voice calm but body tensed.

Emma looked a little thrown at the big sister comments but continued on anyway,

"I was just wondering if you'd heard the news" Emma said smiling a cruel smile. By now a small crowd had gathered to witness the sisterly brawl including Leander and Trixie who had pushed through the crowd to get to their sister.

"What news?" Olivia asked confused

"Oh this is great; you're going to have such a surprise when you get home" Olivia tensed once again and Sirius grabbed her hand knowing what it was like to be reminded of her home life. He went through the same thing.

"Emma what are you talking about?" Olivia asked again.

Emma moved forward slowly getting closer to Olivia which in turn made Trixie and Leander move forward as well and Sirius' grip tightened on her hand. Emma whispered into Olivia's ear so only she could hear and drew away smiling at Olivia's shocked face.

"See you soon baby sis" she winked and walked off with her 'friends' following laughing.

"Liv what did she say?" Sirius asked concerned, but Olivia just stared ahead processing what she had just been told,

"I think I need a minute" Olivia spoke quietly, that only the people around her could hear, before she took off running back round the corner away from the classroom, leaving all her friends and siblings staring after here. Just as Sirius was about to run after her a loud voice cut through the crowd,

"What is going on out here? You should all be in lesson, off you go now!" McGonagall shouted and people began to disperse quickly.

"Where would she have gone?" Trixie asked in a worried voice obviously concerned about what had just occurred between her two sisters.

"Did you not hear what I said off to lessons" McGonagall said walking over to the group of shocked teens.

"But professor..." Leander was quickly cut off by McGonagall,

"No buts' Mr. Collins off to class both of you" She said in her stern don't-mess –with-me voice.

Both Leander and Trixiarna looked in the direction Olivia had run off then back to the group.

"Don't worry Lee I think I know where she's gone, I'll go find her" Sirius told Leander.

"Mr. Black is there a problem?" The professor said beginning to get annoyed,

"Professor I need to go and find Olivia something happened between her and Emma" Sirius told the professor, knowing she would understand as all the teachers knew about the Collins family situation and well as the Blacks.

"Very well Mr. Black but only you and hurry back" She said in a sharp but understanding tone. Sirius needed no further encouragement as he ran off to find his best friend.

* * *

Sirius walked over to rose bush to the far left of the forbidden forest and moved aside the leaves to reveal a small entrance. He lowered himself down the root covered stairs onto the patch of grass at the bottom and looked around and the beautiful view. The ceiling was covered with twisting silver roots that travelled down the wall and back into the earth, the silver trees hunched over due to the restricted height of the cave. The cave seemed to always glow with a blue haze due to the swirling pool in the middle of the cave, the ripples in the water making patterns on the walls. The floor was covered in fresh grass which held various plants and flowers. He could still remember the day that he and Olivia had found this place.

"_Liv come on he's coming" Sirius loud whispered behind him while dragging Olivia's hand as she giggled. _

"_Did you see his face" She whispered back. They had just pranked Snape the two of them lacing his pumpkin juice with the same potion they had used at the party when they had first met, causing Snape's face to swell 3 sizes too big. _

"_You mean what's left of his face" Sirius said and Olivia began to laugh out loud and would have continued had Sirius not covered her mouth with his hand._

"_Do you want him to catch us?" Sirius said into her ear, Olivia wiggled from his hand to speak,_

"_What's he gonna so grease us to death?" Olivia said with a raised eyebrow this time Sirius laughed out loud, "Exactly my point" Olivia said putting her hand over him mouth returning his earlier gesture. _

"_Move back I can see him" Sirius said and they both shuffled backwards, further into a bush until Olivia felt her foot go down a hole, She grabbed hold of Sirius' arm trying to hoist herself back up and failing,_

"_Sirius!" she spoke in a dramatic stage whisper "Pull me up you jerk" she said her Americanisms coming out. He pulled her out and looked into the hole,_

"_Liv quick get down there we can hide there, there are steps so we can get back up" Sirius spoke and he and Olivia climbed down the hole. When they were in they could do nothing but stare in amazement at the beautiful scenery before them. _

_They stayed there for a while not just to keep away from Snape, he would have been long gone, but so they could bask in the beauty of the place they had found._

"_Sirius let's make this our place, just me and you don't let anyone else know. That way when were upset or need somewhere to think we can come here and the other one will know where they are." Olivia said turning towards Sirius to voice her idea. _

"_Okay, so if neither of us can find the other check here" Sirius said agreeing _

"_Promise?" Olivia said holding out her pinkie,_

"_Promise" Sirius repeated wrapping his little finger around hers. _

They had stuck to that promise for three years and Sirius knew somehow that it would remain like that until they left Hogwarts. Sirius looked around and immediately spotted her sitting under the silver tree that they had carved their initials in, marking the place as their own, for anyone who found it in later generations.

Sirius walked over and sat down next to her, she didn't flinch pr say anything but just continued to stare and pick at the grass.

"What happened Livy?" Sirius asked after a few minutes of silence. Olivia looked up at him her eyes looking moist but Sirius knew no tears would fall, Olivia hadn't cried since she was seven the night of the party when her dad had first hit her.

"Orion, he..." She stopped looking for the words "I knew this was coming I just kept hoping that something would change and he wouldn't but..." She rambled on.

"Liv I don't understand?" Sirius asked his brow furrowing.

"He's signed up to become a deatheater when he turns seventeen, apparently in their own sick way, it's my parents coming of age birthday present" Olivia spoke of parents with disgust.

"Liv there was nothing you could have done" Sirius said knowing that she would be blaming herself for not stopping him become a deatheater.

"I know... this is stupid" She sighed and threw the grass she had been playing with back on the floor.

"Hey, this isn't stupid it's serious and really serious I know what it's like remember" Sirius of course did know with his family also being deatheaters and Olivia also knew that Sirius sometimes got angry with himself when he failed to persuade his eleven year old brother that deatheaters were evil and not to become one... much like what Olivia was feeling now.

"I know" She smiled at him reassuringly "We should get back" She said taking one last look at the view before getting up and brushing her school skirt and reaching her hand out to Sirius who grabbed and pulled himself up brushing himself down.

They both climbed back out of the hole and began walking back hands still holding each other from where Sirius had helped Olivia up as he always did when they left the cave. Sirius loosened his grip on her hand and smirked,

"Race ya back" He said before running off, but Olivia was fast and athletic and had no problem catching up with him and gave him a run for his money.

They both ran through the Transfiguration door laughing and panting causing the class and McGonagall to look over at them the class in amusement and McGonagall with a displeased expression,

"If you would kind enough to take your seats, Miss. Collins, Mr. Black" McGonagall spoke sternly giving them a disapproving glare almost making them laugh harder, but they managed to get back to their seats. Olivia next to Lily and Sirius behind her next to James and Frank.

"She okay Sirius" Frank and James asked almost in unison with each other.

"Yeah she's good now" Sirius said not elaborating which James and Frank took as a hint to drop it because it most probably had something to do with her family.

"You okay Olivia?" Lily asked her best friend worriedly.

"I'm fine lily-kins, don't you go worrying about me" Olivia smiled and patted Lily's head which made Lily smile and smack at Olivia's retreating hand.

* * *

Later that night Olivia made her way down the deserted corridor to the blank wall and closed her eyes,

_I need the place for the meeting _

_I need the place for the meeting_

_I need the place for the meeting_

A wrought iron door formed in the stone wall and Olivia looked around before entering, making sure that no-one saw or followed her. As she walked in she saw the familiar surroundings, the roaring fire place with pillows on the floor in front and two sofa's flanking each side which were currently occupied by three boys now staring over at Olivia.

"Where've you been, your late" Sirius said standing up glaring at her Olivia raised her eyebrow at him.

"Sorry Professor McGonagall, didn't realise this was class" Olivia said sarcastically before realising why he was acting strange,

"You thought I was gonna get in trouble with Emma?" Olivia asked questioning tones evident in her voice. Sirius faltered for a second then took a deep breath,

"It's just after this morning..." Sirius trailed off rubbing the back of his neck out of habit "anyway moving on, James what did you wanna talk about" Sirius said as he sat looking over at James waiting for him to start talking,

"Well it's to do with Remus, don't you all think it's a bit strange that he always seems to be ill at a specific time of the month, which happens to be round the full moon?" James said hesitantly as if he was concerned to what the others would think,

"Wait... you think that Remus could be a werewolf?" Frank said with a questioning gaze "Well thank god I'm not the only one who thinks that!" Frank continued and James let out a breath obviously happy that someone else thought the same.

"I've had a few thoughts about it too" Olivia admitted and Sirius nodded in agreement.

"What if there was a way that we could help him through his transformations?" James pressed on looking around the group.

"How would we do that?" Sirius asked

"Well I've been doing some reading..."

"Whoa hold up there boy you reading... please James, did you hurt yourself?" Olivia teased causing the group minus James to laugh,

"Oh ha-ha Olivia very funny" James said using his sarcastic voice "Anyway like I said I've been reading and i saw something that could help"

"What was it" Frank said leaning forward obviously interested

"We could become an animagus" James finished and watched as the three in front of him as their mouths dropped open in surprise.

"No freaking way! That is so awesome, count me in" Olivia spoke with delight the mysterious glint in her eyes twinkling furiously.

"Ah, such a pleasure to have you on board Miss. Collins" James spoke sitting straighter to give off a professional aura,

"Pleasure to be on board Mr. Potter" Olivia teased and Frank and Sirius soon agreed and they set their heads together to come up with their plan.

"Well if that's all gents and lady gents well... lady gent, I do believe that I have a date with Laura Mason so if you'll excuse me" He stood up stretching getting ready to take his leave.

"Yeah I gotta go to I'm meeting Shaun in ten minutes" Olivia said also standing and referring to her new boyfriend. Each of the boys scowled about that, they were extremely protective of Olivia particularly Sirius.

"Well we can meet back here tomorrow and bring Remus back, but if it turns out he isn't a werewolf; I'm still doing this I so want to turn into an animal!" James called after Sirius and Olivia as they left the room.

* * *

Olivia woke with a start her heart pounding and wiped a hand across her face attempting to slow her breathing down. She hadn't had a nightmare in weeks as she hadn't been at home, but given the recent news that Emma had told her it seemed that the nightmares had decided to pay her a midnight visit and attack her subconscious at full force.

She slowly got out of bed and walked over to trunk at the end of her bed, grabbing her quidditch jersey and throwing it on over her pyjama top, it came down to just rest on the top of her night shorts her legs still unprotected from the nightly chill.

Olivia slowly creaked the door open and looked down the steps as if looking out for any danger as she was still scared from her dream. Without thinking she ran full speed down the staircase, across the common room and back up the boy's staircase.

Olivia without hesitation walked straight over to Sirius' bed, pulled back the curtains as a disgruntled looking Sirius raised his head,

"Liv what's wrong?" Sirius asked gaining his whereabouts and realising something was wrong,

"I had a nightmare" Olivia whispered and looked behind her as if making sure that nothing had followed her up the stairs.

Sirius without needing to ask pulled the covers back and Olivia slid in next to him. Sirius knew that she wouldn't talk about it until they were in there special place but he had the feeling it had been about Orion and the deatheater situation, but her was content enough just to hold her and wait till she had gone to sleep before he himself lost the battle with consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

**A bit of a longer chapter for you with an interesting plot. You will get to see the more protective side of the Marauders and the girls. The chapter is mainly about Olivia but the others are in there too!**

**In response to llllllaaaaagirl I know my punctuation is awful and I'm sorry about that, I have taken into account what you said and tried to use it in this chapter. I had planned to have the males pay attention to Olivia but I didn't want to do it while they were still younger I thought it would be better if they were all older. I'm really glad you liked it and thanks for reviewing:) **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter please read and review.**

**Thanks:) **

* * *

**Chapter 3- Boyfriends, Beatings and Potions Homework**

"Hey baby." Liam Higgins said as he grabbed Olivia around her waist pulling her back to his chest and kissing her neck softly.

"I was just coming to find you." Olivia spoke turning her head and pinning him with her mischievous sapphire blue eyes and he raised an eyebrow at her in question.

"Were you now?" Liam said in a deeper voice knowing full well that, she was looking for him to have a hot make out session in the nearest broom closet. They had been going out for 2 weeks now and Liam was getting more impatient with the fact that she wouldn't go all the way with him, even though it was no secret that Olivia was not an innocent angel.

"Yes I was." Olivia said as she turned in his arms and laid a hand on his muscular chest. Liam was a 6th year Ravenclaw and one of the best looking boys in the entire school of course he still ranked under the marauders in the category of hotness according to the girls of Hogwarts.

Olivia however as determined by the boys in all years had no competition. It was a known fact that she had, just like Sirius and the rest of the marauders, various fan clubs who would obsess over her, some in a more stalkery way than others. Olivia had been blessed with her beauty and her assets however it never occurred to her to flaunt around like some of the attention seekers in the school she was just naturally likable. Olivia and Sirius had more alike than just being from pureblood families, they both seemed to share the knack of going through boyfriends and girlfriends quicker than grass flying through the wind. Everyone knew who Olivia was and she knew everyone in school, despite her popularity however Olivia always remained fiercely loyal to her friends and would not hesitate to duel anyone that hurt people she loved.

"Well beautiful, you've found me so what do you want?"Liam asked in a teasing voice.

"What do you want to do" She said in a questioned voice before he grabbed the back of her head and joining their lips together. The hand that Liam had placed around her waist began to grip harder and their kiss deepened and their tongues touched. Liam swung Olivia around so she was now pressed against the wall making her groan into his mouth from both pain and pleasure. Liam's hand began moving down to hold Olivia's ass and he pulled her tighter against him. Silently Liam began thinking to himself whether or not Olivia would go further than they had before, but before things had the chance to kick off and they had the chance to make it to the broom closet a loud voice boomed down the corridor that had previously been emptied.

"Oi Higgins get your hands off!" Sirius snarled grabbing his wand and pointing it directly at Liam's head, Liam actually looked scared for a moment before he removed his hands and stepped back, knowing full well how protective the marauders were of their best girlfriend and how Sirius would have full intentions to hex his balls off if he didn't move.

Olivia stood there and rolled her eyes at the over-protectiveness rolling off of the two boys in front her, Sirius with his wand still in hand and the others with their hands directly above where their wands sat.

"Liam maybe you should go, I'll see you later." Olivia said as she shoved him gently in the way of the great hall. Liam realised that all the feelings that Olivia may have had earlier had now gone and that made him angry.

"Fine, I'll see you then." Josh gave Olivia a short peck on the lips ignoring the glares he got from The Marauders, she was still his girlfriend.

As Olivia watched Liam walk away she couldn't help but feel slightly relieved at Sirius' interruption, she always felt pressured when he was around, as if he expected more than what she was willing to give, but she couldn't let Sirius see that if he found out he would personally kill Liam for making her feel that way. So putting her angry face on she turned around and glared at her best friends.

"Really Sirius? Was that really necessary?" Olivia said as she rounded on him.

"Liv he was touching you inappropriately!" Sirius ground out the last word through gritted teeth and couldn't help but laugh.

"Inappropriately, oh come on Sirius you touch girls "inappropriately" all the time" Olivia said with a look of accusation on her face and her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, well- but that's..." Sirius trailed off looking uncomfortable now that he had lost his point in their mini argument.

"Exactly, I appreciate you looking out for me, but you got to trust me to know what's best for me" Olivia said moving closer to Sirius and giving him a brief hug before walking back to the common room to find the girls.

* * *

"Hey there Sherlock" Olivia said to Lily as she sat down next to her on the couch.

"Watson, nice of you to join us an hour after curfew" Lily gave her a pointed glare her prefect side kicking in, even though she knew that nothing she said to Olivia about not breaking rules seemed to sink into that pretty little head of hers.

"Come on now Sherlock surely you must know me by now" Olivia smiled innocently and kicked her legs up to lay them over Lily's lap. The two of them had a strange obsession with the muggle film Sherlock Holmes and seemed to have begun to call each other after the characters. Lily was Sherlock due to her natural smartness and tendency to always have a plan of action, where as Olivia went along with the plan adding her own bits which always ended up getting her in trouble. They were complete opposite but they would always be the best of friends.

"So my good friend what are you writing at this particular moment in time?" Olivia asked Lily while fiddling with a strand of her curly black hair. "Wait where are the rest of the girls?" Olivia added turning to look around the common room.

"Well in answer to your first question I'm doing my potions essay which I'm going to assume you haven't done?" Olivia shrugged and laughed at her best friends face promising to do it later. "And secondly Alice has detention in Ancient Runes for not doing homework and Amy said she had a bad head so she's getting an early night." Lily finished and went back to writing her essay.

"Right then well I think I am going to go and find Liam" _To break up with him._ Olivia added the last bit in her head.

"Olivia don't go wandering about the castle! Come straight back!" Lily shouted after Olivia making her laugh.

"Yes Mother" Olivia called back in an obedient voice, dodging the pillow that Lily threw at her from the sofa.

* * *

Olivia tried to prolong her walk to the Ravenclaw common room for as long as she could, not wanting to see Liam. Normally she was confident around boys but it was something about him that made her feel uneasy. Olivia briefly thought about Sirius and how he would react if he knew what she was doing _Yeah that would go down well. _She knew Sirius didn't like him even before they started dating that of course put immediate dislike on any boy that she dated.

Just as Olivia reached for the entrance to the common room Liam stepped out and looked up at her surprised.

"I didn't realised you were coming here" He smiled wickedly "Were you looking for me" he asked cocking his head to the side.

"Um... yeah I was actually." Olivia said fidgeting on her feet and nervously playing with the hem of her shirt. _Come on Olivia now is not the time for confidence to slip away! Focus girl you're a Marauder you can face him. _But for every second longer she stood there she began to get more scared.

Liam moved close to her until they were a breath apart and reached out to grab her hips tightly making Olivia wince in protest, bringing her back to the present knowing she needed to finish the task in hand.

"Liam I'm sorry but I don't want this anymore" Olivia said as best as she could due to her breath shortness. Immediately after the words came out of her mouth Liam's faces turned red and his jaw locked.

"Oh no I don't think so!" Liam said in a low threatening voice, slamming Olivia up against the wall and looking around to make sure no-one was coming.

"You listen to me you stupid slut, there is no way I'm letting you go anywhere until I get what I want and I think a girl as beautiful as you must know what that is" His voice lowered at the last part of his sentence.

"No Liam please let me go!" Olivia tried to shake him off as her eyes grew wider realising what he had intentions of doing.

Liam laughed as Olivia's shaking hands tried to move him away but his laughter cut off as Olivia lifted her knee and caught him right where she had aimed. He released her and grabbed between his legs in pain cursing her as she ran off. As he regained himself Liam took off running after Olivia who had barley gotten to the middle of the corridor due to her shaking legs.

Liam once again grabbed her and this time as he turned her to face him he slapped her hard on her petrified face causing her to fall and smack her head on the stone pillar. Olivia screamed as she felt the impact and pushed up on her elbows to slide away from Liam who now had predators look in his eyes.

"Oh come on Olivia it's not like you haven't done it before is it?" Liam spoke and kicked her in the side snapping a rib; it took all Olivia's might not to scream in pain.

"No, you've done it with other people so why not me? Huh? Why not give any to me?" Liam kicked Olivia in the side to punctuate each question. The third time was her breaking point and she screamed knowing that half of her ribs were probably broken.

"Shut up!" Liam whispered to her grabbing her hair and pulling her up and roughly to the side "Don't want anyone to know we're here do we?" Liam smiled and stroked her cheek the sight made Olivia feel sick.

Olivia went to scream again knowing it was stupid but had to try and find a way out of the situation she was currently in. Liam caught her off guard and smacked her face again sending her to the floor.

"LIV!" A voice shouted behind and even through Olivia's blurry vision she could see the silhouettes of three boys and knew that her boys were here. The was muffled sound that Olivia could barely make out over the sound of her frantic heart and jets of red light that she could make out through the fogginess threatening to take her into blackness. Olivia guessed this was all from the head would she had and reached up to touch her head flinching at the contact as she drew her hand back she notice her finger tips dyed red. _Well that explains why my head hurts a lot_.

"Frank go get Dumbledore me and James will take Liv to the hospital" Olivia could hear the fear in Sirius voice but he covered it up with controlling the situation.

Sirius knelt down beside Olivia and looked over her body. She had a cut at the side of her head which was gushing with blood; her cheek was bruised and red with a scratch mark down the edge of her neck. She was holding her side and had a pained expression on her face as she struggled to breathe normally.

"Hey Livvy it's gonna be okay, me and James are gonna get you up and take you to madam Pomfrey and she'll get you fixed up." Sirius said to reassure her. Olivia nodded knowing that if she opened her mouth she would most likely scream from the pain.

James and Sirius both leaned down to pick her up one on either side but stopped short when Olivia screamed out in pain and a cracking sound made its way to their ears. Olivia grabbed her side again sitting back on the floor. Sirius knew from his home life experience that she had broken her ribs.

"Oh god. Okay Liv I'm going to lift you on the count of three I know it's going to hurt and I'm really sorry but we have to get you to the hospital wing your losing a lot of blood from your head" Sirius finished explaining and just to prove his point Olivia began to sway to the side, becoming light headed from the blood loss that now sat in a puddle next to her and on her clothes.

Sirius leant down once more and in one fluent move picked Olivia up and cradled her against his chest.

"Urgh!" Olivia moaned as the bruising on her sides hit her at full force. She heard Sirius making her apologies every time that she cringed in pain.

James and Sirius picked up speed when Olivia had informed them that she thought she was going to pass out. As they walked through the double doors they saw not only Dumbledore but McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey waiting for them. The sight of Olivia in Sirius' arms making them all gasp.

"Quickly Mr. Black lay her down over here" Madam Pomfrey pointed at the bed nearest to them and walked off to fetch the potions she needed going into healer mode.

"Si-rius." Olivia let out a strangled moan. Sirius walked over to the bed and held her hand "Don't leave m-e plea-se." Olivia finished. Sirius knew she hated hospitals and didn't like being alone when she was in one.

"I'm not going anywhere Liv I promise" Sirius said and kissed her hand. Madam Pomfrey came back and began to give Olivia various potions and was unconscious in minutes.

"Mr. Black" Dumbledore started but was cut off by Sirius.

"I'm sorry Professor but I'm not leaving her she asked me to stay and I promised. I always keep my promises." Sirius said matter-of-factly making it clear to the headmaster that he was not going to argue about it further.

Dumbledore just smiled at the young man's loyalty to his friend and told Sirius and Madam Pomfrey that he had permission to stay overnight.

The bathroom door at the end of the hospital wing opened and revealed a tired looking Remus whose heavy eyes widened when he saw Olivia in a hospital bed and Sirius sitting next to her.

"Sirius what the hell happened!" Remus asked in a loud stage whisper so not to wake up Olivia.

"Liam Higgins" Sirius said through clenched teeth and Remus knew that Sirius was tempted to find Liam and kill him had it not been for Olivia wanting to him to stay with her. Remus sat on the other side of the bed taking Olivia's other cold hand and Sirius explained what had happened at the point that they saw.

"I'll kill him." Sirius said once again through gritted teeth and Remus saw his eyes darken and imagined that his were probably doing the same thing right now.

"I think I'll join you!" Remus growled.

"Well Padfoot, Moony that sounds like such a wonderful idea" James said as he walked over to the bed and sat down with Frank beside him.

"I couldn't agree more" Frank joined in the threats for the Ravenclaw boy.

They had been right in third year about Remus being a werewolf and as promised had manage to turn into animagus. Sirius to a dog (Padfoot) James to a stag (Prongs) Frank to a tiger (Stripes) and Olivia to a wolf (Shadow) not to say that Remus had been thrilled when he had heard there plan but after their first trip on the full moon Remus could not have been more grateful.

* * *

The all watched Olivia for another hour, who slept on peacefully thanks to a dreamless sleep potion; Sirius had no doubt that she would have nightmares about what had happened to her.

"We're going to have to tell the girls they'll worry when she isn't in the dorm tomorrow" Remus said looking at each of his friends in turn.

"I'll go let them know" James said standing up and heading to the exit, stopping when Sirius called his name.

"James."

"Yes." James said tuning his body back to face his friends

"Don't piss off Lily, because Liv will be pissed with you!" Sirius said trying to make a joke even though James knew that inside he was scared.

* * *

As James walked into the common room he realised that the girls must be upstairs in the dorm already. He stuck his head around the staircase, careful to avoid making any contact with staircase itself so stop into from transforming into the slide that prevented boys entering the girl's dormitory, and called up to Alice knowing if he called Lily she would most probably ignore him.

The 5th year girl's dormitory opened and Alice looked down the staircase pausing when she saw James' pale face.

"James what's wrong?" Alice asked and Lily and Amy joined her at the top of the stairs obviously hearing the worry in her voice.

"It's Olivia, come to the hospital wing" James told them and turned to walk back allowing them to process what he just told them.

Sirius sat next to Olivia holding her hand as he promised he would. Just as Sirius' head began to drop from his drowsy state he jolted back upright when the hospital doors opened and stood in front of Olivia' bed ready to protect her from whatever was going to come through. Thankfully Sirius sat back down in the same spot when he realised that it was James and three very worried looking girls rushing towards him.

Lily gasped out loud when she saw her best friend laying in the hospital bed. The side of her head matted with dry blood and her face bruised. Amy covered her mouth with her hand and Alice looked at the boys with tears in her eyes.

"What happened to her?" Alice asked not taking her eyes off Olivia' broken form. James looked to Sirius and realised his friend obviously had no intention of repeating the story again, so took it upon himself to explain the situation.

"That low life bastard!" Alice shouted clenching her hands into fists. Amy's eyes had narrowed into slits and you could practically see the cogs turning in her clever head of how to get revenge. Lily stood up and began to walk out of the room followed closely by Alice.

"Lily where are you going?" James called after her standing up as well.

"Where do you think? To teach that idiot a lesson!" Lily said through clenched teeth.

"Lily I'm not letting you go near him. Dumbledore has him in his office at the moment" James said walking over to her.

"Oh and you're going to stop me, I don't think so Potter he attacked my best friend and I know she would go ape shit at anyone who would have done this to me, so I'm just repaying the favour." Lily said folding her arms and glaring at James. The marauders mouths dropped open at Lily's less than lady like language.

"He'll hurt you!" James said now directly in front of Lily "You're staying here!" He said in a finalising tone.

"Make me!" Lily screamed back at him reaching for her wand.

"You know you two should just admit you have the hots for each other, but the arguing is fun to watch too." Came Olivia's broken whisper. All heads whipped round to where the sound came from. A chorus of "Olivia" "Shadow" and in Sirius' case "Liv" broke out across the hospital wing.

Olivia turned her head and winced at the movement,

"Ow." She said "That kind hurts and tincy bit, Isn't Christmas a beautiful time of year?" Olivia giggled at herself. The group around Olivia's bed looked at each other in confusion.

"Liv? You okay?" Sirius asked her gently torn between feeling relieved that she was okay, wanting to kill Liam and wanting to laugh his head off at her drug induced brain.

Olivia once again turned her head and looked into Sirius' eyes and widened her own.

"You stayed?" Olivia whispered to him as if it was a secret. Sirius nodded,

"Of course, I promised didn't I?" Sirius smiled gently at her and she returned the favour and told him she needed to tell him a secret, Sirius leant closer to her and she whispered in his ear

"Why is Lily a bear?" Olivia burst out laughing and looked over at Lily and began to laugh harder and the rest of the group couldn't help but join in. Madam Pomfrey came over to see what the noise was and was shocked to see Olivia laughing the hardest.

"Ah, Miss. Collins how are you feeling?" She asked reverting back to healer mode. Olivia looked deep in thought for a moment as if wondering what to say.

"I feel moderately decent" Olivia replied. Madam Pomfrey cocked her head at the young girls answer.

"Well that is good to hear considering you're not in the best shape right now" Madam Pomfrey turned to look at the rest of the group, "The mixture of potions in her system may have made her a little..." Madam Pomfrey trailed off looking for the right word.

"High?" Sirius suggested and the same time Lily called out strange.

"Loony?" Remus and James added. Madam Pomfrey smiled at the group.

"Yes that" She said and told them they had Dumbledore's permission to stay if they behaved and that Olivia would be more calm after about an hour.

* * *

It came down to more of an hour and half before Olivia's original state of mind returned and Dumbledore came in wanting a statement. Olivia' face paled and Sirius and Lily grabbed a hand each to give her comfort, knowing she obviously did not want to relive the events.

"Olivia I need you to tell us what happened." The headmaster started looking at the petrified girl as she looked around at her friend's faces begging them silently to not let her say anything. Sirius obviously caught on.

"Livvy you need to get it off your chest and he needs to be dealt with" Sirius' voice hardened when he said he.

Olivia took a deep breath and nodded before telling them every detail she could remember, hearing growls and gasps around her as she progressed on.

"So yeah that's pretty much what happened." Olivia finished and settled back on the pillows taking a deep breath.

"Olivia Mr. Higgins will be dealt with I can assure you" Dumbledore thanked her for her statement and rose to go back to his office to deal with Liam.

"Are you going to stay the night Sirius?" Olivia asked turning her attention to him.

"Yeah, I'm not leaving you" Sirius said looking into her eyes. She smiled at him, just as Lily walked back in with Remus who had accompanied her to the common room to make sure she did nothing stupid,

"Where'd you go Sherlock?" Olivia asked looking at Lily's arms full with books and parchment and a quill.

"Well I do believe you said that you promised to do your potions homework later and it looks like it's later." Lily smiled at Olivia.

"Whoa whoa hold up there Sherlock, don't you think me being hospitalized gives me free reign to not do homework?" Olivia asked looking mortified at the fact that Lily was trying to make her do homework.

"Nice try Watson. Homework." Lily said effectively ending the conversation.

* * *

Three days passed and Olivia was allowed to leave the hospital and go back to classes. This of course meant that Sirius, James, Frank, Remus and the girls had gotten extremely protective as they walked down to the great hall for breakfast. Olivia of course being herself had not wanted to hide away from Liam even though the group knew that deep down he scared her.

When Trixie and Leander had found out hell had broken loose and luckily a fight was prevented by the fact that Liam was still up in Dumbledore's office awaiting his punishment, they both stayed with her throughout her stay in the hospital. Leander had not been happy when he found out his little sister had been bashed and another threat was added to the list made for Liam. So far none of the group had seen Liam and Olivia had been thankful she didn't want her friends getting into trouble because of a low life like him. Though it seemed that nothing could prevent their anger.

The news had also somehow travelled round the school within the days that Olivia was in the hospital, so now everybody knew. Including the Quidditch team. Olivia, James and Sirius had all made the team in second year, Sirius and James as the star chasers and Olivia as the seeker. The whole team had become like a close family, however Olivia was the only girl and that of course made every boy on the team like a brother to her and therefore really protective.

Olivia and her friends sat down at the Gryffindor table seeming to ignore the stares that followed them as they moved.

"Hey Olivia, how was the hospital?" Emma shouted over from the Slytherin table with Orion next to her grinning like a Cheshire cat. Olivia turned round in her seat and smiled at her 'older' sister and brother.

"It was great, you know you should take up residence in there some time, I'll gladly show you the way" Olivia threw back making the whole of Gryffindor house 'oohh' at her comeback Olivia clicked her fingers and green goo sloshed down all over Emma soaking her from head to toe followed by glitter falling after making Emma look like a glittery monster. Emma glared at her, screeched her name and stomped out of the hall to clean herself up.

"And we're back" Olivia smiled at Sirius and high fived him.

* * *

Other than the sister rivalry and Slytherin glaring a hole in the Gryffindors backs, breakfast went smoothly. As the group stood up to leave for their first lesson, someone came up behind Olivia making her flinch at the contact. She turned quickly and came face to face with Josh Roland a 6th year Ravenclaw.

"Hey Olivia, just wondering if you wanted to hang out" Josh smiled a charming smile at her. Olivia knew this was a joke considering that he was Liam's best mate and one of the boys that she had indeed slept with.

"No thanks" Olivia replied sharply and turned to go when he held her arm to keep her from moving she began to breath harder and jumped at his touch.

"Come on Olivia me and you for old times' sake yeah" Josh smiled and Olivia paled she shook his arm off and Sirius noticed this time.

"Don't touch me!" she snarled at him and backed away with Sirius standing in front of her.

"Get lost Roland before you regret it." Sirius said in a deathly low voice. Suddenly the hall delved into silence and made Olivia and Sirius turn around. Olivia swore that she was going to pass out as Liam walked through the doors straight towards their group stopping when he saw them.

"Oh god." Olivia said in a strangle whisper and Amy wrapped an arm around her.

"Oh Olivia your looking better, you're looking very good actually" Liam said in a seductive voice and winked at her. Nothing more needed to be said and Leander jumped on the guy that had hurt his sister and began hitting him like nothing mattered. Soon enough Sirius, James, Frank and even Remus had jumped in to fight Liam and Josh, who had stepped in to aid Liam.

Then by magic the boys were all pulled off each other each sporting their own injuries but nothing as bad compared to Liam and josh who were rolling on the floor in pain.

"Enough!" Dumbledore shouted to get the attention on him. "Madam Pomfrey please escort Mr. Higgins and Mr. Roland to the hospital wing and do not let them leave until I speak with them. The rest of you to your lessons. Boys I will speak with you later" Dumbledore said directing the last part and the marauders and Leander.

The hall filtered out and Sirius pulled Olivia to the side. He had a cut on the side of his cheek and a blood droplet slid down his handsome face. Olivia reached up to wipe it away and he winced when she touched the cut which was now surrounded by a bruise.

"You didn't have to do that." Olivia admonished him as she continued to inspect his injured cheek.

"Yes I did Liv; I didn't want to do anything more than to hurt him like he hurt you." Sirius said and Olivia sighed. Digging in her bag she brought a packet of tissues that Lily had given her for god knows what Olivia never cried (not since she was seven) and rarely got colds, and when she did they were her excuse to get out of lessons to go to the hospital wing and get a potion, not use poxy tissues.

She ran the tissue across the cut, wiping the blood away.

"Ow!" Sirius said as she pushed a bit harder.

"Oh, don't be a baby you got into the fight now you have the consequences... oh my god I sound like Lily!" Olivia shook her head and finished up the reaching up on tip toes she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you" She whispered and grabbed his hand and together they walked to transfiguration talking like best friends did. Sirius however couldn't get the burning feeling of her kiss off his cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long to come out but here it is hope you like it... bit of an advance with Sirius and Olivia's relationship;) **

**Thank you to Hidden-in-the-shaddows who has been encouraging me!**

**Hope you like this chapter, please read and review! **

**Thanks :) **

* * *

**Chapter 4- **

"Padfoot? You alright mate?" James asked looking over at his best friend who was lying on his back, arms behind his head and staring at the ceiling.

It had been a six weeks since Liam had attacked Olivia and five since the boys had gotten even. James as well as most of their group had seen the significant difference to Sirius behaviour around Olivia. The group hadn't thought it possible but Sirius had become even more protective of Olivia especially when she was around her many admirers.

Sirius looked over at James who was leaning on his bed frame, arms crossed. Sirius sighed deeply and stretched.

"I'm fine prongs like the first 100 times you asked me." Sirius teased but James noticed that it wasn't full force.

"Yeah I'm sure... Is it Olivia?" James asked cautiously and Sirius head whipped round from where he had been going to the bathroom.

"What? What's wrong with her?" Sirius started going into panic mode. James shook his head realising what Sirius' weird behaviour was about.

"Sirius... I think you like her?" Sirius eyes widened.

"No I- I, that's not it...I" he trailed off rubbing the back of his neck and looked around the room.

"Padfoot mate just admit it!" James smirked knowing he was right.

"No. We have a meeting now, let's go... do that." Sirius said walking briskly out of the room leaving a frustrated James in the dormitory. How the hell was he supposed to get to stubborn hot heads together without them admitting they liked each other? Yeah like I know!

* * *

Remus sat down in his usual seat in the room of requirement readying himself for tonight's meeting. Remus looked around the room his landing on two out of the five marauders. Frank and Olivia. Frank was sitting on the couch fiddling with a tassel strand that had come loose off a cushion, nothing out of the ordinary. Whereas when he looked at Olivia he could tell something was up. Call it his sixth sense but she had been different since we had all been in a fight with Liam, the odd thing was that she was fine around all of us but seemed different mostly around Sirius.

Remus studied her more closely. She sat legs crossed in front of the fire place, the flames licking her skin giving her olive skin even more of a golden hint. She was fiddling with a lock of her curly black hair like she usually did when she was bored or deep in thought. Remus' inspection was cut short when he heard the door swing open and then click shut, announcing the arrival of the last marauders.

"Sorry we're late guys" James said and sat down next to Frank who had now sat up straighter waiting for tonight's conversation to take place. Olivia had also changed her posture. She was now facing the rest of the group but her eyes kept diverting to one person in particular. Sirius.

"Right so this is obviously going to be our last meeting before we break up so we need the end of term prank, whose had idea's" James spoke up taking control.

"I've had a few actually" Remus admitted. The Marauders had been in a blind panic when they remembered that they had not planned an end of term prank, due to how busy the whole term had been with the whole Liam and Olivia situation they had not really had time to plan anything. This was unusual for them considering they normally planned these pranks weeks in advance.

"Okay Remus, lay your cards on the table" James said leaning back into the chair with an interested look on his handsome face. Remus began to explain.

* * *

"Moony that's bloody brilliant" Frank exclaimed after Remus had thoroughly explained his idea.

"I totally agree Stripes, dude you're freaking awesome" Olivia spoke her American accent still as strong as it had been when she first moved to England.

"This is going to be epic" Sirius added nodding smirking mischievously at his best guy and girl friends.

"Yes it is Padfoot. Yes it is." Remus said settling back into his chair acting all high and mighty, enjoying the praise he was getting from his friends.

"We all knew there was some reason that you were a Marauder" Olivia said cheekily before being hit in the stomach with a pillow in the stomach that Remus had chucked at her.

"Oh you want it that way do you?" Olivia raised her eyebrow at Remus and grabbed the pillow he had thrown before innocently walking over to him and repeatedly waking him over the head with a pillow.

Soon enough all the Marauders were hiding behind forts and running around in an all out pillow war. James had run up to Remus hands up in surrender that he wasn't there to attack him with the pillow he carried and whispered in his ear. Remus nodded glad that somebody else had been thinking along the same lines as him.

They both came out from behind the make shift mattress fort and ran over to where Olivia and Sirius were talking obviously about their next battle moves. Yes the group really was that immature. Remus nodded at James and as they sided up to Olivia they both knocked her forward into Sirius who then fell flat on the floor with Olivia sprawled on top of him. They high fived each other before going back to separate forts enemies once more.

Sirius looked up into sapphire blue eyes and couldn't help but lose himself in them. His hands were still plastered on her hips from where they had connected as they had fallen and Sirius couldn't help but think about how good her body felt pressed to his. _What the hell shut up Sirius she's your best friend you can't say that. Besides when do you get all possessive over a girl? You don't! Well obviously I do. No shut up!_

All the while Sirius had been arguing with his subconscious Olivia had yet to remove herself from his grasp and Sirius had no idea that the exact same argument was occurring in Olivia's head too. Olivia's hands were placed on his chest and even if he was her best friend she couldn't deny they guy was hot with a capital H! She could feel his hard muscled chest beneath her fingers and his defined stomach muscles that most definitely had to be a six pack pressed against her stomach.

"I um- I should probably get off you now" Olivia said with a slight blush on her cheeks. Blush! Sirius Black had been friends with Olivianna Collins for nearly 9 years and had never seen her blush. She was confident, even with all the male attention she got, she could flirt with the best of them and yet here she was laid out on her best friend's body blushing like no tomorrow.

"Yeah we should move" Sirius responded back but neither made any movement.

It wasn't until Remus had shouted over at them calling them love birds and told them that they were packing up for the night that they were brought back to reality.

The boys finished putting all the pillows back in the right place while Olivia sat down in front of the fire back into her deep thoughts this time everyone could sense that it wasn't just about what had happened with Sirius.

* * *

Olivia stayed sitting in front of the fire lost in a trance with the dancing flames as she heard the muttered conversations of the boys behind her, overhearing a quiet "_I'll talk to her_" Olivia of course recognised Sirius' voice immediately.

Olivia felt something brush her shoulder and looked up at Sirius' handsome face well side of his face since he had taking over Olivia's earlier habit of looking at the flames.

"You okay Livvy?" Sirius spoke to her without removing his gaze.

"Yeah I'm good." Olivia replied and Sirius turned to face her with an Are-You-Kidding-Me kind of look.

"Liv what's going on?" Sirius asked turning his whole body to face her. The awkwardness from earlier falling away and the serious tone slipping in its place.

"I just-"Olivia sighed knowing that she wouldn't get away with lying to him, he knew her far better than that.

"I'm worried about going home this year, you know with Orion and everything" Olivia shrugged and Sirius felt a sudden burst of protection inside of him that he always seemed to have when it came to Olivia.

Orion had become a deatheater the year before when he had turned 17 just as Emma had told Olivia back in third year. However when Olivia had been home for the holidays he had been gone the whole time with his new training. This year however he was home and it didn't take much to scare Olivia but her dad and brother could accomplish that even just breathing in Olivia's direction.

"Liv come and stay with us, I'm sure Mr and Mrs. P won't mind they love you. We all do." Sirius said wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"Sirius my parents will never let me leave you know that." Olivia said looking up at him with nothing more than what could be described as defeat in her eyes.

"Then do what I did and just run" Sirius said reminding Olivia of the fact that Sirius had finally broken free of his hell hole and now lived with James. Of course he still visited Olivia when she was allowed out.

Olivia shrugged again and turned back to fire place and Sirius felt something ache in his chest at the sadness he saw flittering across her eyes.

"Liv I promise you I'll do all I can to get you out of there" Sirius said reaching out and holding her hand tightly reassuring her that he would always be there for her.

"I know you will" Olivia smiled and laid her head on Sirius' shoulder and together they watched the flames burn down to embers.

* * *

"GET OUT OF MY WAY POTTER" Lily screamed from outside the compartment door interrupting the smack talk that had been going on between Sirius and Olivia as they played there annual train ride exploding snap tournament.

"Looks like our golden couple are back." Frank exclaimed from where he was lounging across a whole bench smirking from behind his book. Olivia and Sirius mimicked his smirked and turned to where the door had now slammed open revealing a red faced Lily followed by James who was holding himself between the legs where Lily had obviously kicked him.

"Olivia please can you come with me so if Potter here decides to take a visit you can be the one to kick him in the balls!" Lily said folding her arms and glaring at James. Olivia just laughed and laid down her cards demanding Sirius for a re match when she got back.

"Shadow wouldn't kick me in balls would you?" James said as he stood up and wrapped Olivia in a hug.

"Yeah you're right James" Lily said hanging her head in defeat. Every ones head snapped round to Lily's shocked that she had called him his name and she had admitted she was wrong. Then they saw her shoulders shaking and she lifted her head in a grin.

"She'd do much worse." Lily said smirking triumphantly at James and Olivia laughed.

"It's true, sorry prongs but I gotta be looking after my girls!" Olivia hollered from the compartment door that had just shut forcefully thanks to Lily's eagerness to get as far from the marauders as possible.

Moments later the door re opened and Remus walked in smiling.

"So moony, where has one been to put a smile such as that on ones face?" Sirius joked raising his eyebrows.

"Well Padfoot I think one is smiling due to a certain Amy Taylor being in ones company?" Frank teased playing along with Sirius.

Remus blushed a deep red and glared at his best friends who were now all laughing at his discomfort.

"Yeah well I believe you have the same smile after seeing Alice!" Remus shot back at Frank who stopped laughing and returned Remus' glare.

"In fact all of us are wrapped around those girls we permanently wear goofy smiles. There are we even?" Remus finished and raised his eyebrows to see if anyone would continue.

"Well I'm glad I'm not wrapped around a girl as you so strangely put it moony!" Sirius said stretching out over the seat kicking James to floor in the process.

James looked up at his brother and glared before smirking.

"What?" Sirius asked innocently not liking the gleam in James' eyes.

"Come off it Sirius, we all know you like Shadow!" James said. Sirius looked completely shocked for a moment until what James had said sunk in.

"Oh god." Sirius breathed and stood abruptly,

"I like Olivia. My best friend, the one and only maraudette I can't like her" Sirius mumbled to himself while his friends sat around him swapping money that they owed from bets they had placed on how long it would take Sirius to realise his feelings. Frank was clearly winning based on the big grin on his face.

"No I don't like her" Sirius said looking up at his friends.

They all looked at him as if he had grown a second head, he might as well have. Sirius felt like two people one who wanted Olivia and the other was more reserved and thinking about their friendship.

"Okay we'll put it down to you having a crush then" Remus teased and Sirius turned in a flash.

"Remus I'm sixteen years old, hell I didn't even have crushes when I was eight years old. Sirius Black does not get crushes!" Sirius explained mortified at even the thought.

This of course left the marauders in hysterics and Sirius Black confused while his friends knew exactly what he felt, he had no idea.

* * *

Olivia sat next to the window laughing with her girls about something she wasn't even sure about, all she knew was that whatever it was, it was about James and it was hella funny!

"So Miss. Collins have you made any progress on the Sirius situation?" Alice's question dragged Olivia from the world of blurry trees passing by the window and back into reality.

"What situation?" Olivia asked confused

"Please Olivia we're your best friends surely by now you know that we pick up on what the others are thinking and right now Watson I'm thinking that somebody's in like" Lily said waggling her eyebrows at Olivia who's eyes had widened a considerable amount.

"What the hell kind of drugs have you been taking Sherlock either that or you've begun to learn the language of bull shit!" Olivia said hoping to hide her true emotions by the looks on the girl's faces she hadn't delivered.

"I think you're the one talking out of your ass Olivianna Collins!" Lily fired back,

"I know you like him it's obvious the last five weeks he's barely let you out of his site, you're both touchy feely and the looks on your faces every time you see each other is a whole other level!" Lily continued.

"Lils the only reason he's been like that the past weeks is because of the whole Liam situation, we're touchy feely as you put because... well I don't know why we're just comfortable with each other I guess and when I look at him I feel complete and safe like nothing can get to me" Olivia said the last bit to herself and covered her mouth when she realised she had said it out loud.

"Shit!" Olivia cursed at her carelessness.

"I knew it!" All three girls shouted at the same time, they all looked at each other and started laughing.

"Guy's no this is seriously bad he's my best friend!" Olivia said ducking her head and playing with her fingers.

"It's 'Siriusly' something, but I don't think bad is the right word" Alice chipped in and all the girls looked at her before falling about laughing once again.

"Okay Alice I'll give that to you, it was pretty good. Smart ass!" Olivia smiled at her giggling friend.

When they had all calmed down they began to address the issue at hand.

"Okay Olivia all you need to do is tell him how you feel" Amy prompted and Olivia shook her head.

"No Amy absolutely not there will be no telling him anything I will not ruin our friendship over this little... this little- um." Olivia struggled for the right word to fit the situation.

"Crush?"Alice supplied.

"NO!" Olivia shouted "I do not ever get crushes!" Olivia finished making the girls snicker at her outburst.

"This thing." Olivia said finally thinking of a word.

"Moving on so did you guys see McGonagall's face when we did our prank!" Olivia laughed effectively ending the conversation about her and Sirius.

* * *

The group of fifteen and sixteen year olds got off the train and began to say their goodbyes to each other promising to meet up during the six weeks they had off before returning back as sixth years.

"Goodbye my beautiful Lily flower." James said and grabbed Lily into a fierce hug.

"James I would get off right now before I am called in to kill you" Olivia teased as she walked past him just as Lily punched him in the ribs. Oh the romance.

Everyone's eyes soon landed on the wannabe couple.

"I'll write to you everyday okay and tell me all the day's you can get out and I'll come meet you okay?" Sirius said looking into Olivia's eyes desperately trying not to lose himself in them.

"Okay." Olivia nodded and opened her arms to wrap them around his neck as he drew her into a hug.

"Love you Livvy." Sirius said into her hair and felt her smile against his shoulder.

"I love you too Sirius" She replied her voice slightly muffle by his t-shirt, even then Sirius heard loud and clear and it went straight to his heart. Her words meaning more to him then she probably realised.

They released each other and walked over to where James parents Emma and Richard stood beaming at them.

"Look at all of you!" Emma said walking out of her husband's embrace to hug each of them in turn.

"My two handsome boys and beautiful girl." Emma said ecstatic that her in her opinion and mind three children were here.

"OLIVIA!" A low loud voice shouted from somewhere on the platform and Olivia stiffened at the sound and Sirius grabbed her hand.

"Shit!" Olivia cursed under her breath. Emma and Richard looked at the young girl before them who had just had all traces of confidence wiped from her.

"Sweetheart you're always welcome at our house you know that." Richards spoke softly to Olivia, who smiled up at him like a daughter would to a father.

"Thank you, but I have to go otherwise he's going to be mad" Olivia said turning her head as if to see how close her dad was to her. Olivia gave hugs to those around her spending longer with Sirius who was whispering words of comfort and encouragement into her ear.

"Olivia we have to go now, he's not in a good mood!" Trixie said as she walked over with a scared look on her face Leander followed her with the same sort of face. Olivia gulped and walked over to them waving goodbye.

"Olivia maybe we should-"Richard started fearing for the safety of the three young people in front of him.

"Don't worry about it, it's fine we can deal!" Olivia shouted back before she disappeared out of view.

"She'll be fine mate" James said in a voice that hopefully portrayed the words he had just said, but he was feeling anything but what he had just said.

Sirius turned to walk off and prayed to god that Olivia would be okay.

* * *

"Stupid blood traitor!" Orion screamed at Olivia as he tortured her once again and Olivia screamed out as her father joined in with the curse.

"STOP!" Leander shouted from the corner where him and Trixie were bound by magic to prevent them from helping their sister.

"Shut up!" Emma said in a cool voice as if she couldn't be bothered with him and with no thought cursed him.

Asterion leaned down and grabbed his youngest daughter by her hair and dragged her up until she was standing where he then proceeded to slap her face and she fell back to where she had been laying before.

The family knew that Olivia didn't cry and therefore made it a competetition to see who could be the first to make tears fall and so far no-one had succeeded.

"Father please just let me finish this we have been torturing her for 2 weeks non -stop and she won't cry I'm bored!" Orion moaned like a small toddler.

"I'm sorry son but this" he gestured towards Olivia who lay broken and bleeding in the middle of the floor. "Gets finished by me" Asterion leant down to face Olivia and spoke in a deathly calm voice,

"You've been a thorn in my side since you were born and when you're gone I will be the happiest man in the world" He sneered at Olivia.

Trixie and Leander watched shell shocked at how a parent could say such things to their child.

Olivia looked up at her father no this man that she happened to share a last name with in fear and terror. Orion yanked her back into a standing position and let go not wanting to touch the 'filth' for long as Olivia's mother had so called her.

What happened next would scar Olivia forever.

"Avada Kedavra!" Asterion shouted aiming his wand at his daughter who gasped and rolled out of the way just as the green light soared over her head. Leander and Trixie were screaming while the other family members were laughing gleefully. Pure evil.

Olivia called on her wand less magic and pushed it out so forcefully her mother, father, brother and Sister were all knocked unconscious. Olivia stumbled over to where Leander and Trixie were and released them and they helped support Olivia up the stairs after locking the basement door.

"Oh my god Olivia are you okay?" Trixie cried as she watched her sister stumble around the room packing clothes.

"I'm fine." Olivia spoke through gritted teeth only to prove how much pain she was in.

"Please pack some clothes and get out of here find somewhere to stay and don't come back here! Leander you're of age I need you to aparate me too the Potter mansion and then you both need to go please!" Olivia said even through her pain she could still have control over a situation.

The both agreed and packed a small case of things they wanted and in less than ten minutes they were holding onto Leander as he aparated them away from their hell.

Olivia held onto the Potters step rail as she climbed the stairs up to the door after telling Leander and Trixie to go and not wait around.

She knocked on the door and waited all the while losing more and more blood.

* * *

Sirius had been extremely worried over the past 2 weeks he had sent out so many letters he could no longer count yet had only received a handful back, they were short and clipped only giving him a quick 'how are you' and 'I love you'

Sirius walked downstairs to where his family was waiting to sit down together and have a music night like they did every week when there was a knock at the door. Sirius followed both his parents and James to the door everyone was curious yet anxious to see who would be knocking for them at this late hour.

Time seemed to slow to a standstill as Sirius saw Olivia covered in blood and bruises clutching her side as she struggled to breathe. Emma gasped and ran forward to get Olivia and as Olivia let go of the rail she fell forward into Emma's arms.

Sirius stepped forward his heart beating so loud he thought it would come out of his chest.

"Oh god Liv look at me, they did this to you didn't they?" Sirius said as he knelt next to her and stroked her face. Olivia just nodded and winced at the pain that movement brought.

"Let me take her mum." Sirius said in a panicked tone as he saw Olivia's eyes close and not re-open.

"No no, no Olivia open your eyes don't you dare close your eyes!" Sirius said and lifted her at the same time and began running through the house followed closely by his family. Sirius laid Olivia down on his bed and let Emma heal her wounds. James came up next to him wrapped an arm around him in a brotherly embrace, he looked equally distraught at the thought of his best girl friend in so much pain.

Sirius didn't even register that it would make him look weak as tears began to slowly fall down his face as he looked at the beautiful girl laying broken and weak in his bed.

It was only then he realised he was in love with his best friend. Sirius Black was in love with Olivianna Collins.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is my longest chapter yet, hope you are going to like there is definatley some Sirius drama!**

**Please leave a review, even if you don't have an account please leave me something so I know that people do like this story.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 5****- Pain, Love and Fights. **

Sirius spent the next two hours sitting by his bed that was currently holding Olivia. He couldn't help but just watch her and soak up beauty. Sirius couldn't believe that of all the people in the world he just had to fall in love with his best most treasured friend, he had never even had a girl friend for more than 2 weeks and here he was wanting to accept a long lasting relationship with a girl that had been by his side for 9 years.

Sirius was pulled from his musings when Olivia moaned and moved her head to the side and began breathing hard and clutching her side. Sirius eyes widened and he shouted out of the room to Emma who came running through moments later with James and Richard hot on her heels.

Olivia was now gasping for air and moaning in pain all the while clutching Sirius hand as tight as she possibly could in her weakened state. Sirius leant down to whisper in her ear words of comfort hoping to take away some of the pain.

"It's okay Livvy I'm here I'm not going to let them hurt you, I'll protect you with my life I promise." Sirius spoke softly to her and even through her pain Olivia managed to look up into the eyes of her best friend and murmur a quick thank you before she screamed.

"Emma what's wrong with her?" Richard asked his wife concerned about the girl he thought of as a daughter.

"It looks like after effects of the cruciatus curse, if it was put on her a number of times by more than one person it creates effects that happen later on, they can sometimes be worse than the curse itself." Emma said before running out of the room shouting back that they needed to keep Olivia calm while she went and got some more pain relief potion.

James went to stand on the other side of the bed and grabbed Olivia's other pale shaking hand,

"Come on Shadow I know it hurts but you have try and be calm, look think about the prank, that was good right I mean you saw McGonagall's face!" James told Olivia trying to take her mind of the pain. Olivia managed a weak smile and tried to get her breathing under control.

"Sirius" Olivia managed to get out in a strangled whisper.

"I'm here Livvy I promise I'm not going anywhere!" Sirius said and kissed her head gently just as Emma came back into the room carrying different potions.

"Is she okay? I'm sorry I had to go to the hospital we were out of the potions I needed." Emma spoke out of breath as she raced through the door. Emma was a healer at St. Mungos and was extremely good at her job that she had been doing for 20 years.

"Sirius, James I want you to each grab one of her arms and pull her up into a sitting position, it will be painful for her but if she lies down to long the potions won't work properly." Emma instructed her two sons. They both nodded and gently grabbed Olivia's arms.

"One, two, three" James counted and they lifted wincing at the scream that reached their ears,

"Sorry sweetheart I know it hurts but you need to sit up to take the potions" Emma said sympathetically and Olivia nodded and took the potions pulling a face each time either from the pain or taste of the potions.

Finally Olivia relaxed into the pillows as he breathing returned to normal.

"Ow." Olivia said in a broken whisper and Sirius breathed a sigh of relief thanking Merlin that she wasn't in as much pain as she had been.

"Jesus Christ Liv you know how to worry a guy!" Sirius breathed and smiled softly as Olivia returned the favour.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to just turn up, I didn't know where else to go." Olivia said and her eyes moistened and just for a split second Sirius thought that she might cry after all this time but in the space of a heartbeat they were clear again.

"Olivia what did they do to you?" Richard asked as he pulled up a chair to sit next to the bed with James, Sirius and Emma copying his actions. Olivia began shaking her head and looked down at her hands which were still trembling where they held Sirius' and James' hands.

Sirius looked up at his parents and brother and without speaking any words they got up and left Sirius silently telling them that she would only talk to him and he would call them back when it was time.

"Liv. Please tell me." Sirius pleaded once his family had gone, desperate to know what had happened.

"I can't Sirius I don't want to think about it." Olivia said, even when she was weak she was still stubborn as hell!

Sirius sighed realising he was going to have to dig deep to find out what had happened.

"Look Liv, remember when my dad used the cruciatus curse on me and I didn't want to tell you what it was." Sirius looked over at her and saw her nod briefly "Then you told me that I could tell you everything because you knew what it felt like and you were my best friend and you would always be there for me so what was the point of you not knowing?" Once again Olivia nodded and her shoulder slumped in defeat realising that she could not keep anything from him just as couldn't from her.

"My dad he- uh..." Olivia tried and failed to put words together as images of what had happened flooded her mind making her cringe.

"He what Liv, was it the cruciatus curse?" Sirius asked getting more and more panicked. Olivia looked up at him with frightened eyes.

"Well yes but he, after he..." Olivia once again flinched and Sirius had to think about what she was saying and when he thought he had it he thought he was going to be sick.

"Liv did he... did he use the killing curse?" Sirius asked in a shaky voice that betrayed how scared he was for his best friend.

Olivia looked down as if she was ashamed of herself and slowly nodded. Sirius had to blink a few times before he completely registered that if Olivia was not a powerful witch and did not possess strong wand less magic she would not be here and he would never had seen her again.

Abruptly Sirius stood and paced around the room trying so hard to keep control and not go after her family, but when he thought about how she must have felt to have her own father try to kill her he completely lost it. Sirius threw his fist into the nearest wall snapping a few bones in the process but not noticing.

"Sirius no please stop!" Olivia called over to him but Sirius was completely raging by this point. James, Emma and Richard all ran through the door, looking first to Olivia and after seeing she was okay turned to Sirius who had now leant his back against the wall breathing heavily.

"Sirius darling let me see your hand." Emma reached forward and grabbed Sirius' hand and took her wand out to begin healing the snapped bones.

"Sirius what happened?" Richard asked also coming over to his son whilst James went over to where Olivia was.

"Him." Was all Sirius could get out through his gritted teeth. Both Emma and Richard looked at him confused.

"Who?" They both asked at the same.

"Olivia's dad tried to kill her!" Sirius seethed and nearly punched the wall again had it not been for Emma healing his hand and Richard standing next to him to prevent him from doing anything else stupid. Gasps rang out around the room and everyone turned to face Olivia, their faces were replicas of what Sirius' had been when he found out. Full of disbelief and fear.

"Olivia is this true?" Richard asked the petrified girl. Olivia nodded and wished for once that she could cry all she really wanted right now was to let her emotions take her away and be in Sirius arms. The arms of the boy she loved. _Loved? I love Sirius. _

Distracted from her thought Olivia looked up at the faces of her loved ones and nodded slowly. Richard turned to walk out of the room and Emma followed him. James continued to look down at Olivia and stooped down to hug her tight and kiss her cheek before also leaving.

"Sirius please come and sit down." Olivia said her voice becoming stronger. Like a puppy on a leash he came over and sat down. Olivia rubbed his hand where it had been healed.

"What else did you expect Sirius?" Olivia asked and ran a hand through his soft black hair. Subtly Sirius shivered under her touch.

"Not that. How can someone do that to their own child?" Sirius added in disgust. Olivia shrugged but grimaced at the pain it brought.

Olivia proceeded to tell Sirius all that had happened in detail about the curses, killing and how she had knocked them out then told Lee and Trixie to go somewhere. Finally when she had finished Sirius told her to sleep, he stayed with her till he was sure she was asleep where he then walked out form his bedroom to tell his parents what had happened.

As it turned out Richard had gone straight to his Auror office and insisted that the Collins family be arrested and taken in for a trial. Being head Auror allowed him to get this all done in a matter of minutes. However as the whole Collins household was searched nobody was found and all manner of clothes and items were gone as well as the basement door blasted open.

"The bastards deserve more than Azkaban" Richard declared as he downed his second glass of scotch. Everyone present agreed.

It was decided there and then that Olivia would stay in Potter mansion just like Sirius around a real family and people that would love her unconditionally.

* * *

On a particular hot day during the last week of the holiday all five marauders were lounging around in their swim wear around the pool, excepting Olivia and Sirius who were dive bombing into the pool repeatedly soaking the others.

"Hello?" Came a honey sweet voice from behind the gate to the back garden. Everyone looked over at the gate and James stood up and walked over to it wand out as a precaution.

"Who is it?" James asked cautiously.

"It's Lily, Alice and Amy Potter, You invited us over remember?" Lily's voice came through again, no longer sweet but laced with annoyance at the fact that she was talking to James.

Even though James could tell it was her and what she had said was true he never forgot his parent's safety procedures.

"Prove it!" James said back and smirked at the annoyed huff.

"My name is Lily Potter, I absolutely hates your guts you gave me a bracelet in second year and I gave it to Olivia to catapult in your face during transfiguration!" Lily finished and Olivia burst out laughing at the memory causing James to glare at her and then open the gate.

Olivia got out of the pool and ran over to her friends all the while without realising that Sirius was taking the opportunity to look her up and down with nearly mouth watering interest, her tanned body and flat stomach which ended with a glittering belly piercing that was on show for the world while she was in her blue bikini, her large impressive... um assets and her gorgeous face which was shielded by his own mirrored sun glasses that she had borrowed (stolen) Olivia had always been beautiful but seeing her now feeling the emotions that he did was like a whole new breath of fresh air. He only stopped his mindless gawking when Remus threw a ball at his head and winked at him. _Sometimes Remus, your timing is awful! _

"Olivia we heard all about what happened, are you okay?" Lily asked concerned for her friend, she had been away on holiday when it had happened and had not had a chance to speak to Olivia since.

"Sherlock I am absolutely fine I promise you not even a bruise left, I'm as hot as ever." Olivia smirked and winked at her friend and she jumped when Sirius came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, their wet bodies clinging together at every curve, making them both stop everything even breathing.

Sirius loved the feeling of having her so close to him and suddenly remembered what he had come over for, before he became... distracted.

"Well you know what if your 'as hot as ever' Miss. Collins I will be glad to help you out with your current situation." He whispered into her ear and she shivered just as he grabbed her and lifted her into his arms bridal style and ran towards the pool.

"Sirius! Put me down!" Olivia said squealing and laughing at the same time.

"I think not!" He replied and with that he jumped into the pool with Olivia still cradled in his arms.

They both emerged seconds later coughing and spluttering but laughing all the same. As Olivia was basically sitting on Sirius' lap it put their eye level at the same height and as the gaze between their eyes deepened so did their need for each other. Sirius hands that rested on her smooth hips tightened ever so slightly as did her grip around his neck.

Even though the group wanted to see the two together they also did love a few jokes, so when it seemed that Sirius had decided to move forward each and every one of their group cannon balled into the pool covering the two love birds in sploshes of water.

When everyone was finally up from the water and Olivia had removed herself from Sirius, blushing madly, the group knew they were in trouble from the looks on the latter two's faces.

"Ah Shit!" Frank exclaimed and started to swim for the edge, the others following, just as Sirius and Olivia sucked in deep breaths and went underwater. They went around pulling the legs of person creating an all out swimming pool wrestling match.

* * *

Later into the evening when they had dried off and eaten the bbq dinner that Emma and Richard had so kindly prepared for them all, they were sat in front of the fire readying themselves for an innocent game of dares...Except James found the fire whiskey.

By the time it was midnight they still had not started their game of dares and had had a fair bit to drink, even Lily was slightly tipsy.

"Dares!" Olivia shouted over the music that they had put on to in Olivia's words 'rave' to.

"Yes!" James shouted back and ran (slightly wonky) to turn the music down. James sat down next to Lily who in her tipsy state didn't seem to mind, which obviously made James the happiest man alive. Sirius lay sprawled across the sofa and Olivia sat down on the floor by his head. Remus occupied the armchair nearest the fire while Amy and Alice lay on their stomachs in the middle of the floor.

"I have an idea." James spoke up.

"Don't hurt yourself." Lily said probably meaning to keep it to herself rather than out loud, everyone just started at her for a second before breaking down into laughing fits, while James playfully nudged Lily's shoulder causing her to smile at him. James' breath caught in his throat as he looked at the beautiful smile on Lily's face, one he had seemed so many times just not directed at him.

"Anyway like I was saying, maybe we should split into pairs and have team dares?" James said excitedly hoping they would say yes so he could pair up with Lily.

"Yeah that's great!" Alice perked up and looked over at Frank obviously hoping to be with him.

"Right okay then everybody choose your pair." It all kind of happened in a blur but each guy grabbed a girl with lightening reflexes. Sirius rolled off the couch and pulled Olivia basically onto his lap, Remus also went to the floor and pulled Amy's hand towards him, Frank did the same to Alice and James wrapped an arm around Lily. Each boy eyeing the others in secret threatening that they wanted to be with their girl even though none of the girls belonged to them, which may have hurt them slightly if they had not been drunk.

"Whoa dudes!" Olivia shouted out and grabbed another shot of fire whiskey,

"Right let's get on with this!" Amy said and even though she wasn't exactly sober she still wasn't fond of dares, but she was glad to be on the same team as Remus.

"Let's go" Olivia said standing up and jumping on the sofa to do a little sing and dance of Let's Go by Neyo and Calvin Harris (one of her muggle favourites)

As the night progressed into early morning all sorts of dares had been put out, Frank and Alice had been videoed singing a song and dance which had then been posted on a social network called Twitter on Lily's account, Amy and Remus had to do as many shots as they could in a minute, James and Lily much to James' delight had to kiss for longer than 20 seconds. Of course though the best dare had to go to Olivia and Sirius who had been crowned king and queen of dares since 1st year. They had to climb up to the 2nd floor balcony and jump into the pool, while wearing ridiculous outfits.

Of course though each couple still had one more dare to do, each dare had been taken from a hat that magically provided pieces of paper with dares written on them.

"Right this is the last one" James announced "But there is one for each group." He continued.

"Okay so this is Olivia and Sirius' one." Lily spoke "Right guys your dare says to lay on each other for the whole night and when it is time to sleep you must sleep in the same bed." Lily read and had to stifle a giggle at Olivia and Sirius' shocked faces. Out of all that the dares they had done today it seemed that due to the tension between them this was going to prove hard.

Olivia gulped and stood up to where Sirius was laid out on the sofa like earlier and looked at him and he also looked unsure. With a deep breath Olivia straddled him and then blanketed his body with her own, laying her head on his chest and wrapping her arms around his neck as his went around her waist. Both sighing contently they looked back at Lily as if to see if she was satisfied and then Olivia held her hand out to read the next dare for Amy and Remus.

"Right you guys Amy, Remus your dare is-"Olivia broke giggling and Amy looked nervous for a second. "Sorry, your dare is to kiss for 15 seconds every hour starting now." Olivia finished reading the dare.

Remus and Amy both closed their eyes and kissed for the first time deepening as time went on and by the time 15 seconds came they were both breathless but looking like they so desperately wanted more.

"So we will set an alarm for every hour so even when your asleep you can do it" Olivia smiled sweetly and passed the hat to Remus and by doing so pressed her body closer to Sirius and felt his muscles tense under her.

"Alice, Frank your dare is...wow... looks like you guys are having a little game of seven minutes in heaven." Remus said with raised eyebrows causing Alice to blush and Frank to try and hide the grin that threatened to spread over his face.

"You guys read Lily and James' and then go do that..." Remus said his neck heating up and both Sirius and Olivia laugh at the obvious discomfort that their friends felt about sexual situations, where they were both experienced.

"James and Lily your dare is to take a truth serum and say what you really think about each other." Alice read and then put the paper down to follow Frank into a separate room. James and lily both left to find a truth serum and Remus and Amy went off to get some more drinks. Leaving Olivia and Sirius alone.

"Soo..." Sirius started noticing the tension in the air between them especially for him and his newly developed feelings it was taking all his might not to pull her head down and kiss her and tell her he loved her,_ Though hadn't that nearly happened in the pool?_

"You're very comfy." Olivia laughed and tried to relax, but how could she when she was sprawled on top of the guy she loved.

"Well thank you very much, glad I could be of assistance." Sirius replied glad that things weren't as awkward anymore. Olivia snuggled down into his chest more and sighed.

"You smell good too." Olivia commented and Sirius raised an eyebrow she was quite drunk.

Sirius went to reply but Lily stormed back into the room looking every bit pissed off with James following.

"Wow so the truth serum wasn't good?" Sirius asked taking in their facial expressions.

"She won't do it." James said folding his arms.

"YOU LOSE!" Olivia and Sirius both shouted and high fived.

"Who lost?" Frank asked as he walked back in holding Alice's hand causing everyone to stop and look at them.

"What?" They both said.

"So seven minutes in heaven and you're a couple, must have been a hella good seven minutes!" Remus announced as he walked back in with Amy, taking on some of Olivia's Americanisms.

"Very funny Moony, but we've actually been dating for the past month, but hey they were some good seven minutes." Frank told them and Alice slapped him on the arm playfully.

"Awhh so you too are like going out, that's so cute... I would hug you but I'm not allowed to move unless I need the bathroom you know so." Olivia congratulated them and they all laughed.

* * *

As Emma and Richard walked in to look at the scene before them they couldn't help but laugh. True to their word Olivia and Sirius had stuck to their dare and fallen asleep together on the couch, her head and hands on his chest and while his remained glued to her waist. Frank and Alice were curled up on the opposites couch in a somewhat same position. James and Lily were in separate sleeping bags with a large distance between them. However what shocked the married couple the most was seeing Amy and Remus snogging in the corner of the room due to their hourly alarm going off.

As they broke apart Remus stroked her cheek and placed a small loving kiss on her lips but drew back when she squeaked at seeing Mr and Mrs Potter. This of course woke up the rest of the group who all scrambled to their feet excepting Olivia and Sirius who seemed to be lost in one another again until James threw his pillow at them.

"Why is everybody throwing things at me lately?" Sirius asked.

"Maybe because you two keep staring at each other like love sick puppies!" James threw back.

"So why were you two kissing?" Emma asked raising her eye brow.

"Well it started as a dare but then I realised 15 seconds just wasn't enough so I realised that if I made Amy my girlfriend than I could kiss her whenever and for how long I wanted." Remus explained.

"Go Moony" Frank whooped and they all joined in glad that their night of fun had brought together two couples, pushed apart one and made the other completely and utterly confused.

* * *

"Thank you so much for having me Emma, it means so much to me." Olivia spoke softly to the women in front of her. Emma smiled with tears in her eyes and pulled Olivia into a hug.

"You are most welcome my darling, you're staying with us now no more going back there, as far as I am concerned you are my daughter." Olivia smiled and knew that if she could she would probably be holding back tears at the moment.

The small family finished saying goodbye telling the three teenagers to behave earning the scoffs and laughs. What stumped Olivia the most is when Mrs. Potter whispered in her ear to stop denying herself the love she craved when she knew it was right in front of her.

"Olivia!" A voice shouted and Olivia turned to see Trixie running towards her. They had only spoken via letters since they had separated to risk being caught by any lurking deatheaters.

"Trixie!" Olivia shouted back and dropped her trunk to run full pelt at her sister grasping her in a giant hug, both babbling about how much they missed each other. Leander joined in the hug halfway through while Sirius picked up Olivia's fallen suitcase.

Sirius felt his blood begin to boil the moment that Bradley Scott a seventh year Hufflepuff sided up against Olivia. Feeling possessive over his girl, _But she isn't your girl yet!, _Sirius shook away his annoying subconscious that seemed to be his mortal enemy recently and walked over to stand behind Olivia.

"I just wanted to know if maybe you wanted to go out some time when we get to Hogwarts." Bradley asked ignoring Sirius, obviously thinking that because he was older he was better... Stupid boy.

Sirius growled and Olivia looked up at him and smiled well he thought it was a smile since he refused to look away from Bradley and could only look from the corner of his eye.

"Thanks but no thanks Bradley." Olivia said half turning away.

"So are you like frigid now or something because of what happened, you need to get over yourself." Bradley sneered and Sirius hit him square in the jaw but before he could get another punch in Olivia held onto one arm and Richard held onto the other. Bradley got up and walked away, embarrassed that he had been put on his ass by a sixth year in front of a platform full of people.

"Hey it's okay." Olivia spoke and stroked Sirius' cheek.

"You couldn't even get on the train before you started causing trouble." Richard said shaking his head "This is going to be an interesting year." He finished and yet he had no idea how true his statement was.

* * *

As they had arrived back at Hogwarts on a Saturday they had the weekend to relax before lessons resumed on Monday. Their first lesson as sixth years began with defence against the dark arts.

"Settle down class." The stand in professor said to the class. Professor what's his name was filling in for their normal defence teacher while he was away with the flu, this professor had no control over the class and the marauders were taking much advantage of that, throwing things around the class aiming directly at Slytherins who they shared the class with, the marauders scoring each other when they hit a certain part of the body.

Olivia's bouncy ball she had conjured and thrown hit Snape right where a guy didn't want to be hit, he groaned in pain and clutched himself, cursing Olivia.

"SCORE!" Olivia shouted and high fived Remus and Sirius who were on either side of her.

"You little bitch, you were aiming there!" Snape growled through gritted teeth. Olivia shrugged innocently,

"How could I aim there dearest Snivellous, it's far too small to be used as a target." Olivia smirked while the room howled with laughter, even some of the Slytherins.

When the class finally settled down due to McGonagall being called in, the teacher took his stance at the front of the class and flicked his hands to the board where two words appear and Olivia's face drained to the palest white.

_Unforgivable Curses_.

The whole group turned to look at her as well as some of the deatheater wannabes who smirked evilly in her direction obviously they had heard what had happened.

"Now class there are three types of unforgivable curses who can name them for me." The professor continued and one by one the curses were called out. When it came to the last one Malfoy raised his hand and answered,

"The last would be the killing curse professor" Malfoy spoke with a chilling voice and turned to Olivia,

"I do apologise if you were going to answer that Olivia, I know how you feel about that curse and recent events." He grinned and Olivia stood up grabbing her stuff and began to walk to the classroom door but before she made it there she made sure to give Malfoy a hard knee to the balls for good measure before she broke into a full run with Sirius shouting her name behind her.

* * *

Sirius stood up and ran straight after Olivia also giving Malfoy pain however punching him in the face rather than the balls. Maybe his dad was right this was gonna be one hell of a year.

Sirius ran all the way to the bush that covered the entrance to their cave knowing full well that she would be there. Sirius climbed down the steps and turned to see Olivia standing in front of the pool throwing stones creating ripples in the water. Sirius heart was pounding against his rib cage so hard he thought for a second that cracked ribs may be a possibility.

"Liv?" Sirius asked but she didn't jump at his voice just continued throwing rocks.

"I'm sorry I over reacted, I just I kept seeing...That." Olivia shivered and the thoughts.

"Hey, you didn't overreact what happened to you is horrible." Sirius said standing next to her and also began to throw stones.

"It just seems that I attracted trouble last year" Olivia sighed and then straightened up and then dropped the stones,

"But you know what I'm done with people taking advantage of me, this year I want everything to change starting now." Olivia smiled and began to walk back to the entrance.

Sirius thought he was going to pass out from heart failure but he knew he needed to tell her, while she continued to walk away he couldn't help but blurt out the words that had burned his mind for weeks now.

"I love you." It all came out as one quick word but Olivia snapped around and looked at him eyes wide and Sirius realised that he might as well carry on there was no going back now.

"I love you Olivia. I- I realised that things were different after the whole Liam thing and I knew that I wanted to protect you and be with you so you never had to get hurt again and then the whole thing with your parents happened and I saw you laying in my bed and I realised then that I want to be the one by your side making you laugh, protecting you and be that person you share every part of your soul with, and I know Olivia I am completely and irrevocably in love with you and I want to be with you as long as you'll have me." Sirius finished and took a breath glad that he said what needed to be said but anxious to see her reaction... was this the end of their friendship? Or the beginning of something so beautiful that nature bowed in its presence.

Olivia just stared at me for a few moments wide eyes processing what I said.

"Liv...please say something, I'm sorry I didn't want to tell you in case it ruined our friendship which is exactly what I've done." Sirius sighed rubbing his hand down his face then to the back of his neck.

Olivia walked forward to Sirius and never slowed as she closed the gap between them and pressed her lips to his, Sirius didn't hesitate and instantly wound his arm around her waist pulling her tighter against him, his other hand tangling in her curly hair, cupping her head and tilting it to the side to deepen their kiss. Olivia moaned when their tongues touched and thought that nothing could get better than kissing the man that she loved. Olivia moved her arms from around his neck, over his shoulder and down his chest before sliding up the material and feeling his muscles underneath that's she had longed to feel for weeks and sunk into the kiss. When they pulled back they were both breathless but their eyes betrayed their longing.

"I love you too Sirius." Olivia said honesty blazing on her every feature. That was all Sirius needed, he grinned so much he thought his face would split and pulled her back into his embrace to kiss her all over again.

* * *

They stayed in their cave for a little over 2 hours talking like they normally would only this time Sirius had Olivia cradled in his arms in a lovers embrace rather than a friends every so often having to kiss her to make himself believe that this was happening and not a dream. Not that Olivia minded.

They finally decided that they needed to get back before their friends decided to come and look for them. Even though it would be impossible considering that their cave didn't show up on the map.

They walked through the grounds hands linked up and even though they had done this so many times before it felt more intimate.

"Race ya back?" Olivia asked Sirius as she stepped in front of him and continued to walk backwards a gleam in her eyes.

"You're on!" Sirius challenged and they both began to run coming in at a draw. They were both panting and trying to catch their breath but Sirius left no time for that as he grabbed Olivia's waist and pulled her to him for a long hard kiss.

"What the f-" James started to say as he rounded the corner to see his two best friends snogging like there was no tomorrow but someone slapped a hand over his mouth to prevent the rest of his curse coming out and to his surprise it was Lily and he let himself revel in the touch of her skin against his even if she wasn't touching him for reasons she wanted to.

Sirius and Olivia broke apart at James voice but never released their arms from around each other.

"YES! That's it pay up people I win the bet!" Remus shouted and then stopped "Wait you are together aren't you or was that just some random snogging going on?" Remus asked hoping he hadn't just made a fool of himself.

"Yes Remy we are together." Olivia answered and Remus went back to collecting his money while Olivia went back to her previous activities ignoring the groans of her friends.

"Maybe them being together is bad I mean they were touchy feely as friends, oh god what have we got ourselves into." Alice asked burying her head in Frank's chest and everyone nodding in agreement.

* * *

The rest of the week past quite quickly especially with the news that the two most wanted people in school had gotten together spread around quicker than any other gossip that had graced the halls of Hogwarts.

"But I wanted to have a go with him before I left school!"

"Damn I never got to be with her, was she good?"

"They won't last they'll be over and shagging with the rest of the school in a few weeks."

Were just some of the comments that Olivia and Sirius heard throughout the week, causing a few punches and bitch fights to break out but nothing too serious. Of course that was too good to last.

"So you finally shacked up with him then?" Emma sneered at her sister as she blocked Olivia and the marauders way out from the hall.

"Yes I did now move." Olivia said darkly remembering that night. Emma had not been put on trial when she had been found because she was not yet 17 and therefore could not be sent to Azkaban. The other members of her family had not yet been found.

Sirius moved up behind Olivia and placed his hands on her hips to prevent her from doing anything, at some point Trixie and Leander had also made an appearance and the whole hall was stunned into silence.

"Back off Emma." Trixie threatened her sister, her eyes promising hell if she didn't.

"Why, I'm just congratulating little Olivia on her new love life." Emma tried the innocent act on.

"No you didn't, move or I'll make you!" Olivia said clenching her fists tightly at her sides.

"Okay well I just wanted to give my approval to you for getting with a pure blood, he may be a blood traitor but that's better than a mudblood I suppose." Emma shrugged and Olivia stepped forward slightly as did the group surrounding her.

"Baby calm down." Sirius whispered in her ear even though inside he was also fuming at her disgusting words.

"But then again I shouldn't give approval considering your best friends with your own little red haired mudblood over there!" Emma gestured to where Lily stood anger crossing her face.

That's when Olivia lost it, she ripped free of Sirius' grip and slapped her sister around the face of hard that the smack echoed off the walls of the hall, but she didn't stop there and pulled Emma's hair down and kicked her shins but by this time Emma had begun to fight back also grabbing a handful of Olivia's hair and pulling hard. The hitting and scratching didn't cease as the girls felt themselves being pulled off each other.

"You bitch!" Olivia shouted at her sister as she was finally pulled away into to Sirius and James' arms and Emma into Leander's, who was only touching her to get her away from his sister.

"What I'm telling the truth you hang around with scum Olivia, someone needs to tell you!" Emma said calmly and smiled.

Olivia went to lunge forward again but Sirius and James kept a firm grip on her.

"Baby no, come on walk away you're better than her, you know her opinion doesn't matter to you." Sirius said to her.

"You stay the hell away from my friends Emma or I swear to god I'll break your legs, heal them and break them again!" Olivia threatened as she walked out of Sirius' grip and out of the hall, hundreds of eyes following her.

* * *

Sirius let Olivia pace around the boy's dormitory as she let off her steam, pillows, books and other items had been thrown around the room until she finally flopped down on Sirius' bed with a groan.

Sirius lay on his side next to Olivia and smoothed her hair off her face running his fingers over the small bruise on the side of Olivia's face before he moved forward to kiss them. Olivia moved over to lay her head on his chest and he ran his hands down her back.

"I love you Sirius." Olivia said as she kissed his chest through his t-shirt. Sirius lifted her chin to look at him directly into his eyes so she knew that he was telling the complete and honest truth,

"I love you more than anything Liv, never doubt or forget that." Sirius spoke and brushed his lips against hers creating tingles. Olivia laid her head back on his chest and sight on content.

"You are my best friend and my soul mate Liv, I've always got you." Sirius whispered as they both drifted off the sleep, each in the arms of their soul mate.


	6. Chapter 6

**Decided to write the next chapter straight away so here it is, there is a one month time skip from Olivia and Emma's fight,**

**All the songs and lyrics are not mine they belong to the amazing Bon Jovi!**

**If you read this chapter please review it, it means a lot to know what people think. **

**Thanks to those who have read&reviewed... Enjoy:) **

* * *

**Chapter 6- Anniversaries, quidditch and concerts. **

Sirius opened his eyes squinting at the light as it hit them. Sirius stretched as best as he possibly could with a still sleeping Olivia sprawled out over his chest, he relaxed back into the pillows content to just lie in his bed with Olivia in his arms until she awoke.

Unfortunately for him she woke up only 5 minutes later. She had fallen asleep in his bed after she had come in to have a mini marauder party with the boys, where they had planned their new pranks, ate chocolate thanks to moony and drank (though not enough to get them drunk enough for hangovers)

"Mmm." Olivia let out a long moan as she stretched, Sirius eyes momentarily diverted to her body as she did. When she relaxed again she smirked at him.

"You alright there Black?" Olivia asked noticing the way that Sirius' eyes had followed over her every curve as she had stretched out her aching joints.

Sirius gathered himself together and smiled back at her,

"Just admiring the view Collins." Sirius said confidently and grabbed her waist so she was forced to lie on top of him. Olivia leant down and kissed his lips gently before drawing away again eyes still closed so she could savour the taste of him.

"The match is today." Olivia said as she traced circles on his chest. It was the first game of the season and it was Gryffindor V's Slytherin and James had had them all training for hours on end to ensure victory as his first year as quidditch captain.

"Yeah, oh and that other thing you know our one month anniversary" Sirius said as if he didn't care.

"Oh yeah that thing... not important." Olivia said shrugging her shoulders. They both waited for a moment before they began to laugh and Sirius rolled over and lay on top of Olivia placing several kisses on her cheek, lips and neck.

"Happy anniversary baby." Sirius whispered against her ear.

"Happy anniversary Sirius." Olivia smiled up at him and pulled his face down to hers so he could kiss her and she rolled him back over so she could straddle his hips.

"Urgh! Please stop that is not what I want to see first thing in the morning!" James groaned as he got out of bed and shook his untameable hair and putting his glasses on. "Besides you need to focus on the match not snogging each other's brains out." James admonished while he walked over to Sirius' bed and picked Olivia up and threw her over his should.

"James! What the hell are you doing you crazy ass dude!" Olivia squealed and slapped his ass.

"That is my girlfriend you're kidnapping." Sirius said not moving from the bed knowing that James wouldn't hurt her.

"Why yes, yes I do know that Padfoot. Now Olivia you need to shower so that you don't get distracted by Padfoot's scent being all over you from your little escapades this morning." James said in a disapproving voice.

"James put me down and nobody gets hurt!" Olivia said realising that he was heading towards the bathroom.

When they reached the bathroom James dropped Olivia down into the shower cubicle and smirked,

"If you say so." James said just as he turned the shower on with the lowest temperature all over Olivia's body.

"JAMES POTTER!" Olivia shrieked and grabbed the shower head and aimed it at him soaking him in the process. James also moved forward to grab the shower head and a vicious battle erupted.

Remus, Frank and Sirius all looked towards the bathroom where sounds of shrieking, shouting and banging were coming from.

"Jesus Christ, what is going on in there?" Frank asked eye brows raised. Just then Olivia and James crashed out of the bathroom, Olivia on James back as she used her wand less magic to soak him while he pointed his wand up at her also getting her drenched in ice cold water.

"What the hell?" Remus asked shaking his head at the sight of his two best friends that had now fallen to the floor continuing to soak each other.

Finally Sirius got up and went over to his brother and girlfriend and pulled them apart both of them dripping and laughing.

"Wait we weren't finished!" James moaned to Sirius who stood with his arms wrapped around Olivia from behind.

As if on cue Frank, Remus and Sirius all shouted out to him,

"The game!" James' eyes widened realising he had been wasting time.

"Shit!" James cried and ran back into the bathroom to get ready while the others laughed behind him.

"I'm getting you wet." Olivia observed looking at Sirius' now see through shirt, which wasn't distracting... at all.

"Hmm, maybe but I like holding you too much to let you go." Sirius said and kissed her neck.

"Oh gods please help us with teenagers who are helplessly in love." Remus groaned

"You're right Rems maybe god should help you." Olivia said to him referring to his relationship with Amy which had been strengthening since they had gotten together because of their kissing dare. Remus shut up then.

Olivia turned in Sirius' arms and placed a loving kiss on his lips but he grabbed the back of her head and the quick peck turned into a full blown kiss.

"Right I'm going to go get changed and then meet you in the hall." Olivia said when she finally broke free of Sirius and headed out of the boys room to get to the girls dormitory.

"Mate you are so whipped!" Remus said shaking his head but Sirius didn't comment back he just stood smiling knowing it was true Olivia had him wrapped around her finger and he didn't mind one bit.

* * *

"Morning Watson." Lily called from where she laid reading in her bed.

"Hey there Sherlock." Olivia said and ran over to the bed and jumped on Lily.

"EWW! Olivia why the hell are you wet?" Lily cried and pushed Olivia away from her.

"Me and James had a shower fight no biggie... Why are you still in bed lily-kins it's the match today." Olivia asked wandlessly drying herself.

"I was just getting up." Lily said her voice slightly quieter than it had been.

"Lils what's wrong?" Olivia asked sitting her now dried self back on the bed.

"Nothing Watson come on you need to get ready to kick Slytherins ass." Lily said smiling though Olivia could tell something was bothering her but laughed at her language.

"Okay I'm gonna have a proper shower now!" Olivia laughed and walked over to the bath room thinking about what could be wrong with Lily.

Lily swung her legs out of bed and got up putting her book back in her bedside table and sighed while looking out of the window. She had contemplated on whether or not to tell Olivia about how she was confused about Potter and how she no longer felt like she wanted to poke her eyes out every time she saw him in fact sometimes she wanted to see him. Lily had felt different ever since they had been dared to take the truth serum and Lily had backed out, the truth was she didn't want Potter to know how she really felt in all honesty she didn't know what she felt and surly she should be the first to know?

"Lily, you okay?" Alice asked as she walked past. Lily nodded at her and smiled telling her that Olivia was in the shower so she would have to wait.

When all the girls were finally dressed in their uniform or in Olivia's case her quidditch uniform they headed down to the great hall. When they entered a few wolf whistles erupted when Olivia walked through making Olivia raise her eyebrows at the Hufflepuff table where the whistles had come from and made Sirius stand up and glare at the boys who backed down immediately.

"Baby calm down, I only have eyes for you they can stare all they want as long as that's all they do, if anything else happens then you can beat the shit out of them." Olivia smiled and kissed him delicately on the lips as if to prove to the other boys that she was claimed already.

After they had all finished eating breakfast James stood up and his team also rose and the whole of Gryffindor began to cheer while the Slytherins booed but as if in sync the whole of the Gryffindor team turned to the Slytherin table and stuck up their middle fingers before high fiving and laughing at the faces and glares.

"Good luck babe, go get them!" Alice said as the kissed Frank in good luck and smiled down at her, as beater it was literally his job to go get them as she had put it.

"Thanks if we win I'm taking you out and if we don't win I'm still taking you out because I'm an awesome boyfriend." Frank winked cheekily at his blushing girlfriend. He kissed her one last time before following his team out of the hall towards the pitch.

"The first game of the season starts today with the first match between Slytherin and Gryffindor!" Remus commented through the microphone. Each house cheering at the mention of their houses and doubled in sound when the players all flew out to their respective places.

"Playing for Slytherin, beaters Greengrass and Barton, Keeper Astra, Seeker Collins and Chasers Malfoy, Black and captain Flint." Remus announced in a bored tone wanting to get on with the Gryffindors. Slytherin cheered and clapped for their team while Gryffindors booed much to the encouragement of the Gryffindor team who were also booing.

"Playing for Gryffindor, beaters Longbottom and Parker, Keeper Weasley, Seeker Collins and Chasers Black, Jones and Captain Potter!" Remus cheered with much more enthusiasm than before.

Madam Hooch stepped out onto the field and released the bludgers and snitch which circled around both the Collins sisters heads before disappearing from sight. Both girls glared at each other each of the still wanting to rip the hair from the other ones scalp after their fight in the hall.

"I want a nice clean game from all of you." Madam Hooch shouted up to all the players knowing it was futile considering the Slytherin/ Gryffindor games always ended with somebody's blood spilt and several broken bones.

"Now Potter, Flint shake hands." They both did with a crushing force and as soon as they let go the quaffle was released into the air and the game began.

* * *

40 minutes later and the game was still going full force neither Emma nor Olivia having seen the golden fleck anywhere. It was a very tight game and Gryffindor were only just holding onto the lead by 20 points and the score stood at 340-320. Both teams had played extremely well but dirty.

James called for a timeout so he could have talk with his team.

"Olivia why the hell is it taking so long!" James asked getting agitated, he really didn't want to lose his first game as captain.

"James it's a tiny gold thing that flies around at super speeds it's not that easy." Olivia tried to defend herself.

"But we can't lose." James carried on running a hand through his hair that had become slightly sweaty.

"Jesus Christ look around at how big this stadium is I need to find something a small as money while it's moving you try and fin- oh shit found it." Olivia gasped and kept her eyes focused on a spot near the Gryffindor tower.

"Okay Olivia do not take your eyes off it I'm calling the time out over get ready to go!" James said in a whisper even though the Slytherin team were on the complete opposite end of the pitch, luckily for Olivia the furthest away from the snitch.

"We're ready!" James shouted to Madam Hooch and everyone moved back into position, Olivia at a more slow pace so she could keep her eyes on the snitch.

The whistle blew and Olivia was off flying as quick as she possibly could. Realising that Emma was following her every move she took a big risk and took her eyes away moving in the opposite direction leading Emma on a fake trail before whipping around and going back the other way confusing Emma who had to slow before she could stop giving Olivia the advantage to get their first.

Luckily the snitch had not moved more than a couple of inches from where Olivia had seen it and as she moved forward she could the two Slytherin beaters coming either side of the snitch.

"JAMES!" She shouted and he turned "16!" she shouted again and knew he would understand they gave each of their moves code names so that the Slytherins didn't know what they were planning however this move was between James and Olivia so even the Gryffindors didn't know what to expect and momentarily stopped confused of what they should do.

Olivia managed to reach the snitch just before the beaters and she propelled herself of her broom lunging forward to grab the snitch, hearing gasps and shouts as she began to fall to the ground. Just as everybody thought that Olivia would plummet all the way to the ground James swooped under her catching her on the back of his broom and cheers rang throughout the stadium.

Olivia looked down at her hand and saw the little golden ball sitting in her palm and smiled just as Madam Hooch called out,

"Olivia Collins has caught the snitch, Gryffindor wins!" With a final blow of the whistle the game ended and the stadium erupted with cheers that even though it seemed impossible managed to get louder than before.

The Gryffindor team flew down to the ground and James picked up Olivia and lifted her up spinning her around when her feet came up off the floor.

"LIV!" Sirius shouted from somewhere behind and James put Olivia down and she ran over to him jumping up so her legs wrapped around his waist while her hands went round his neck holding tightly. His arms automatically went around her stroking her back and holding her close.

When he finally put her down he kissed her with passion and looked into her eyes,

"You have seriously got to stop giving me heart attacks because one day I am going to die!" Sirius let out a relieved breath knowing that she was okay and not hurt.

"I'll give you CPR." Olivia said and winked at him and Sirius laughed at his crazy girlfriend. Knowing he would never change her for the world.

"Oh my god Olivia!" Lily shouted from somewhere in the crowd and Olivia groaned.

"Am I going to be getting a lot of that? Did it really look like I was gonna fall the whole way?" Olivia asked and Sirius nodded. Brilliant.

Lily, Alice and Amy had run down to the pitch after seeing their best friend nearly tumble down to the ground. They grabbed Olivia into a four way hug keeping her in the middle all talking over each other to see if Olivia was okay.

After Olivia assured them that she was fine she stepped back into to Sirius' embrace laughing and celebrating with the rest of the team who were now organising a party in the Gryffindor common room tonight.

As a surprise to everyone Lily went over to James and kissed his cheek thanking him for 'saving' Olivia, this of course left James as giddy and a little first year.

* * *

When the team went back to the changing rooms to get changed James cornered Olivia as she came out from the bathroom where she got changed.

"Whoa James!" Olivia said as he swung her round to him.

"Sorry. Did you see Lily? She kissed me like actual kissed me not one of my fantasies!" James said excited as ever and Sirius and Frank who were stood behind James shook their heads laughing.

"Yes I did see James and I can't believe you just revealed your fantasy to me eww!" Olivia replied scrunching up her face in disgust.

"Anyway just play along as if I was the hero please Olivia pleaseeeeee" James pleaded dragging out the ease.

"Seriously James? Are you that desper-"She was cut off by him kissing her cheek?

"Thanks Shadow you're the best!" James ran off basically skipping in happiness.

"Okay?" Olivia said to herself realising how much he actually did like Lily and what he would do to get her. Olivia made a mental note to talk to Lily later.

While Olivia had been thinking Frank had followed James inside leaving Olivia and Sirius on their own. Sirius stepped forward and draped an arm over shoulders and they began to walk back to the castle.

"So I guess the party can be our anniversary celebration." Olivia smiled up at her boyfriend and he looked at her with mischief in his eyes.

"We aren't going to the party Liv." Sirius said in a voice that made her shiver.

"Where are we going then?" Olivia asked curious now that she knew he had something planned.

Sirius tapped the side of his nose and Olivia punched him lightly in the stomach and ran off with him following her. When Sirius finally caught her he picked her up from behind and began to tickle her sides knowing that that was where she was most ticklish.

"AHH SIRIUS STOP!" Olivia shrieked and he kissed her cheek and put her down but kept his arms around her as they walked back to the castle together laughing and joking like best friends do.

* * *

"Enter." Sirius heard from the other side of the head masters door. He opened the door and looked into the familiar office, familiar after being sent here with the marauders so many times.

"Ah Sirius, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore asked leaning back in his chair behind his desk from where he had been writing something.

"I just wanted to come and ask if you were still okay with me taking Olivia out tonight?" Sirius asked hoping that the professor hadn't changed his mind.

Dumbledore just smiled at the young man's hopeful expression.

"Sirius I already gave you permission, I am not about to take that away. Both you and Miss Collins deserve to have some fun after what you have had to endure the past few years and it's for a good cause so may I offer my congratulations." Dumbledore winked at Sirius and he smiled at his professor.

"Thank you Professor." Sirius said and began to turn from the room.

"Congratulations on your victory today do pass on both congratulations to Olivia for me, she gave a spectacular performance." Dumbledore said remembering the events in his mind and mentally noting to save the memory of the youngest Collins jumping from her broom and winning the match.

"I will Sir, thank you." Sirius closed the door on his way out and smiled all the way back to the dormitory thinking about his plans for tonight. He reached into his bedside cabinet and pulled out two pieces of paper and stuck them in his back pocket and went off to find his girl.

* * *

It wasn't long until Sirius found her she was standing with a group of her Ravenclaw friends who were all talking about... something or other. Sirius walked over and stood behind her motioning for the girls to be quiet and he didn't know if it was because they only because of his charm or because they were obedient girls, but from the blushed that appeared on their cheeks he went with the first option. He moved right up behind Olivia and covered her eyes feeling her still and leaned down to her ear.

"Guess who?" Sirius whispered.

"Hmm... is it..." Olivia trailed of and Sirius growled and turned her to face him,

"You shouldn't even have to think about that." Sirius teased and Olivia laughed kissing his cheek.

"Was it Sirius Black the complete and utter love of my life?" Olivia asked cocking her head to the side.

"Yes it bloody well was!" Sirius said back and told her to come with him. Olivia said goodbye to her friends and followed him.

When they reached a quiet spot in the common room he told her to sit and then sat himself next to her on the couch.

"So since it's our anniversary I better give you your gift." Olivia smiled and then thought.

"Oh wait, I'll be back in a sec." She got up and ran over to the girl's staircase and then disappeared.

When she reappeared she was carrying a medium sized box. Olivia sat back down next to him looking satisfied and handed him the box.

"There's your present." She smiled at him and he took it and began to open it. Inside he found a book with pictures of famous quidditch players, but she had gone and got the signature of each player out in at the bottom.

"Liv how the hell did you get all this!" Sirius said flipping through the pages again and looking up at her in awe,

"What can I say I know people." Olivia winked at him and he grabbed her into a tight hug and pulled back to kiss her.

"Right you need to close your eyes because mines not wrapped." Sirius instructed her and she looked at him curiously.

"This better not be a prank Sirius Black because I will get you back!" Olivia threatened him before closing her eyes to the sound of his laugh.

Sirius placed the paper in her hand and told her to open.

Olivia studied the paper for a second and realised that it was a ticket, when she read more of the text her eyes widened.

"OH MY GOD!" She jumped up and squealed, bouncing around the common room.

Sirius laughed and loved seeing her so excited and loved the fact that he was responsible even more.

Olivia jumped on Sirius as soon as he stood up and began kissing his face over and over again saying thank you repeatedly.

"Oh god Sirius this is perfect thank you so much." Olivia said to him still in his arms. Sirius had brought her tickets for the two of them to go and see Bon Jovi both of their favourite muggle band. People might have thought that Olivia was overreacting but her and Sirius had wanted to see them live for so long now that it was unbelievable.

"I love you so much!" Olivia kissed his lips this time and then dropped to the floor reading the ticket again just as the group came in.

"Wait this is today's date?" Olivia looked up and Sirius smiled and nodded setting Olivia off into another barrel of squeals. All of her friends looking at her like she completely crazy, while Sirius stood there feeling exactly like she was.

* * *

Olivia and Sirius flooed to Leaky cauldron in London which was basically 10 minute walk to the o2 arena which is where the concert was.

They gave in their tickets and went inside both of them buzzing. They walked over to where they were assigned to be and waited for the moment they had been looking forward to.

They had been too many concerts together as friends. Guns' N' Roses, ACDC, Greenday were just some examples.

They were both talking when the lights suddenly went out and the sounds of 'You Give Love A Bad Name' rang out through the stadium then the stage lit up revealing the band.

"OH MY GOD SIRIUS IT'S THEM" Olivia shouted to him bouncing up and down and Sirius smiled and grabbed her pulling her to him and let the music take over.

They danced together for all the songs including: It's my life, Livin' on a prayer, Bed of Roses, Blaze of Glory and Play Dead Or Alive.

When 'Always' came on Sirius pulled Olivia to him once again and began to sway to the music.

**And I, will love you... baby... Always. **

The line that Sirius always sang along with directly into her ear every time. She pulled away as the song finished and while the stadium clapped she kissed Sirius with everything she had wanting him to know how much tonight had meant to her and how much she loved him.

Pulling back from the kiss and moving to his ear she whispered.

"Always."


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay heres the next chapter, sorry for the delay I have not been feeling to good but it's here now:) **

**This chapter has a three week time skip from the last chapter. **

**Please if you read it can you review, thanks to all those that have before, please continue to R&R anyway:)**

**If you have any questions at all about the story PM me. **

**Also for any of you interested I have another story about Sirius and his daughter, where again he doesn't go to Azkeban if thats a sort of story you would like. I will be updating that one in the next week or so.**

**Hope you enjoy it:) **

* * *

**Chapter 7- Parties, Sticks and candles. **

James stood against the wall nearest the Ravenclaw common room entrance drinking a bottle of butterbeer as he looked out over the masses of people.

It was Trixie's seventeenth birthday and her friends including Olivia and Leander had planned a surprise birthday for their sister coming of age.

"_Olivia why are you coming back to my common room?" Trixie asked her sister suspiciously._

"_Well it is your birthday and I thought we could spend some time together as I am such a nice sister." Olivia replied innocently._

"_Okay?" Trixie said in an unsure tone. Her birthday so far had been like it had been for the last 7 years at Hogwarts. If her birthday fell on a school day like today had been she would get up and have breakfast where she would receive all her presents from her brother, sister and friends. When she was done it was off to classes for the rest of the day, if she was lucky like last year she would get to witness Olivia pranking Emma somehow. This year her birthday had fallen on a Friday which she didn't mind because if her and Olivia ended up staying up late she could lay in the next morning. _

_The two sisters talked the whole way back to the common room, they talked about Sirius and Trixie's crush on a Gryffindor seventh who Olivia knew from Quidditch, which excited Trixie knowing that her sister could introduce her. _

"_So have you gone all the way with Sirius?" Trixie asked slowly not sure how her sister would react. _

"_Not yet, but I don't think it will be long I love him too much to wait any longer and I know he feels the same way, there's always tension when we're alone but when things start going somewhere people just seem to interrupt!" Olivia glared at Trixie._

"_Hey it's not my fault you chose to make out in a broom closet if things were going to go that far that is not the place to do it!" Trixie defended herself, she had found Olivia and Sirius getting hot and heavy in a broom closet down the corridor that she patrolled when she was perfecting. _

"_You could've knocked!" Olivia said back and Trixie looked at her as if she had grown a second head._

"_It was a bloody broom closet!" Trixie said throwing her hands up in the air._

"_Yeah well don't pretend you've never made out with someone in a broom closet, I know you have when I was in third year you were with Adam Marshall" Trixie blushed and Olivia laughed. _

_When they got to the common room entrance Olivia stepped aside so that Trixie could answer the question, Olivia was smart but never understood the questions that were given and required careful thinking. _

_Both girls walked in and carefully moved around furniture as there was not light._

"_Who turned all the lights off?" Trixie asked her arms out in front of her to prevent herself from banging into anything, which didn't work as she knocked into Olivia who nearly fell back on her ass._

"_Whoa dude! Use your wand genius." Olivia said sarcastically Trixie was supposed to be the smart one here. _

_As Trixie flicked her wand and the lights came back on everybody that had been hiding in the dark and laughing at the girls as they walked through the dark jumped from their places and shouted a loud 'Surprise' _

_Trixie jumped back into Olivia's arms whose face was now covered in a large grin and whispered in her sister's ear._

"_Happy Birthday!" Trixie turned round and glared at Olivia before pulling her in a hug and the music began to play. _

James laughed as he thought about Trixie's face as she had walked in and then looked around the room spotting each of their group.

Frank and Alice were sitting on the sofa talking with some of the Ravenclaw, Frank was wearing simple jeans a red polo shirt, in fact all the boys from our group seemed to be wearing red huh? I guess you can never let go of your house pride after all. Alice was wearing a soft pink hem dress and medium sized silver heels. Amy was off in the corner to talking to Lily and Remus. Amy wearing a grey skater dress with black wedges while Lily was wearing a green sweetheart skater dress and black high heel pumps.

To James she looked absolutely breathtaking and he wanted nothing more than to go over to her and hold her close, to sway with her to the beat of the music and then to gently kiss her on the lips. However good that sounded what he wanted more was to have the privilege to call her his. James sighed knowing that with how she felt about him it was highly unlikely he would ever get that opportunity.

James was brought out of his brooding when he looked to his left and began to smile and shake his head. Tucked away in the corner stood Sirius and Olivia, Sirius was back right up against the wall and was holding Olivia flush against his body, her arms around his neck and his kept swapping between her head, back and ass. If an alien decided to land right this very moment James wouldn't find him stupid if he thought that the two of them were trying to eat each other. Then he would be a smart alien.

James walked over to the happy couple with Remus who was looking at them as a slight blush crept up on his cheeks.

"Can't you two keep your hands off each other for more than two minutes?" Remus asked grabbing a shot of fire whiskey and downing it in one, I raised my eyebrows at him.

The couple broke apart breathing heavily but didn't move anything else. Olivia was wearing Light blue high waisted denim shorts, a black lace long sleeved top that was tucked into her shorts and five inch black high heels with three bows on the straps.

As Olivia turned to face them you could see her cheeks were flushed from both the alcohol she had consumed and her kiss. Olivia looked at Remus and cocked her head to one side.

"Oh little Remus... dearest moony-kins a couple as hot as us" Olivia stopped and pulled Sirius to her so their heads were next to each other "should be allowed to touch each other every second of every day and I plan to take advantage of that... I mean seriously look at the hotness coming off of us... feel." Olivia grabbed Remus' hand and put it on her arm and left it there for about five seconds before she smiled mischievously.

"BAM!" Olivia shouted and pushed Remus back hard enough for him to stumble and nearly fall. Olivia broke down in to hysterics singing how 'hot' she and Sirius were.

Sirius looked at his girl and laughed knowing that she was completely and utterly off her face. Sirius had decided that after all the crap she had had to put up with last year he would let her release all of that and he would stay sober to make sure she didn't go too over the top. _Bloody hell Black when did you become such a sappy guy? Oh yeah when you fell in love... fair enough. _

"You do make me laugh when you're drunk Shadow." Frank said as he joined the group it was now all five marauders standing in a circle, well four considering Olivia was spinning in the middle of them. She stopped when Frank spoke to her.

"I'm not that drunk silly Stripes!" Olivia laughed at him and playfully slapped his chest.

"Yeah you're right, you're completely out of your face." Remus concluded and Olivia smiled at him brining her bottle back up to her lips and taking a long sip.

"Come on moony lighten up and have some fun... LILY!" Olivia suddenly shouted turning towards Lily who jumped at the sound of her name.

"Yes Watson?" lily asked with a raised eyebrow and Olivia gestured her over with one hand, when she came over Olivia dragged her straight over to the make shift dance floor.

Lily by this point was also quite far gone with the alcohol, since she didn't normally drink much the effects were a lot stronger.

"They're going to have killer headaches in the morning." Sirius said to his friends without taking his eyes of his girlfriend's now swinging hips and swishing hair. She was absolutely beautiful even when she wasn't trying to be.

"Who is?" Amy asked as she came over and wrapped her arms around Remus from behind.

"Lily and Olivia." Remus answered her as he turned around and gathered her in his arms, kissing the top of her head and both of them sighed content in just holding each other.

"It'll be worse than normal, they've been mixing drinks as well." Alice also came over and tucked herself under Frank' arm.

James looked around the group as they each held their girls friends and looked at them as though they were they most treasured blessing in their lives which they were. Even though Sirius wasn't holding Olivia at least he still had a girl to call his, to protect, to love and to hold. James couldn't help but feel slightly out of place and slightly jealous over what his friends had, not that he resented them for it, he just wished that he could have what they had, just in the version of red hair and emerald green eyes.

"Okay time to sober them up!" Sirius said getting to his feet and I realised why. Olivia and Lily had climbed up on the coffee table and begun to do the Macarena making sure to give an extra swing of their hips when the time came for it. James then knew that Sirius was getting possessive and didn't want all the other boys in the room looking at Olivia like a piece of meat. He also stood and went over, not caring if he wasn't Lily's boyfriend but wanting to get other guys eyes off of Lily's body and not just for him, he knew lily would be mortified if she knew clearly what she was doing.

"Where are we going?" Olivia asked Sirius as he carried her down from the table.

"You're going to bed." Sirius said leaving no room for argument, but of course with Olivia there was always room.

"But we're having so much fun!" Olivia said spreading her arms and nearly hitting Sirius in the face had he not moved slightly.

"Yeah but now we're going, you're very drunk and I don't want you to get hurt." Sirius said kissing her cheek and smiling his charming smile.

"Fine but I need to say goodbye!" Olivia said attempting to fold her arms and failing so she ended up looking like a four year old.

After saying goodbye to her friends and say happy birthday, which came out more as HAAAAAPPPPYYYYYYYYYY BIRTHDDDAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! To Trixie Sirius and Olivia left.

James looked at Lily who was now swaying and giggling to herself by the wall he had been standing by earlier.

"Lily I should get you back now, I know you probably don't want me to do it but I want to make sure you get back safely." James said and waited to be yelled at but instead she just looked at smiled holding out her hand for him to take. Wow she was very drunk.

As they walked back James made sure to keep a firm grip on Lily's hand especially when she began to sway. Lily stopped halfway through the corridor and pulled her heels off to carry them.

"You okay?" James asked tentatively, careful not to get on her bad side when they were doing fine.

"It's not like I hate you anymore." Lily replied looking at him and James stood still for a heart beat before moving again knowing he was going in the right direction and not just to the common room, but to where his heart wanted to be.

* * *

Olivia tip toed down the girl's dormitory the next morning trying to make as little noise as possible due to the aching pound all over her head. As she reached the bottom of the stairs a 5th year walked past her saying hi in a normal voice but to Olivia it felt like one hundred elephants in a stampede going over her head.

"Shhhh!" She whispered back to him not meaning to be horrible but couldn't help it, the group turned around at her distress and began laughing and Olivia moaned clutching her head.

Walking over to her friends who occupied the sitting area she looked over at Lily who was laying on the sofa with her head in Amy's lap and feet in Alice's.

Olivia walked round to where Sirius was sitting and deposited herself on his lap and curled up like a little child.

Sirius looked down at his badly hung over girlfriend and even though her hair was tangled and she had bloodshot eyes that would barely stay open she still managed to pull off being absolutely gorgeous.

Olivia was still in her thin cream pyjama bottoms and Sirius's quidditch jumper. Olivia rested her head on Sirius chest and looked up at him through squinted eyes.

" Please tell me we have hangover potion" Olivia whispered to Sirius and he leant down to kiss her forehead.

"Remus has just gone to see Professor Slughorn to see is he has any." Olivia sighed and snuggled down deeper into his arms hoping his presence would drown out her pain.

10 minutes later Remus came back in with two vials and looked at the two girls with both sympathy and disappointment.

"You look rough." Remus told Olivia as she sat up from Sirius and Olivia winced at the loudness of his voice.

"Thanks Remy!" Olivia whispered and took the potion cringing at the taste and watching Lily do the same.

"Thank Jesus, Mary and Moses for potions!" Lily exclaimed and every laughed.

* * *

Monday came around quickly unfortunately for the marauders and co, who had enjoyed their weekend.

Their first lesson this morning was care of magical creatures thankfully all of them were in the same group so it wasn't bad and Hagrid was their Professor so they normally had a good class.

They all stood right at the back laughing while Hagrid was talking about some creature none of them were really listening as they had no real reason to want to pass this class.

Each girl stood in the arms of her boyfriend in same way or form, even Lily and James were standing closely side by side. _Hmm talk to Lily about this_ Olivia noted in her head.

Sirius and James moved further forward through the crowds and Olivia knew that there was a bunch of deatheater wannabes down the front and they had some sort of prank in mind.

"So my good friend, has Sherlock finally realised ones feelings?" Olivia said putting on a posh English accent. Lily laughed and looked at her before looking around, then back to Olivia.

"You can't say anything Olivia promise me we're just people who realise that we are in the same group and well I can't hate him if you lot are always bringing our groups together can I?" Lily said returning back to her up tight attitude. Olivia shook her head at Lily and knew that it wouldn't be long now.

Lily turned her attention back to the front of the class and began taking notes again. Olivia turned to the front but not to listen she was trying to see if the boys had done the prank yet, but since there were no screams yet she assumed not.

Five more boring minutes passed and nothing happened the boys were seriously biding their time and she was getting bored doing what she actually was supposed to be doing.

Suddenly someone came up behind Olivia and grabbed her hips hard pulling her body up against someone else. Olivia turned sharply and looked into the face of Marcus Flint the Slytherin quidditch captain and class A jerk.

Olivia wouldn't have panicked if it had been Sirius, but she knew that Sirius would not be like this with her. Flint's hands on her hips squeezed painfully tight and Olivia winced and tried to shove him away, she looked behind her and realised that no one could hear her he had a silencing charm over them.

"You're going to come with me and we're going to have some fun." Flint sneered at her and Olivia's stomach dropped as the thoughts of that night with Liam came rushing back. Olivia fought harder as he began to drag her back towards the forest clearing.

Olivia managed to kick her foot into his groin making him moan in pain but unlike Liam he didn't let go but the concentration needed to keep the silencing spell in tact was broken and she screamed.

"LET ME GO!" Olivia knew she sounded desperate but she didn't want this to happen and she knew that is she didn't scream it really would.

The whole class turned to see what was going on but Flint didn't seem fazed as he continued to dragging a screaming Olivia out, who was blinded by images of that night with Liam.

Suddenly Flint released Olivia and she went to the floor shaking and pulling her knees up to her chest, while the girls came and wrapped their arms around her trying to calm her down.

When Sirius saw Flint taking his girlfriend away he picked up the nearest and heaviest thing that he could find, that just happened to be a small branch and chucked it straight at Flints head. Luckily he had a good aim due to him being a chaser and didn't hit Olivia.

Sirius watched as she went to the floor and curled up and the girls went to comfort her. Sirius lost it when he thought of the normally strong girl shaking on the floor, he lunged forward and repeatedly threw punches at the scum.

Finally James, Remus and Frank pulled Sirius off of Flint and he stood up wiping the blood that covered most of his face and glared at Sirius before smirking down at Olivia who cringed and made Sirius struggle to get free of the boys grip.

"You stay the hell away from her Flint or I swear to god..." Sirius trailed off making his threat clear that whatever he would do, it would not be pleasant.

Hagrid walked over to Flint and pushed him slightly forward and told him they were going to the head masters office. _Good. _Sirius thought to himself and then walked over to Olivia.

Sirius sank down next to her and pulled her up into his lap and folded his arms around her hoping to stop her trembling but with no use.

"Shhhh baby its okay, I'm not going to let him hurt you, I'm so sorry please Liv, calm down." Sirius cooed to her and gradually began to calm down from the steady rocking motions that Sirius was making. She felt like a child. If only she had some tears to complete the process, what she wouldn't give for some she could really do with an emotional release.

Sirius looked up from Olivia and looked around the forest realising that everyone else from the class was gone and only the marauders and the girls remained.

"I'm good now." Olivia said in a soft small voice but didn't loosen her grip on Sirius. Everyone looked down at Olivia who smiled at all of them but they could all tell she was hiding behind that smile.

They managed to get Olivia standing up, even though her legs still felt like Jelly. Sirius kept his arm wrapped around her at all times in case she fell but no-one spoke the whole way back.

* * *

Sirius found Olivia sitting on her own in the common room. He had gone looking for her when she failed to turn up to the great hall for dinner with the girls.

Olivia was sitting on the sofa with her favourite book "Alone on a wide wide sea" By Michael Morpurgo Sirius had lost track of how many times she had read that book, but knew that she would read it when she felt emotional.

Sirius walked up behind her and stroked her hair away from her face and leant down to kiss her head.

"What are you doing here?" Olivia asked him taking her eyes of her book.

"I've got a surprise for you." Sirius said and smiled slightly and pulled her hand to get her to follow him. Olivia gave him a real genuine smile and followed him out of the common room as she would follow him to the ends of the earth.

* * *

Sirius had led her to the bush that covered the entrance to their special place and smiled again, she really did love coming here with him.

"I want you to close your eyes while you get down." Sirius said and brushed a curl behind her ear as she smirked at him.

"Have you gone crazy Sirius Black, you know I'm a klutz at the best of times but now you want me to close my while walking down steep steps?" Olivia asked in an are-you-freaking-serious tone.

Sirius smiled and closed her eyes gently and leaned in to whisper in her ear,

"I'll catch you... I'll always catch you Liv." Sirius said and then disappeared from next to her.

"Bloody brilliant." Olivia muttered under her breath knowing that this was going to end in her falling on her face.

"Come on then, I'm at the bottom." Sirius called up to her.

"Can I at least have my eyes open to get to the entrance?" Olivia asked

"Uh hang on... Yeah okay." He said hesitating slightly. He really didn't want her to see something.

"Gee thanks." Olivia called back sarcastically and walked up to the entrance where she looked down to see Sirius smiling.

"Right, now turn around and close your eyes again." Sirius instructed. Olivia did as she was told and stepped backwards to put her foot on the first step.

"Oh good lord." Olivia breathed and stuck her finger up at Sirius who chuckled below her.

When Olivia was nearly at the bottom she felt Sirius hands on her hips and he picked her up and down the last steps while her eyes were still closed. Sirius stood her in front of him with his hands on the tops of her thighs, he kissed her cheek and told her to open.

Olivia couldn't help the gasp that came from her when she took in the scene before. Olivia hadn't thought it possible that the cave could get any prettier but then again Sirius was always surprising her.

There was a red and white traditional picnic blanket set up in the grass patch in the middle just under the tree where their initials were carved and a picnic basket sat on top as well as a champagne bottle in a bucket of ice next to that. There were little tea light candles everywhere, on the grass band, hanging from the tree, they were even floating on the water, just like little tiny boats. Olivia didn't notice until she turned her head but as she looked up she saw hundreds maybe thousands of white roses strung up by vines covering the ceiling- Sirius had always known that white roses where her favourite.

"Sirius this must have cost you a fortune" Olivia gasped still not looking back at him but taking in the sight before her.

"You're worth so much more." Sirius whispered staring at the back of her head.

Suddenly music came from somewhere and Olivia looked and recognised a music station next to the picnic blanket that was currently playing "Wonderful Tonight" By Eric Clapton.

Olivia removed herself from Sirius' embrace and walked over to the pool and overlooked the sea of candles in awe and delight.

"Sirius this is so beautiful." Olivia spoke as Sirius came and stood next to her, their arms brushing together.

"Don't get me wrong this is going to sound corny but I don't care because nothing and I mean absolutely nothing compares to how beautiful you are to me... Inside and out." Sirius spoke looking into her eyes the whole time.

Olivia smiled at him and knew if she could she would be crying right now. But instead she just settled for moving towards him and closing the gap between their lips.

The kiss felt different for some reason, not in a bad way in a more intimate way not that Olivia cared she was more than happy to go with it.

Sirius started walking her back to the grass bank while taking off her coat that she had put on to protect her from the harsh November winds. Olivia returned the favour for him all the while still kissing him. Sirius reached down and grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it off sending a shiver over her body, but the minute she got rid of his shirt and felt his warm skin on hers nothing else mattered.

Sirius backed her up all the way to the bank and slowly lowered her down so that he could lay on top of her blanketing her body with his own. Olivia looked up at him attempting to control her breathing.

"I love you Sirius." Olivia spoke to him while her lips brushed his.

"And I love you Liv now and always." Sirius told her and put more pressure into their kiss both of them losing themselves in the other.

When the only words they needed to say had been said, they used their bodies to do the rest of the talking, spending the rest of the night loving each other in their special place that now had so much more meaning.


	8. Chapter 8

**So sorry it took so long to get out but I had a lot of stuff I needed to do:/ **

**Well here is the next chapter it's another 6,000 words for all of you and it took me FOREVER but it's here so please review it if you read:)**

**The next two chapters are planned so they should also be out soon! Please PM if you have any questions.**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

**Chapter 8- Love, hospitals and dates **

Olivia breathed a content sigh as she laid her head on the hard muscle of Sirius' bare chest. Sirius had kept Olivia bundled up in his arms since they had got gone into the cave hours ago, now as she laid with her head on his chest he stroked her long dark hair and ran his hands up and down her olive smooth sides.

"I may hate myself for saying it but those girls were right you are pretty damn good." Olivia spoke breaking the silence and Sirius smirked.

"Well what can I say?" Sirius said spreading his arms and putting them behind his head making his muscles tense and flex beneath Olivia.

Olivia laughed and propped herself up on one elbow to look down at her cocky boyfriend. Olivia placed her hand on his chest once again and trailed her finger down and over his six pack laughing as his ticklish body responded, before making their way back up his stomach, over his shoulder and neck to tap his nose making them both laugh.

"Smart ass." Olivia said grinning nether the less

Olivia laid her head back down on his chest and crossed her arm over his body to link her fingers with his while her other lay under her head.

"I wish you had been my first." Olivia said quietly more to herself but Sirius heard anyway.

"Liv we may not have been each other's first but if it goes the way I want I'll be your last, if you can live with that?" Sirius said to her running his hand through her smooth hair. Olivia smiled up at him and kissed him, her own way of saying 'you better be my last or I'm going to poison the girl who is'

They had eaten the picnic that Sirius had set out and danced, raved and sang to music before loving each other all over again until fatigue became to evident not to notice and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Sirius sighed and Olivia copied the action and sat up to once more look at the beautiful scenery that Sirius had created and then looked down at him.

"We need to get back before one of them calls out the aurors to look for us, and that would be so awkward to explain if they found us." Olivia giggled gesturing to the fact that neither of them had a scrap of clothing on.

Sitting up Sirius grabbed his wand and muttered a spell and their clothes came flying back at them.

When their clothes were fully secured back on their bodies Sirius pulled Olivia to him for a long kiss and told her again how much he loved her while they were in their own little place before they left. The last candle flickering down to its embers.

* * *

James watched her every move. She was just so perfect that it hurt him that they weren't together. It was the way that Lily managed to read a larger than average sized book while curled up on the sofa in sweat pants and a baggy top and still managed to look beautiful to him.

James was sitting on the sofa that was opposite the one that Lily was occupying which gave him a perfect angle to watch her while it looked like he was writing his defence against the dark arts essay.

Lily let out a deep sigh and changed position so she was now sitting crossed legged with her back still against the sofa arm rest and the book rested in her lap. Briefly her eyes flickered up and caught him staring at her.

"What?" Lily asked him though it didn't come out as a what the hell are you doing stalker freak but a curious if not amused what.

"Nothing." James replied and looked down slightly guilty but then got his bearings again realising that maybe he should start the conversation and see where it led.

"I was just stuck on this DADA essay and your smart and I figured you might be able to help me?" James said feeling completely stupid, _really James that's the best conversation starter you could come up with. _

"I always thought you were really good at defence?" Lily questioned her brow furrowing and James grimaced inwardly. It was true him and Sirius were the best in their class.

"I struggle writing essays, I know the knowledge I just can't put it on paper." James shrugged and at least that much was true. _Well nice try at that conversation thing James. Good one mate. _He could practically hear Sirius taunting him.

However to his surprise Lily snapped the book shut and used her wand to send it back to the dormitory and came to sit down next to him. Taking his paper away from him to examine it, their fingers briefly touched and James swore he felt electricity.

Half an hour, four quills, 2 chocolate frogs and 1 box of Bertie's every flavoured beans later and they had done the essay, with James writing it and Lily doing corrections for him to improved his essay structure.

"Well if that's not an O then I don't know what else the teacher is looking for." Lily exclaimed and leaned back in the chair and began to reach over to get her book. James realised that if he didn't say something then she would go and they might not get another chance to be alone like this and he wanted to get to know her.

"What's your favourite colour?" James blurted out before he could stop himself. Lily looked at him weirdly at first but then settled back into the pillows lifting her foot up to the sofa and cradled her knee still looking at him.

"Green." Lily answered simply and then to James' surprise continued,

"Yours?" Lily asked and James thought for a moment.

"Blue." James said and Lily laughed at him,

"You really had to think about your favourite colour?" Lily said amused and James shrugged also smiling.

"Well I choose my favourite colour by my mood, so depending on how I feel the colour changes." James explained and Lily looked at him in an understanding way.

"My mum does that, that woman had four different favourite colours a day!" Lily laughed and James smiled continuing,

"So, favourite drink?" Lily laughed.

They talked for a little over an hour deciding to play twenty questions, it had taken so long since they had been discussing each answer meaning at no time was it awkward. When it finally came down to the last two questions Lily seemed to be more comfortable with James than anyone else other than Olivia. Lily had revealed things about herself that she never thought she would to anyone other than Olivia and especially to James!

"So number 19... Um... Oh okay favourite music, so like band or singer and style of music." James asked his question and then put some chocolate in his mouth that he and Lily had recruited from the dormitories.

"Well I love both muggle and wizard bands I suppose, but I'm guessing you don't know as many muggle bands?" Lily said to him and he agreed, even though he knew and liked some muggle music he wasn't as familiar with them.

"Okay then well favourite Wizading band would have to be the Weird Sister." Lily concluded and looked over at James for his answer.

"Yeah mine too, what about muggle music then? I might have heard of them." James asked intrigued.

"Well I love Fleetwood Mac, me and Olivia used and well I suppose still do dance around like lunatics when it comes on and for singer I'd say Olivia Newton-John." Lily finished and looked at James who was listening and watching her intently as the spoke.

"Yeah I've heard of them, their quite good. I think my favourite muggle singer is Kenny Rodgers, but that's probably because my Mum loves him and plays his album on repeat." James explained while Lily laughed.

"Okay this is the last question right?" James asked and Lily nodded, "Okay then Favourite food?" James said wrapping up the final question. Lily thought for a moment before answering,

"I like to try new things." Lily said to him, spreading her arms to exaggerate her love for all types of food.

"Looks like we can agree on most things, me too." James said smiling at her and she returned the smile.

Lily looked down at her watch and then back at James,

"I have to go now, I'm tutoring a 5th year in the library." Lily said standing up and used her wand to summon the things she would need.

"I had...fun." Lily said in a voice that it seemed she was almost embarrassed to use.

James smiled, "Anytime... I'm your guy if you wanna talk." James said also standing up and walked her over to the portrait hole and stood there arms braced on either side of the doorway and watched as Lily walked down the corridor and turned at the bend looking back and giving James a small wave. James waved back and walked back into the common room feeling completely and utterly happy.

* * *

Three days past and James and Lily had more talks with each other, getting to know what they had been missing out on for 6 years. Alice and Frank's relationship continued to blossom and Sirius and Olivia... well just kept snogging each other's brains out.

Remus however needed to talk to Amy. He had been holding back what he was for a while but he felt that she deserved the best and she needed to know what she would be accepting with him.

Remus stood at the top of the Gryffindor quidditch stands where he had told his girlfriend to meet him. Repeatedly Remus try to make words come together in his head of what he would tell her when it was time.

Unfortunately that time came way to fast.

Amy jumped slightly as her boyfriend whirled round at an alarming rate to face her.

"Remus, are you okay?" Amy asked tentatively.

"I – uh... I need to talk to you about something." Remus finally got out and Amy looked at him confused, knowing that those words had potential to break her heart.

"Remus what's going on?" Amy asked and Remus gestured for her to sit down. As she did Remus sat down next to her close enough so he didn't need to talk too loud but far enough so none of their body was touching.

"I need you to know that I'm telling you what I'm about to because I trust you and I want to be with you but you have to know this." Remus spoke stumbling over his words slightly and Amy drew her eyebrows together to show that she was confused.

"Remus, I don't underst-" Amy was cut off by Remus,

"I'm a werewolf." Remus blurted out realising there was no time like the present and that he would rather her find out from him than accidently by stumbling into a conversation.

Amy just stared at him for a second and Remus realised he couldn't turn back time now and went with what he needed to say.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, the only people that know are James, Sirius, Frank and Olivia, I swear I have wanted to tell you for a while now and I couldn't pluck up the courage to tell you because I knew that you would hate me." Remus sighed and lowered his head knowing he had screwed up.

Amy snapped her head up at the word hate and looked at Remus who refused to meet her eye, not wanting to see the disgust in them that he knew he would.

"Remus I don't hate you." Amy said simply stating the fact. Remus smiled but continued to look down.

"I can understand if you want to leave me, someone as beautiful as you shouldn't even have to breath the same air and someone like me." Remus said to the ground but directed at her and Amy continued to look at him shocked.

"Remus I don't hate you," Amy said again this time taking his hand in hers "I'm just a little shocked and quite frankly pissed off that something so horrible could happen to someone so perfect like you, to the person I love." Amy whispered the last part to him and Remus looked up from the ground and finally met her eyes.

"You what?" Remus asked wanting to make sure she had said what he thought she had.

"I love you." Amy admitted with no hesitation. Remus couldn't even describe how happy he felt at this moment in time, how complete he began to feel now that she was here and telling him she loved him.

Amy cupped his cheek and pulled his face towards her so they were a breath apart.

"I love you Amy." Remus whispered and closed the rest of the distance, pressing his lips on hers and gradually adding more pressure.

As they both drew back panting from lack of breath, they smiled. With their fingers still linked and Amy's head on his shoulder, they breathed in the winter air and basked in their new found love.

* * *

It was the night of the full moon and after discussing with the marauders that he had told Amy about his condition Remus had come to a decision that he was going to tell the other girls. Remus had seen no reason why they shouldn't be told, it wasn't fair on them if they were the only two in the group who didn't know, besides to Remus they were both like sisters and deserved to know what they were friends with.

"I knew it!" Lily said as she faced the group of marauders and Amy. They all looked confused at her and Alice who were smiling, not in a taunting or teasing way but in an understanding , accepting way.

"What do you mean you knew?" James asked curiously and the others nodded their heads wanting to ask the same question.

"Well we didn't exactly know for sure, but I guess Remus was always ill around the same time and then I realised it was the full moon and he would always be ill a few days before during and after, so I didn't really know anything it was just a guess that turned out to be right." Lily said smiling and Remus did too but it seemed reserved and it seemed that Alice noticed this.

"Remus, we don't think any less of you then we did before you told us, in fact I admire you more since you obviously trust us enough to tell us. You know that neither Lily or I is prejudice so why worry?" Alice reassured him and this time he smiled for real even though it hurt, the effects of the moon were getting worse as the night went on.

"Thank you both and I know you're not prejudice especially you Alice since you want to go into politics to protect creatures like me." Remus said gratefully and closed his eyes to rid himself of the stinging feeling.

"Well I'm glad you both accepted this, I didn't want to have to slap any of your beautiful faces." Olivia said whilst getting up off of Sirius' lap where she had been sitting while Remus explained.

Everybody laughed at Olivia as she walked around the sofa to stretch and then looked at the two girls completely serious.

"I'm not kidding." Olivia said and her protective, loyal instincts came shining through and both girls knew and their faces grew a little pale.

"She's serious alright!" Alice said and Sirius smirked,

"No that's me." Sirius said now fully grinning.

This in turn made everybody groan and look at Sirius with an Are-you-kidding-me look,

"Really babe that's all you got? That joke was old in 2nd year." Olivia teased in her own sarcastic way.

"You were all thinking it!" Sirius defended himself and in spite of themselves everybody knew they had been.

"Fair enough." They all said at the same time and each of the marauders high fived shouting jinx.

Frank looked around at the other marauders,

"Are we going to show them?" Frank asked looking at the others in confirmation and they all nodded.

"Show us what?" Alice asked intrigued.

"We'll have to go up to the boys, you guys can't get up our dormitory." Olivia said reminding them about the stairs that would turn into a slide if a boy tried to climb them. Of course though the marauders being marauders had tried countless potions and spells to get past and put pranks in the girl's dormitory.

Their entire group stood up and made their way over and up the stairs and into the boy's dormitory. James was the last one in, he had made sure to stay behind Lily for reasons many men would understand, and locked the door.

Frank and Sirius had helped Remus get up the stairs, along with Amy who now refused to leave Remus' side until he forced her to eat or drink.

"Right you girlies sit there." Olivia said to Lily and Alice pointing and James' bed and they followed the instruction quickly wanting to know what was going on.

Each of the marauders stood in front of them spread slightly apart and Amy continued to sit next to Remus already knowing what was coming as Remus had told her earlier.

"What's going on?" Lily asked confused.

"Just watch." Remus croaked out, the moon had begun to take it out of him and he knew that they would all have to head down to the shrieking shack within the hour.

Lily and Alice turned back to the marauders and in a single breath where their four friends had been standing now stood for animals.

"Oh my god." Alice shouted and jumped up from the bed in shock while Lily continued to sit on the bed with her hand over her mouth.

"Back in third year when they discovered I was a werewolf they came up with an idea to become animagus and accompany me on the full moons to the shrieking shack, because werewolves aren't as violent towards animals in fact most of the time they just play around." Remus explained the back story to the two in awe girls.

Alice walked over to where her boyfriend had been standing and now stood a strong built orange and black tiger, and even though the creature was supposed to be intimidating he was so beautiful to Alice that she found herself mesmerised. Tentatively Alice reached out to stroke his side and as if Frank could tell that she didn't know whether or not he wanted her to touch him, he leant into her hand and it became enveloped in orange and black fur.

Alice smiled and added her other hand to his warm fur still shocked that her boyfriend had turned into a tiger in front of her. Finally getting over the fear she sat down in front of Frank and he copied lying down on his belly, which even then meant his head was still higher than hers, and Alice continued to stroke his side.

Amy looked up from Remus who was now leaning heavily on the headboard of the bed and she realised how close it was getting to the moon. Looking over to the other side of the room Amy saw that were Olivia had been standing now stood a beautiful grey wolf that had stripes of white and black running through her fur and her sapphire blue eyes ,which hadn't changed during her transformation, contrasted against the fur making them seem brighter than ever.

Next to Olivia stood Sirius who had taken on the form of a big black dog. His shaggy hair that should have seemed to long fit the size of his body perfectly. Sirius in his dog form walked over to her. It was strange to see a dog that was larger than a wolf but at the same time it looked so perfect. When Sirius had reached Olivia's side he licked her muzzle and lay down next to her their sides pressed so close together they could have passed for one body and two heads, until Olivia tucked her head under Sirius neck. Amy could only describe the scene she saw as complete true love.

Lily finally stood up from the bed and looked around at the four animals that now sat in the boy's dormitory. Suddenly she felt a nudge behind her and turned around to come face to face with most magestical creature that she had ever seen. James's pure white short fur seemed to have a shine that gave him the innocent pure look. His antlers stood tall and proud from his head and even though Lily thought it was funny that James Potter had antlers she couldn't bring herself to laugh.

Without a thought Lily held out her hand and like Alice slowly placed her hand on the long length of his face and gave a soft stroke. Lily gave a small smile as she heard James let out a small sound that sounded much like a sigh.

"You are so beautiful." Lily whispered trailing her fingers over the intricate swirls that the antlers made.

Then something inside Lily clicked,

"Oh Padfoot, Prongs, moony, Shadow and Stripes. I get it!" Each of the animals made a noise that may as well of resembled a laugh.

After about ten minutes of the girls messing around with their new 'pets' they decided they needed to get Remus down to the shack before it was too late. All of the marauders changed back and started to say goodbye.

"You be careful out there Mr. Tiger." Alice said jabbing her finger into the muscled chest of her boyfriend. Frank smirked and grabbed Alice around the waist kissing her and promising to be careful and to see her in the morning.

"James... be careful." Lily said siding up against James.

"You know maybe I should stay a stag you seem to like better like that, and it took you five minutes to admit that I was 'beautiful' I've been trying to show you that in human form for 6 years." James winked at Lily and she smiled slapping at him.

"Go!" She said and walked down the stairs pausing to smile one last time.

"I'll see you in the morning okay, I'm going to be waiting in the hospital please please be careful Remus, I don't want you hurt." Amy pleaded with her half asleep boyfriend.

"Promise. Love you." Was all Remus could get out through his pain. Amy smiled and kissed him as gently as she could.

"I love you too." Was all she said before she left the room. _Jesus I'm going to be an emotional wreck every bloody full moon._

* * *

Sirius and Frank half carried and half dragged Remus to the whomping willow. They had miscalculated the time that the moon was at its peek and had only 5 minutes to get into the shrieking shack before Remus started changing and lost control of his human mind.

James poked the bump at the bottom of the tree and the branched stopped swinging, giving them enough time to get through the hole at the bottom, which lead to the shack.

"Quickly, he looks awful." Frank commented. And they all hurried their pace through the tunnel, getting inside the shack and shutting the door just as Remus let out a pained scream.

This was the part Olivia hated about full moons, seeing her friend in pain destroyed her inside because she knew there was absolutely nothing she could do to ease his discomfort. So like every full moon Olivia kept her eyes tightly shut and waited for the time when she would transform.

Frank, Olivia, James and Sirius each stood at a corner of the room blocking any exit, while Remus laid in the middle of the room crying out when his bones snapped and re shaped.

Finally when the change was over they all transformed back into their animals and walked over to Remus who was still hunched over panting, now as a large werewolf.

Remus lifted his head a let out a howl before jumping up and growling playfully at the four animals surrounding him.

They played for hours just running around and play fighting just like they would have done in human form.

Finally when the time came and fatigue crept up inside all of them they moved over to the corner of the room that was stocked with various pillows in different styles and sizes. They all laid down together staying close to one another so no-one felt alone, but they always kept Remus in the middle knowing that when the first light touched he would feel the pain all over again, but knowing his friends were there made it that much easier.

* * *

It was a week after the full moon and things had gone back to normal very quickly and Remus had only stayed in hospital for two nights under the constant watch of Miss. Amy Taylor.

Presently James, Sirius and Olivia were hiding behind a stone pillar peeking out their heads, Olivia at the bottom, James in the middle and Sirius, who was slightly taller than James, at the top. They had put a spell on each of the tiles on the floor of the corridor so that when a person stepped on a certain step they would make animal noises and their faces was transfigure into the face of that animal.

They watched eagerly with smiles on their faces as their first victim came. It was a 5th year deatheater wannabe.

As he stepped on the first tile his nose and mouth came out into a yellowy orange beak that resembled that of a duck and he began to make quaking noises. The three marauders had to cover their mouths to muffle their giggles but it became increasingly hard when his face turned into a dog and started barking. They finally lost it when he transfigured into a cow and began mooing.

They began to speed walk off in the opposite direction when he saw them and as they got round the corner they broke down in laughter.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Sirius said between laughs.

"Did you see his face." Olivia asked still giggling.

"Which one?" James finished and they laughed all over again.

When they were only 10 minutes from the common room all hell broke loose. A blast of red light flew past Olivia just missing her side. They all whirled around to see six Slytherins including Emma, who seemed to have fired the first spell.

Of course missing wasn't an option for Emma and she fired a second shot at Olivia at the same time as Verity Astra did and Olivia pulled her wand less magic to deflect them, but of course by now Sirius was already dragging her behind him with his wand out as did James.

Soon all nine of them were in a vicious battle with spells deflecting off of the walls.

James dodged one spell and got hit with a stinging jinx on his side momentarily making him lose his focus but managed to regain his bearings in time to block a more advanced spell that he didn't even want to know the effects of.

Olivia looked around and realised that she was duelling Snape and Malfoy at the same time, one with her wand the other with her hand. Although it wasn't them that were worrying her, where the hell had Emma gone? But she didn't have to wait long for the answer as Emma appeared behind Sirius and shot a purple spell at him which had Sirius on the floor in seconds. Olivia screamed and turned to fire at Emma but it seemed that all the Slytherins had gone as though what had happened was planned.

Olivia dropped to her knees next to Sirius and pulled his head into her lap moving his hair off his face and checking his pulse even thought she could see his chest slowly moving.

"Baby, wake up. Sirius come on!" Olivia said being to panic, realising that her family would now be targeting Sirius as well as her in order to get back at Olivia for everything.

"Come on Olivia the hospital is just round the corner help me get him up." James said still looking around making sure that no-one would shoot his brother or best friend while they weren't protecting themselves.

Sirius groaned and they began to lift him.

"Liv-" Sirius managed to get out even though he was half unconscious.

"I'm here baby, were going to take you to the hospital. Come on Sirius that's your line, I'm the one that's supposed to get hurt not you!" Olivia admonished him, trying to ease the tension.

Sirius actually managed to smile, either that or he was grimacing in pain, but Olivia went with the first just to reassure herself that he was going to be okay.

They walked into the hospital and James started shouting for Madam Pomfrey as Olivia sat Sirius on the bed and gently laid him down and began to feel his body over for any injuries that were bleeding or bruised.

"You know if you wanted to play nurse all you had to do was ask, I would be more than happy to oblige." Sirius said in a whisper, even lying in a hospital he was still cracking jokes.

Olivia laughed and sighed in relief when madam Pomfrey came over.

* * *

Amy and Alice sat one side of the table while Remus and Frank sat on the other. This was their first double date that had been arranged by the boys and they were currently sitting in a rather expensive restaurant which the boys had saved months of money to take the girls too, and said girls were currently protesting about said boys paying the whole check.

"It's way too expensive!" Alice said and Amy nodded in agreement her eyes still wide from the amount that was written on the cheque.

"No it's our treat, we've been saving for this!" Frank insisted and took the cheque back from Alice's reluctant hand.

Finally when the boy's ,much to Amy and Alice's displeasure, had paid for the meal they began the walk back to the nearest floo network which was at leaky cauldron.

As the girls walked slightly ahead the boy's had time to admire their girlfriends. Alice was wearing light blue ripped skinny jeans, and a leopard print t-shirt with brown wedges. While Amy was wearing a floral pinafore dress with skin coloured tights and a white cardigan and floral block heeled sandals.

Both girls came to a stop when a stag patronus came in front of them with James voice protruding out.

"_Sirius is in the hospital. Fight with Slytherins, he's okay now just wanted to let you know." _

The patronus faded out leaving four shocked teenagers in the middle of the street.

* * *

Olivia sat next to Sirius bed like she had done for the past hour holding his hand and waiting for him to wake up. Madam Pomfrey said he was going to be fine and that the spell would not have any long lasting effects as the spell was designed to only disable the victim for a short amount of time, which would be long enough to finish them off.

This information of course had pissed Olivia off in a way that she had never been before and even now she was sitting down teeth gritted trying not to get up and walk out of the hospital and hunt down Emma.

Sirius stirred and Olivia's blood thirsty thoughts vanished as she looked at him and smiled.

"Hey." Olivia said as she moved his hair from his eyes.

"Hey." Sirius replied already sounding ten times better.

"How do you feel?" Olivia asked.

"Actually I feel pretty great." Sirius said triumphantly, obviously like the rest of us thought that the spell had been worse than it was.

"Thank god, you really scared me." Olivia said leaning back in the chair she was sitting in.

"I'm okay baby, Sirius said sitting up and lifting Olivia's hand to his lips to kiss her knuckles.

For Olivia thought it wasn't enough and she leant forward and kissed his lips and the small peck became something more and urgent. Olivia threaded her fingers through Sirius' hair and his arms went around her waist.

"There is no need to worry because Padfoot, as you can see, is quite clearly feeling better." James told the five worried teenagers ,who had come to the hospital wing in a mad panic, gesturing to the snogging couple who broke apart at James' voice.

"Jesus Pads are you all right?" Frank asked every ones question.

"I'm perfectly fine just a short term spell." Sirius shrugged it off and Olivia shook her head over how blasé he was being.

"Who was it?" Remus asked and Olivia's eyes darkened and clenched her fists which were now in her lap.

"Well there was a whole group of Slytherins but I think it was Emma who did the um, spell." James said trying to word it right so Olivia didn't go mad.

"She's such a bitch!" Olivia growled.

"Baby, there was no harm done." Sirius said trying to calm her down.

"Yeah but she still did it, I told what I would do if she touched any of you and I keep my promises." Olivia may as well have been in her wolf form with the growl in her voice.

"Look at me." Sirius said and she did, "no-one is going to take me from you or vice versa and especially not our families, I promise." Sirius said holding out his little finger and Olivia wrapped hers around his and then he kissed where their fingers were joined securing their promise.

* * *

Olivia bolted upwards with a gasp and began to breathe heavily as she looked around her surroundings.

_Not back there. Hogwarts you're safe. Sirius! _Olivia reassured herself and then panicked again.

Olivia leapt out of bed at a lightning speed almost getting caught up in the sheet and curtains around her bed, not even bothering to put on a jumper over her short pj shorts and camisole.

She sprinted down the stairs and up the boys into the dormitory and over to Sirius' bed. Madam Pompfrey had said that has there were no effects of long lasting kind Sirius could go back to his own bed and could come back if he felt ill or dizzy.

Olivia quietly pulled back the curtains hoping that she would see what she had in her dream. Luckily she didn't Sirius slept peacefully on his stomach the sheets rested on his waist revealing his muscled tanned back to her. Olivia let out the breath she had been holding and Sirius turned his head eyes becoming more awake as he saw her standing there.

"Liv... baby what's wrong?" Sirius said sitting up and rubbing his hands down her arms.

"I- I had to see that you were okay..." Olivia said looking at the floor.

"What do you mean, Madam Pomfrey said I was fine." Olivia shook her head.

"No I had a dream and we were back there and... and they were- they were torturing you and then they had enough so they just killed you." Olivia said defeated.

Sirius sighed and dragged her onto his lap and began to stroke her hair knowing that the dreams about her parents were frequent but she had never had one like this, and Sirius guessed that it was because of the events from earlier.

"I'll die before they take you from me" Olivia said determination shining in her eyes.

"I'm going no-where, you're stuck with me baby." Sirius smiled and kissed her fore head.

"Well I would have it no other way." Olivia finally smiled and Sirius kissed her lips this time. Finally the cold caught up with Olivia and she shivered in the scraps of material that barely covered her body. Sirius laid back down on the mattress with Olivia snuggled into his chest.

Both fully content on never letting go.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so this is a 7,000 word chap and it took quite a while, but it's done. Here's the thing I have a hell of a lot of exams coming up this month and these chapters take up quite a bit of time to do, I have no problem still writing them but I need more reviews so I know that my time isn't being wasted. **

**If you want to look at the dresses and shoes for the girls PM me and I will send you the link.**

**Please review and enjoy!**

**Chapter 9- Food fights, balls and truths.**

* * *

Another month past for the group of sixth years and November changed to December bringing the arrival of the end of term, end of exams and most of all christmas.

Lily, Amy, James and Remus all sat on the Gryffindor table eating their lunch.

"Amy, how much money are you taking to Hogsmede?" Lily asked. It was time for the annual christmas trip to Hogsmede and even though they got to go every weekend the first christmas one always seemed to excite everybody more.

"I've got quite a bit of money saved up actually and I think I'm taking most of it, especially since I need to buy a dress. Amy said referring to the upcoming christmas ball in 2 weeks time. Amy quickly thought back to when Remus had asked her to the ball.

_It was the night after their last exam, which had been theory defence against the dark arts. Remus had written her a letter and magically, because of the staircase, put it on her bed. As she opened it all it had said was 'Meet me where you said it first.' Instinctively Amy thought about the Quidditch stands where she had said I love you for the first time. _

_As she made her way down, keeping her chin tucked in her scarf to get rid of the cold, she kept thinking about what Remus wanted and why he was being cryptic in his note. _

_Finally she made it to the stands and saw Remus sitting and then launched up when he saw her and smiled that smile that made her knees weak. _

"_You worked it out." Remus said to her as though he was worried that she might have gone somewhere else. Amy nodded and then beamed as Remus handed her a single red tulip (her favourite) _

"_What's all this then?" Amy said while pulling the flower to her nose and taking a deep breath. "Why so secretive?" Amy finished with a raised eyebrow._

_Remus smiled at her and then shook his head. "I know you'll probably think that I'm over exaggerating but I just want everything to be perfect for you and I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go to the ball with me." Remus said the last bit in a short breath as if she wouldn't go with him._

_Amy laughed at his nervousness and then smiled admiring at how romantic her boyfriend was/ Leaning forward she gave him a feather light kiss on his lips and then her face exploded into a full blown grin as the excitement of going to the ball crept in. _

"_Of course I will Remus, who else am I going to go with." Amy reassured him and Remus breathed a sigh of relief and pulled her to his body kissing her with everything he had before leading her back to the great hall, talking and laughing like a young couple should do. The fears of the outside world not getting them. _

"Ames? Amy?" Lily called and snapped her fingers in front of Amy's to bring her attention back to the great hall.

"Hmm, yeah?" Amy said still slightly dazed from her romantic flashback.

"I asked if you know where you were getting your dress from." Lily said again but more slowly as if she were talking to a child and of course to make the scene more fitting Amy stuck her tongue out.

"I'm not sure I think we all just said that we were going to have a look around everywhere." Amy informed Lily and she nodded, just as, and in true marauder form, Olivia walked in walking on top of the Gryffindor table singing 'Man I feel like a women' by Shania Twain Sirius, Frank and Alice trailing behind her but walking on the floor like normal people, except they didn't look like normal people as they held their stomachs and broke down in hysterics at Olivia's performance.

When Olivia's song closed to an end the whole hall who had been laughing broke down in applause and wolf whistles and Olivia with no shame or embarrassment bowed at her enthusiastic audience. One of the many things Lily loved about her best friend was her ability to be as confident as she was.

When the applause finally died down and Dumbledore had commented on Olivia's outstanding performance Olivia still walking on the table came over to the group and sat down in a seat next to Sirius who high fived her then kissed her cheek and whispered in her, something that made her giggle and Lily decided there and then that she didn't want to know.

"What the hell was that all about?" Amy asked a smile on her face.

Alice managed to slow her coughs down that had resulted from too much laughing. Frank patted her on the back a few times so she could breathe again and explain to Amy.

"Well basically some up himself Hufflepuff asshole dared Olivia to do it and well we all know Olivia does every dare known to man and well I guess he's a little shown up." Alice said laughing again and pointed to the Hufflepuff table where some guy now sat with a red faced scowl which reddened even more when Olivia winked and blew him a kiss causing the group to laugh again.

They all sat talking as they ate, for once they had a peaceful quiet lunch now sibling rivalry, no fights just simply friends sitting and joking around. When they had all finished Olivia stood up,

"Come on then you sexy girlies, we need to go get ready to get our groove on and then go do my favourite activity... Shopping." Olivia said sarcastically everyone knowing that she loathed shopping unless it was with her boys and it included chocolate or prank equipment.

The rest of the girls got up and said goodbye to their boyfriends and Lily said goodbye to James. These things had become a regular occurrence as well as the fact that Lily now called him by his name and not Potter or other profanities. All the girls had noticed it and talked about it with each other and how they were going to approach the subject.

"Promise me that if I'm not back at the three broom sticks 2 hours after we leave, come looking for my body because I probably died of boredom." Olivia pouted to Sirius while she had her arms around his neck.

Sirius laughed and kissed her promising to collect her body. As she turned her slapped her behind and she turned back to glare at him and promised retribution later. The whole group groaned as Sirius winked at her and Olivia returned the favour.

* * *

Each of the girls stood at the end of their bed taking out various items of clothing that they wanted to wear one minute and then not the next.

"Okay I seriously have nothing to wear." Alice complained as she chucked a dress out of the way and rose up with her hands on her hips.

"I second that." Olivia sighed.

"Third it!" Lily and Amy said at the same time and then each girl called out their jinxes. This is what Olivia loved most about Hogwarts, when she could be with her friends and have crazy conversations like normal teenagers who weren't living in a war where they could possibly die. This is what made her want to fight. So she could keep this best part of her life.

Finally the girls had decided on their outfits and were now working on their hair and makeup. As it was said earlier the girls had been deciding the best way to approach the James topic with Lily and of course with Olivia the way forward was to barge straight in and take no prisoners.

"So Sherlock what going on with Jamsie boy then?" Olivia asked raising her eyebrow at Lily through the mirror from where she was doing her lip gloss.

Lily looked up quickly from where she had been painting her nails an emerald green colour.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Lily stammered clearly uncomfortable with the situation she was now in.

"Oh come off it Lils we all know, we can see the way you look at him, it's the way I look at Frank and Olivia at Sirius and Amy at Remus." Alice said sitting down next to Lily and also began to paint her nails a blue a pink colour.

"Time for me to steal your line Sherly old pal but somebody's in like." Olivia waggled her eyebrows and spun around in a circle repeating the words that Lily had said to her on the train when they had been talking about her and Sirius.

Suddenly Olivia, still spinning around with her arms out like an aeroplane, began belting out 'true love' By pink.

"Jesus Christ you crazy girl what is it with you and singing about situations?" Amy asked dragging Olivia back to her bed. Everybody knew that Olivia had a thing with singing how she felt or about things that seemed to fit with a topic, they didn't know why but guessed since Sirius knew and wouldn't tell it was something to do with her home life.

"We're just friends guy's really." Lily said and all the action in the dorm seemed to come to a standstill.

"Oh. My. God." Alice breathed and all the girls squealed at Lily's revelation and Lily looked at them confused not knowing what all her friends knew. She was indeed in Like with James Potter

* * *

All the boys looked up from where they had been playing exploding snap when they heard Olivia's voice from upstairs. The all shook their heads at her crazy antics.

Finally after an hour of smack talk during exploding snap the girls started coming down and it was safe to say so did the boy's jaws.

Alice appeared first and she was wearing dark blue jeggings and a loose Aztec print t-shirt ,that still managed to cling to her curves even though it was designed to be baggy, She wore a simple jacket coat over the top and a pair of white lace up ankle boots. She walked up to Frank who immediately pulled her to him and kissed her.

Olivia came down next wearing light blue high waisted jeans and her Guns 'N' Roses shirt that clung to her body, with a light denim jacket and her always there converse. Olivia walked straight over to Sirius and he whispered down into her ear how good she looked and of course that he loved her. The two of them couldn't have a conversation without telling the other that they loved them. Olivia leaned forward to kiss him and then turned in his arms with her back to his chest while his arms went around her waist and they watched the other couples greet all the while Sirius whispered innocent and not so innocent words into her ear.

Amy was the next down and she was wearing a simple cream knitted jumper dress, a denim jacket and black leggings which were topped off with knee black heeled boots. Remus smiled as she reached him and kissed her,

"You look stunning Amy." Remus said honesty blazing in his every feature.

"You're not looking so bad yourself." Amy replied blushing. Looking at his outfit which consisted of jeans and a shirt. Boys were so lucky they didn't have to go through the stresses of outfits they just threw on some jeans and a shirt or in some cases like Sirius and Frank a polo shirt.

Lily was the last to come down and James thought he would pass out from lack of oxygen to his brain. _Breathe James. _He heard a voice that sounded a lot like Olivia's in his head.

Lily was dressed in a green and black button down dress. She like other girls had a denim jacket to protect her from the cold outside. She also wore skin coloured tights and flat black pumps. Lily looked slightly lost as all the other girls were standing with their boyfriends and she didn't know whether to go up to James or not. She didn't have to think about it for much longer as James came over to her.

"Lily you look... beautiful." James said struggling to think of a word that described how amazing she really did look.

"Um thanks James." Lily said and blushed. James's eyes widened. She was blushing because he had given her a compliment!

They were both just looking at each other when suddenly Olivia once again broke into her 'True Love' and walked over to the portrait hole looking behind her and waggling her finger at Sirius who laughed and shook his head at Olivia and followed her picking her up and slinging her over his shoulder, followed by a playful slap on her ass and the group took that as their signal to leave.

* * *

The Hogsmede streets were alive with the sounds of excited first years, and girls shrieking about things they saw in shop windows and wanted.

The group arrived all jumped out of the carriages in a relative squeeze. It felt good to finally stand up considering they had been sitting down for half an hour in a carriage made for five and there were eight of them. To say it had been a squeeze was an understatement but thanks to the marauders many jokes and Olivia's constant singing and humming there wasn't a moment of silence and never any awkwardness.

"Okay so I guess girls are going dress shopping and boys are going prank shopping, so we'll split and meet at the three broomsticks in two hours?" Alice asked and everyone agreed.

The marauders walked off in one direction and Olivia subtly tried to follow not letting go of Sirius' hand.

"Olivianna Collins! You are a girl!" Lily shouted over to her. Olivia cringed and sighed knowing she had no choice but to endure the hours of shopping.

"Sorry baby."Sirius said sincerely and the other boys who had tried to smuggle her away from the torture apologised too.

"Gentleman." Olivia said lifting her head in fake determination. "It's been a pleasure pranking with you." Olivia said in her most posh voice and curtsied while the boys bowed.

"You were a brilliant comrade Shadow." Remus piped in and the boys nodded in agreement.

The girls all rolled their eyes.

"Come on Olivia you're not on the Titanic!" Alice said pulling her away.

"MY HEART WILL GO ON AND ON!" Olivia sang at the top of her voice and laughed blowing a kiss to Sirius as they pulled her around the corner.

"Prongs mate that was the perfect opportunity!" Frank exclaimed spreading his arms and then playfully hitting James on the shoulder.

James groaned and ran both hands through his hair and scrunched his eyes closed.

"Ahh screw this!" He said finally and ran off in the direction the girls went, with the boys all shouting and whistling after him.

"Lily!" James shouted as he rounded the corner and saw the girls about to enter the shop.

Lily turned to face him and then back at the girls who smiled and almost ran inside so that Lily was left on her own. As she walked up to James he could see the faint blush on her cheeks and normally pale neck.

"James? Are you okay?" Lily asked somewhat nervously wringing her hands together.

"I know you've probably already been asked, hell I bet loads of people have, but since we've been getting along I just wondered if maybe you would go to the ball with me?... as you know friends." James finished his on the spot speech and breathed out a deep breath.

Lily stood shocked just looking at him unsure of what to say.

"You don't have to say yes, I mean you're probably already going with someone else. Don't worry about it." James said and started to turn.

"No!" Lily said quickly and grabbed his arm to turn him back round.

"I was just shocked, I wasn't saying no... I would like to go with you, it will be... fun." Lily said gulping but smiling at the same time.

"Really?" James said not really believing it and his eyes considerably widened.

"Yeah I mean we're friends now right?" Lily said questingly and James nodded his head so fast that he looked like a bobble head.

"Okay well, I guess you can go and get a dress now." James commented and pointed to the shop where the three other girls were unashamedly looking straight at them through a window.

"Yeah I should probably go in now." Lily said and to her complete surprise James leant forward and kissed her cheek before turning around sharply to walk back to the boys with the biggest grin on his face. Leaving Lily open mouthed staring after him.

Finally she turned back to the shop and thankfully the girls were no longer at the window and walked in through the door only to meet a wall of grinning girls.

"Spill it Sherlock." Olivia Said grinning ear to ear. _Brilliant. _

* * *

Two hours later exhausted but satisfied the girls opened the doors to the three broomsticks and walked inside to see the marauders already sitting down on a table at the back.

The girls walked over to the table and all the boys beamed.

"Shadow you survived!" Remus exclaimed. Olivia threw her bags on the floor and collapsed in a seat next to Sirius and groaned.

"Boy's the goddess of pranking has returned me to you." Olivia said pointing to the ceiling, referring to the 'Goddess'

"Amen to that!" Sirius said and toasted his drink upwards with the other marauders all copying and downing the rest of their drinks.

"Right who wants what?" Frank asked.

The boys walked over to the bar and ordered again and this time for the girls as well. The girls stayed sitting at the two tables which had been pushed together.

"So is everybody happy with their dress and accessories?" Amy asked wanting to double check as she knew that there was not another Hogsmede visit until after the ball.

The girls all mumbled their yes' and then silenced as a shadow crossed over the table. They all looked up into the face of Malfoy, Snape and their Slytherin cronies.

"Ahh Snivellous, Lucy and Voldy followers what did we do to have the pleasure of your oh so pure bloody amazingness." Olivia said over dramatically smiling as she bowed her head to them. As she raised her head the grin was gone.

"No seriously what the hell do you want?" Olivia said all traces of humour gone.

"Just coming to check on our favourite Gryffindor girls." Malfoy winked and all the girls regarded him with disgust.

"You do realise our boyfriends are right over there don't you dumb ass." Alice said stealing some of Olivia's confidence to use as her own so they didn't see how intimidated they made her.

"Lily doesn't have a boyfriend." Snape pointed out for the first time and Malfoy scoffed.

"Well she is a mudblood." Malfoy said as though that was a simple answer.

It seemed as if on cue the girls all stood up and found themselves in a faceoff with four boys towering over them reaching over or just at six foot.

"You best shut your mouth." Amy growled and everybody was momentarily surprised as her usually calm demeanour slipped away.

"Or what?" One of the wannabes sneered and leaned towards Amy and she glared at him.

"Back off." Olivia threatened him.

"You girls are so fun to wind up." Tweedledum who was standing in front of Alice said laughing.

"Go back to following Voldemort like a lost puppy." Lily said aiming her comment at Snape and briefly she saw pain flicker through his eyes.

Malfoy slammed his fist down on the table making the empty glasses fall and shatter and the restaurant went silent also grabbing the marauders attention. They forgot about the drinks and began to quickly make their way over to get their girlfriends away from the danger.

"Seriously Malfoy get the hell away." Olivia said moving forward slightly this time. Sirius' eyes widened and he moved even quicker so that Malfoy couldn't hurt her.

"Oi! Get away from them." James said pulling Lily behind him, the other boy's pulled up similar positions so that they were in the direct line of fire rather that the girls.

"We were just having a conversation with your oh so precious blood traitor, mudblood and co." Malfoy smirked and James flung around and grabbed the nearest thing he could find, which happened to be a plate of spaghetti and flung it straight into Malfoy's' face. Plate included.

The whole restaurant if possible delved into even more silence, it seemed as though no –one was breathing. But then someone shouted from the back.

"FOOD FIGHT!" And all hell broke loose.

After about five minutes of food being thrown it seemed that the fight was at its peak. The marauders were all up on the tables throwing everything and anything they could get their hands on, ranging from mash potatoes to ice cream.

Lily, Alice and Amy were all kneeling under the table gathering up the food to pass up to the marauders. A strategy that allowed the girls to remain clean and the marauders to make mischief.

Olivia looked down at her t-shirt which Malfoy had now covered in vanilla ice cream.

"Bitch! This is a new t-shirt." Olivia yelled over to him and threw a bread roll which smacked him in the head causing his to lose his balance and slip on some type of food substance on the floor.

James watched as Snape tried to manoeuvre himself out of the restaurant but James took his aim and threw a handful of potatoes at him at the same time Sirius threw spaghetti in the same direction. Effectively covering his face in food.

James and Sirius high fived and grinned, laughing when they saw Malfoy fall over from Olivia's throw. Suddenly the doors burst open and McGonagall walked in and used her wand to stop everybody and clean up.

"Everybody out!" She shouted and pointed to the door where everyone now begrudgingly began to leave.

The group walked in couples down the street all laughing about the food fight but not mentioning what had happened before, not wanting to put another dampener on the day especially after something so funny had happened.

"Did you get a dress?" Sirius asked as he draped his arm around Olivia's shoulders.

"Yes, and before you ask no I'm not showing you." Olivia laughed and tapped his nose.

"No fun." Sirius pouted and Olivia nudged him in the wind before leaning up and kissing him.

They all spent the rest of the day together going into different shops and the boys spoilt the girls, buying them almost everything they saw and liked, even though they never even asked for it.

At one point they had all split up and attempted to buy christmas presents. However by attempted it means they failed considering that each person was spying around the shops to see if they could see another person and what they were buying.

Finally the time came to return back to the carriages and be on their way back to Hogwarts. Squished up once more in the carriage the atmosphere seemed very relaxed as though everything was finally coming together.

The carriage came to a stop outside Hogwarts and students began filing out. James stepped out first and then offered his hand to Lily who came out after him. She smiled and took his hand gratefully and stepped onto the ground and James still had hold of her hand.

"Come on lovebirds." Sirius shouted and Lily let go of James' hand blushing and smiled before walking back over to the girls who were grinning and nudging each other.

"Thanks Pads." James said scowling at Sirius who smirked at him.

"Blame yourself mate, I can get you back for all the times you interrupted me and Liv." James punched his shoulder and Sirius returned the favour and they began to play fight the whole way back to Hogwarts.

* * *

The two weeks leading up to the ball past by quickly in a flurry of excitement and before they knew it the girls were standing up in their dorm rooms getting ready.

"Lil can you pass the makeup box." Alice called across the room from where she was wiping her face with a wipe in front of the mirror.

Lily got up and passed it to her then sat next to her and painted her toes a green colour to match her dress.

Olivia bounded in from the bathroom where she had been having a shower, still clad in her towel she ran straight over to Lily and hugged her laughing when Lily squealed about her being wet.

"How come you're so excited Watson?" Lily asked looking at Olivia suspiciously and she beamed.

"It's my first ball being with Sirius." Olivia said still smiling and Alice cocked her head to the side.

"But I thought you went together in third year?" Olivia nodded, remembering when she and Sirius had gone together and everybody had thought they were a couple.

"Yeah we did but that was just as friends, now we're together, in fact we are all together with boys so get your lazy asses up and rave with me lovely ladies." Olivia smiled and started dancing.

"I'm not together with a boy?" lily said confused and Amy looked over at her.

"Oh please, Lily you and James are basically dating." Lily blushed and looked down.

"Come on Lils you know you wanna dance." Alice raised her eyebrows and held her hand out to Lily who took it and they all danced their way around the dormitory to finish getting ready.

* * *

The boys all stood at the entrance to the great hall just at the bottom of the stairs where they were meeting their dates.

"Why do girls need so long to get ready?" James asked looking at his watch.

"So they can look like that." They turned to where Remus was looking at the top of the stairs case open mouthed as four figures came into their view, however there was only one in each boys eye's.

Amy was wearing a strapless red dress that was tight at the top up until her mid thighs where it then ruffled out into scrunched up layers. The top outline of the dress was covered in crystals which continued down the right side of her dress. She was wearing gold high heels with criss cross straps which held darker gold sequins.

Lily was dressed in green. Her dress was one shouldered, tightly fitted down her body, coming out only slightly as it got to the bottom part. The shoulder strap was decorated by a flower, crystals and sequins. The material seemed to slide horizontally over her body. On her feet she wore black heels with a strap going up the middle of her foot and connecting with an ankle strap.

Olivia came down next in a figure hugging strapless blue dress. The material stretched horizontally over the top half of the dress before coming into material that fell straight the rest of the way to the floor. The outline of the neckline was covered in blue and white sequins which followed a trail down her stomach, thin at the top and sparser in the middle before coming together again. She wore a pair of Silver heels which also like Lily had a middle strap which held a chain of gems up to the ankle strap.

Finally Alice was in a baby pink strapless dress. The top half of the dressed was covered in silver crystals and as the material reached her hips it became pink lace which flowed out slightly and down to the floor, with another layer of pink silk like material underneath the lace. Underneath you could make out a pair of black strappy high heels that peaked out as she lifted her dress to get down the stairs.

Each boy stood staring at their girl, all wondering how they had gotten so lucky. It was safe to say that they were gobsmacked.

James reached forward as Lily reached the bottom of the stairs and stretched out his hand towards her. Lily gently placed her hand in his and smiled stepping off the last step.

"Lily... I can't even put words together at how beautiful you look." James said still staring at her intensely.

"Thank you. Your quite dashing if I do say so myself Mr. Potter." Lily teased and they walked arm in arm to the hall, following in the footsteps of Amy, Alice, Frank and Remus, leaving behind Sirius and Olivia.

"You are... so... just so..." Sirius started and Olivia cocked her head to the side in amusement.

"Let's try this way." Sirius said giving up and pulled Olivia to him for a long hard yet passionate kiss that seemed to go on for eternity.

They broke apart and Sirius still had his hands cupped around her face looking in her eyes, wanting her to know that he had put all his feelings and thoughts about how beautiful she looked into that kiss and by the look on Olivia's face he had delivered.

"Whoa. Dude I have to dress myself up like this more often." Olivia said breathless but smiling.

"Words didn't feel like enough to tell you how beautiful you are and how lucky I am to have you as mine." Sirius said proudly and skimmed his hand down her side, making her shiver, and grabbed her hand, leaning his head down and kissing her knuckles.

"Milady, Shall I escort you to tonight's festivities." Sirius bowed and put on a posh accent. Olivia rolled her eyes but played along anyway,

"Why yes kind sir, that would be much obliged... okay enough of that I'm sounding like my mother." Olivia pulled a disgusted face and Sirius laughed, taking her arm and looping it through his leading her into the great hall.

* * *

The ball was in full swing even in its early hours as Sirius and Olivia entered. They looked around quickly and saw that their group was over to the side at the drinks table. They made their way over weaving through the already dancing couples, though they were mainly third years who were excited about their first ball.

"What held you two up?" Alice asked suspiciously.

"Snogging." Olivia and Sirius said matter of factly at the same time and then grinned at each other. The group shook their heads, laughing at how open their two friends were about their relationship.

They sat drinking punch for a little while and sang along with songs until the need to get up and dance got too much.

"Dance with me?" Frank asked looking down at Alice who in his eyes looked absolutely breathtaking. She nodded enthusiastically and took his hand, using her free one to lift up her dress as they made their way over to the dance floor.

One by one the couples made their way over and took up a spot on the floor as a slow song came on.

Frank looked down into the eyes of Alice who was looking at him with rapt interest as he had her arms around her waist and hers locked around his neck.

"What?" He asked amused.

"Nothing, just admiring the view." Alice winked and then narrowed her eyes.

"How in the world did you all manage to dress up so smartly?" Alice asked in confusion knowing that there was no way in hell that any of the marauders owned a suit.

Frank smirked "Mrs. P helped us out a little" He shrugged and Alice laughed,

"Well she did a mighty fine job." She approved and then grew serious as Frank leant down to kiss her.

"I love you." He whispered.

Momentarily Alice was shocked and her eyes widened before she relaxed and leaned forward to brush his lips with her own.

"I love you too." She admitted on a breath and then Frank completely closed the gap cupping the back of her head to deepen the kiss, opening her mouth with his tongue and gliding it in effortlessly.

They broke apart breathing heavily but refused to move even an inch from each other as they continued to dance to the music.

Amy kept her head directly over Remus' heart with one of her hands next to her head on his chest and the other on the back of his neck playing with the tips of his hair.

"You need a haircut." Amy commented and felt Remus breath out a laugh in her hair.

"Are you offering your services?" He commented and she snorted in a completely non lady like way

"Only if you want to end up half bald." Amy admitted knowing that her experience with cutting hair had resulted in her brother having a bald patch.

"I'm sure we can work out some arrangement where you get rewarded... via yours truly of course." Remus said in true marauder fashion, tilting her shocked face up and kissing her lips gently.

"Remus! I didn't know you had that sort of stuff in your head." Amy said laughing at Remus, loving this new side of him and was grateful that he was so close to her that he could act this way.

"Well when you hang out with...them." Remus said pointing over to where Sirius and Olivia were dancing so close they could pass for one person and Sirius was whispering in her ear and kissing her neck making her giggle.

"You tend to become slightly dirty minded." Remus finished and wrapped his arm around her waist again loving the way she laughed, the way she smiled, loving her.

Olivia was enjoying just standing and dancing with Sirius. When she felt someone else presence, she turned her head to look round and saw Clayton Walker standing behind her. He was the leader of one of her fan clubs and was the stalker type that was way to obsessed.

Sirius of course being the possessive over protective boyfriend pulled her flush against his body and glared at the boy.

It wasn't as though Sirius had any competition I mean Clayton wasn't anything for the eyes to behold. His squinted eyes and overly large facial features particularly his lips, which much resembled a fish of some sort.

"Get lost Walker." Sirius said pulling Olivia even tighter against him.

"I just want to dance with her." Clayton replied in his annoying nasal voice.

"Absolutely no way in hell." Sirius growled, but Clayton didn't move. Instead being the idiot he was he reached out to grab Olivia who in the heat of the moment waved her hand thinking of the first spell that came into her head.

"_Flishka" _Olivia whispered in her mind. The spell shot out of her hands and hit Clayton in the face, transforming the whole of his face into a goldfish complete with bubbles coming out of his mouth every time he opened it to talk.

People in close proximity laughed as Clayton ran off to find a mirror and the counter curse, not that there was one, he would just have to wait 24 hours.

Sirius relaxed once he was out of sight and then drew his hand up for a high five.

"Good one babe." Sirius approved and then dragged Olivia back into their earlier position and began to dance again, however this time to a more upbeat song, which resulted in them more grinding in to each other rather than dancing. Not that it seemed either of them minded.

Lily stood over by the drinks table still along with James who was sat down on the chair next to her having not worked up the courage to ask her to dance. _Well you're a bit of a dick then aren't you? _His inner Olivia said to him.

James sighed running a hand through his untamed hair and braced his hands on his knees to push himself up.

"Lils do you wann-"James started but Lily cut him off.

"Come outside with me." Lily blurted out quickly.

"Um. Sure... okay." James stammered confused.

He watched her as she pulled a vial out of her clutch bag and smiled at him holding out her hand. He took it and let her pull him out of the back entrance and over the grounds.

* * *

Lily took James down to the tree covered area just next to black lake her heart hammering all the way down. Was she really about to do this. _YES!_ Her three girlfriends shouted into her head. _Guess I am._

Lily stopped facing the lake and then turned to face James taking a deep breath.

"Lily what's going on?" James asked confused as why they had come all the way down here. "What's that?" He continued eyeing the vial of clear liquid that she held in her hand.

Lily unscrewed the cap and gestured to it,

"This is a truth serum that I brewed earlier, let's just say I'm making up for our dare and I- well I just need to tell you something." Lily said and then drank the contents and James' eyes widened.

"Okay so here's the thing. We've been getting along now for a little while and I guess that the reason that I wanted to become friends with you was so that I could make up for all the years I pushed you away. At first yes I did hate you, I thought that it was just some game when you kept asking me out, then in 5th year I saw different sides of you especially after what happened with Olivia and Liam and I guess I liked that. Then we had our talk in the common room and I found myself telling you things that I have only ever told Olivia and I felt comfortable doing it. I guess that now what I'm trying to say is that maybe I do feel more than friendship for you." Lily finished and took a deep breath, dragging in the air that had been taking during her long speech.

James just stood there staring at her and then blinked.

"Lily I- I can't even believe this." James said a hint of a smile on his face, he seemed reserved though as if he didn't want it to be a dream. Having dreams like this had happened to him in the past and when he had woken up his mood had not been the best kind.

"I'm not joking James it's true." Lily said leaning forward to more his hair out of his eyes.

"It's too bad you had to use a potion to do it though." James said and Lily beamed.

"That's the best part, it was water James, everything I just said came straight from me, I only said it was a potion because I needed to you to honestly believe me, and I want to be with." Lily said and James; face split from his grin.

"If you'll still have me, after all the rejection I put you through." Lily said and lowered her head in shame.

James out his finger underneath her chin and tilted her face up to meet his.

"I've spent six years waiting for this moment and nothing's going to stop me being with you. Ever." James said and then lowered his head and let their lips touch for the first time.

Lily let out a breathy moan as their lips connected and instantly her arms went around her neck and ran her hands through his hair feeling the unruly hair that she had longed to touch for a while now. Their tongues touched gently at first and then more passionate and James backed Lily up against the tree one hand on her hip and the other buried deep in her fire like hair.

They broke away and Lily looked up into those hazel eyes that now seemed to captivate her.

"That was so much better than I ever thought it would be." James closed his eyes in bliss and lily kissed his lips gently.

"I'm so sorry I made you wait." Lily said guiltily and James smiled

"No, don't be it just makes the time we have now so much more special." Lily smiled and realised what she had been missing and pulled his head down to hers again.

Just as the kiss was about to become more passionate, they heard hollers, whistles and whoops from behind them. They broke apart to see their group staring at them beaming ear to ear. Each of the couples stood together in some way or form, touching even if it was in the most subtle way.

They all delved into silence for a split second before the girls ran forward to Lily squealing and pulling her from James and into a big group hug, which the boys then joined, each standing behind their girl that meant more than life and surrounded by their friends. Nothing could be better than being a teenager in love and in friendship.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry about the wait but I blame the exams. I'm glad I got this one out, I didn't want to leave yuo guys waiting for ages! **

**This chapter is basically just some cuteness with no drama.**

**Please review it means a lot.**

**Enjoy:) **

Chapter 10- Christmas, Rings and Dancing

"When will she be here?" James asked leaning his head back against the wall from where he was standing against it. Olivia rolled her eyes from where she laid her head on Sirius' stomach as he laid across his bed reading.

"James stop moaning. She'll be here soon." Olivia answered the question for the hundredth time and she felt Sirius move underneath her obviously laughing at how impatient James was.

James and Lily had been an item now for 3 weeks and were going strong. James much to the pushing of Olivia and Sirius had asked Lily to stay at his house for the Christmas Eve until they went back to school. At first James had been worried she would say no and that he was stupid for asking her something like that so early on in their relationship but much to his delight she had gladly accepted and said that he had saved her from spending Christmas with her sister and new whale of a husband.

Finally James came and laid on the bed with his friends resting his head on Olivia's stomach in the same position she was laying on Sirius.

"Jesus Christ James no wonder you're so full of yourself, your bloody head is so heavy!" Olivia exclaimed and James sat back up eyebrows raised and Sirius hid his face in the book he was reading but his shaking shoulders gave up the fact that he was laughing at his girlfriends insult.

"Olivianna Danielle Collins, how dare thee insult thy head of amazingeth umm... ness." Olivia in her completely un- lady like way snorted out loud and buried her face into the mattress.

"I can't believe that just came out of your mouth prongs." Sirius said laughing and putting his book down and stretching.

"Well switching to Shakespeare language helps me cope with the bullying comments that your mean girlfriend makes about this amazing thing that sits on my neck." James said standing up and folding his arms.

"Well Liv you were right, his head must have nearly crushed you with the weight." Sirius said looking down at a smirking Olivia, while James opened his mouth to protest.

"I'm always right." Olivia said beating James to what he was going to say.

"Right." James said and flicked his wand at two pillows on the bed which launched themselves at Olivia and Sirius who got hit in the stomach and then caught them before they could fly back to James.

Olivia looked down at the pillow and then back at James' shocked face Olivia smiled at the fact that James' spell was supposed to send the pillows back to him.

"Well. That one backfired." Olivia said smiling evilly at James and then turning to Sirius who nodded and both of them took off after James who ran out of the room.

When the door finally knocked Emma Potter took it upon herself to get the door assuming that the 3 battling 16 year olds had been too loud and busy to hear the knock in the first place. Emma rolled her eyes as she walked passed her living room and saw her two boys wrestling on one sofa while her beautiful girl stood on the other, one pillow in hand shouting smack talk over to the boys.

"Dear Merlin Lily you are brave." Emma said to herself knowing it would be her son's girlfriend at the door.

Lily smiled as she opened the door and then the smile fell slightly into an I-don't-even-want-to-know smirk when she heard the shouting and faint sounds of things hitting a body.

"Hello Lily. I'm going to ask you now are you sure about this, please enter at your own peril." Emma teased and Lily smiled but informed Mrs. Potter that she knew how to make James, Olivia and Sirius behave.

"Can I please borrow your brain?" Emma asked which drew another laugh from Lily.

Suddenly James ran passed Emma and swooped Lily up into his arms to kiss her.

"Well hello to you too handsome." Lily said straightening his hair that had become even messier in the pillow fight.

"I'm so glad you're here, I'm out numbered and I'm being bullied." James pouted and Lily smiled patting his head to humour him.

"Well I guess since I'm a prefect I should go sort them out for you." Lily said and took her suitcase and smiled when James took it from her as though it was only a bag of air. _Wow he's strong._ Lily's subconscious admired.

"Right where are these monstrous bullies then?" Lily asked still playing along. James grabbed her hand and linked their fingers together and lead her to the living room.

"Right the-... You have got to be kidding me!" James exclaimed spreading his arms and gestured towards Sirius and Olivia. Sirius was sat on the sofa while Olive sat straddling his lap and the two seemed to be locked at each part of their body. They broke apart, when James re-entered, breathing heavy.

"Bloody hell Watson can't you keep your hand to yourself for five minutes?" Lily asked hands on her hips.

"Well Sherlock my friend," Olivia began and climbed off of Sirius lap "No. And besides he started it, I myself was a victim and had to go with it." Olivia said shaking her head.

"Well I do believe that you were a willing victim Collins." Sirius said from where he had just gotten up from the sofa.

"Hmmm...You make a fair point Black" Olivia pondered on Sirius' words and shrugged "Okay, he's too good to not touch, kiss or do anything else with, if you know what I mean." Olivia raised her eyebrows and laughed at Lily's blushing face.

"Olivia!" Lily gasped out in a breathy laugh. When she managed to get back to her normal colour she turned to James "I thought you said they were being monstrous bullies?" this time Lily raised her eyebrows.

"They were, I was completely outnumbered." James said holding his ground and glaring when Sirius and Olivia and even Lily laughed at him.

"Prongs mate... don't dish out what you can't take back." Sirius said smiling at the fact that it was indeed James that had metaphorically thrown the first punch by levitating the pillows.

James was about to say something back but Olivia walked over to Lily and wrapped her in a hug and they both excitedly began talking about spending the next two weeks together.

"Come on Sherlock let's go get you unpacked and get into our jammies and you guys can start making the fire like manly men." Olivia said and basically dragged Lily (and the suitcase) up the stairs.

Olivia and Lily walked into Olivia's bedroom which is where they would be sharing until Lily went home in January.

Lily took out her wand and sent all her clothes except her pyjamas into various draws and closets.

"So Lils how's it going with James?" Olivia asked pulling off her shirt to get changed. She knew that Lily and James had been contacting each other through constant letters.

"It's great. I mean I never thought in my entire life that I would be dating James Potter and even if it did cross my mind I never thought it would turn out like this." Lily said pulling off her own shirt and replacing it with her pyjama top and then put James quidditch jumper on over the top, which he had given her just before they broke up for the holidays.

"Ahh my little Lily is in love!" Olivia exclaimed and Lily looked at her in shock.

"Love?" Lily managed to stutter out.

"Oh come on Lils I can see the way you look at him and it's how I look at Sirius." Olivia noted and beamed at her.

"Olivia I-"Lily stopped and stood unsure of what to say. "I'm falling for him." Lily finally managed to get out.

Olivia squealed at grabbed Lily in a fierce hug.

"Lils don't fight it, you said it yourself you're falling for him. Don't postpone the inevitable." Olivia said and released her.

"When did you become the voice of reason?" Lily joked and pulled on her long pyjama bottoms.

Olivia thought for a moment, "About 5 minutes ago." Olivia said and copied Lily's action pulling on her on thick legging pyjama bottoms.

"You done?" Lily asked as she walked over to the door.

"Yeah I'm good." Olivia replied and followed her down the stairs, smiling over her friend being in love.

* * *

As midnight began to near the four young teenagers slowly began to drift into separate conversations.

Sirius sat next to Olivia holding a marshmallow on a stick over the fire while they continued to talk about anything that came up. That was what Sirius loved most about their relationship was that even though they were a couple and in love they would still always be best friends, just like Sirius had promised Olivia when they had gotten their Hogwarts letter.

"You do realise you're totally killing that marshmallow right now." Olivia said lifting her head off of Sirius shoulder. Sirius looked at her weirdly,

"What?" Sirius asked amused and Olivia pointed at the marshmallow in the fire as it began to droop.

"That marshmallow right there probably has a whole family in this packet screaming at you for killing their dad or husband and they're absolutely terrified that they're next in your brutal murdering streak." Olivia finished and Sirius burst out laughing. This kind of stuff was usual for Olivia to say she was a very random girl.

"I do believe you have been eating said marshmallows." Sirius pointed out and Olivia looked at him and sighed.

"Yes... but I let them die with dignity." Olivia said and Sirius looked at her strangely.

"How?" Olivia sighed again and grabbed his hand taking the 'dead' marshmallow from the fire and put it, still on the stick, in the big bowl of melted chocolate.

"There... he dies with honour and dignity." Olivia said and made a cross over her body before lifting the stick and eating the marshmallow.

"You did not just eat my marshmallow." Sirius said slowly and Olivia giggled.

"Maybe." Sirius shook his head and turned to face her properly.

"Why would you do that to me? The love of your life, the perfect boyfriend. Why?" Sirius feigned the emotion and Olivia laughed.

"You don't need the extra calories." Olivia said and ate another marshmallow and Sirius stopped his fake whining.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked edging closer to his girlfriend who smirked at him.

"You're fat." Olivia said teasingly and Sirius mouth dropped open.

"Love you love you!" Olivia called out quickly and squealed when Sirius reached to grab her. Both of them began to run around and ran up the stairs when Olivia bolted for her bedroom.

"That has got to be the weirdest conversation I have ever heard in my entire life!" Lily said when the two were out of sight and all that could be heard was banging upstairs and Olivia squealing while Sirius laughed.

"Oh no really you should see them at our meetings, that's when the real crazy shit comes out, that was just beginners level."

"But she was talking about a freaking Marshmallow dying to keep Sirius distracted so she could steal it." Lily asked confused.

"Hey it's Christmas Eve, everybody's gone a bit mad I'd say. Especially those two, I guess this is the first year they'll be together and in a way their first Christmas at all considering they're not at their homes this year." James explained moving Lily's hair to tuck it behind her ear.

"Oh god I forgot about that. This really is like their first real christmas." Lily said her hand going to her mouth.

"Yeah and we're going to make it the best ever Lils. We're together, they're together and we're all best friends." James said the last part with his lips directly over hers so they brushed when he spoke.

"James I-" Lily didn't know how to finished her sentence but looked up when she heard a small whooshing sound and above both of their heads now hung a sparkling branch of mistletoe. Lily flicked her head over to the door way and saw a glimpse of Olivia and Sirius running back up the stairs.

Lily turned her attention back to James who was still looking up at the mistletoe and then diverted his attention to her.

James leant in and stopped just short of Lily's lips. The only sound in the room was their anticipating breaths.

"I love you." James finally whispered breaking the silence and Lily moved her eyes to meet his gaze.

As James looked into her eyes he couldn't see shock from the words he had just said but it was as though she accepted them.

"I love you too James." Lily replied and James didn't waste any time but instead moved in to kiss her with so much passion that is took her breath away. Before she knew it Lily was laying underneath James on the sofa still kissing him with everything she had.

Finally James let her breath but had decided that oxygen for him was not a necessity and continued to kiss down her jaw to her neck and on her shoulders which were revealed when he pulled her pyjama shirt down slightly.

Lily moaned quietly and twisted her hands in James' hair then moved them to his shoulders and his chest. She moved her hands down to the hem of his t-shirt and slid her hands underneath so she could make skin on skin contact with him. James groaned this time when he felt her hand on his abdominal muscles.

James pulled himself back and then looked down breathlessly at his flushed girlfriend who was also trying to control her breathing.

"James I really do mean what I said I love you. Only a few hours ago I said to Olivia I was falling for you, but I realised that I wasn't falling I had already fallen and I had fallen straight into your arms. "Lily reassured James.

James smiled down at her and gave her a small peck before pulling her up to sit in his lap while he stroked her hair.

"Lily you don't need to explain it I knew when you told me, the look in your eyes said enough." James said to her and then kissed her forehead.

They sat together until the fire had burned out and they decided to head up to bed.

James dropped Lily outside of Olivia's door and pushed her against the wall, his hands wither side of her, trapping her in and leant down to capture her lips.

They broke apart and looked into each other's eyes smiling.

"Good night Lily." James whispered.

"Good night James." Lily whispered back and James began to walk backwards down the hall when he reached the corner he called back to her.

"I love you." Lily's heart swooned and she blew him a kiss.

"I love you to James." Lily said and watched him disappear from view. Lily sighed and smiled to herself before walking in to Olivia's room.

The first thing lily saw when she entered the room and shut the door was that Olivia was in bed but still awake. She was holding a mirror in front of her and laughing. At first Lily wondered if the girl had gone completely crazy and was laughing at herself but then she heard Sirius voice say that James had just walked in.

"Yeah Lils is here now." Olivia replied and looked over at her "Hey Lily-kins you okay?" Olivia asked noticing her smile.

"I'm so much better then okay." Lily beamed.

"Well that sounds like something only girls should be present for." Olivia said and turned back to the mirror. "Sorry baby I have to go I have some deets to catch up on." Olivia said making Lily blush.

"Yeah James has the biggest grin on his face so I'm gonna sleep before he goes all girl on me." Lily heard Sirius voice come out and Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Oh boys and their feelings." Olivia sighed.

"By boys I'm assuming you mean men?" Sirius asked in a pouting voice.

"Oh of course my manly man, that is exactly what I meant. Now go to sleep or Santa won't come." Olivia teased and blew him a kiss.

"I love you baby." Sirius replied and Lily felt a tingle over her body as she remembered James saying them to her only minutes ago.

Speaking of said boy, James' voice suddenly came through the mirror.

"Is Lily there?" Lily climbed up on the bed next to Olivia and looked into the mirror where James had squeezed in next to Sirius so they could share the mirror.

"Here." Lily said smiling and James laughed.

"I love you." James said and Lily laughed her heart swelling she didn't think that there would be a time that James would say it and her heart didn't melt.

"I love you too James." And Olivia looked at Lily shocked and dropped the mirror so all the boys could here was the squeals and laughs and Olivia telling Lily something along the lines of I told you so.

"Umm Liv, Lily?" Sirius' voice came through the mirror and both the girls picked it up grinning.

"Oh screw sleeping it's totally christmas." Olivia said as she threw back the covers and got out of bed and got one of her Bon Jovi records and began to bounce around to Livin' on a Prayer.

Sirius smiled through the mirror knowing that Olivia was so excited because it would be her first Christmas away from her family and it seemed like she was going to make the most of it.

Lily propped the mirror up on the pillows so the boys could see them still and then Lily went to join Olivia. Both of them linked hands and began to spin around until they were dizzy enough to actually begin to stumbling around the room. Lily almost hyperventilated from laughing when Olivia actually tripped over and fell on her ass.

They finally calmed down and sat back on the bed and said goodnights and I love yous to their boyfriends and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sirius woke up bleary eyes when something... make that someone jumped onto him. That someone happened to be Olivia. A very hyper Olivia.

"Sirius? Are you awake?" Olivia whispered to him and ran her hands over his cheeks and through his hair.

"Liv you just dive bombed me I'm definitely awake." Sirius teased and Olivia beamed.

"Good cos it's Christmas!" Olivia exclaimed and Sirius laughed and grabbed her waist, rolling her over and pinning her body underneath his own.

"Merry Christmas Livvy." Sirius whispered against her neck which was followed by a kiss.

"Hmmm... Merry Christmas Sirius." Olivia moaned breathlessly.

"Again why must I wake up to see this?" James complained and then beamed as he saw Lily walk into the room also grimacing at the kissing couple.

"You didn't want to jump on me then baby?" James asked smugly to Lily who walked over to his bed.

"How bout a slap instead?" Lily asked smiling.

"Nah, I'd prefer the jump." James winked cheekily and Lily slapped his arm before kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Merry Christmas James." Lily said and squealed when James copied Sirius and pulled Lily down on the bed.

"Merry Christmas Lil's." James replied and kissed her.

"Now who's the inappropriate couple?" Sirius asked from where he and Olivia now lay on their sides facing each other. James and Lily rolled their eyes and spoke at the same time.

"You two!" Olivia and Sirius looked at them for a moment and then shrugged knowing they were right and went back to talking and kissing.

"James, Lily, Sirius and Olivia presents are downstairs." Emma shouted up the stairs.

Like little kids they all jumped up trying to be the first downstairs.

They ran into the living room with smiles covering their faces and said Merry Christmas to Emma and Richard.

"Right the presents are sorted into piles so find yours and dig in." Emma instructed and sat on the sofa next to her husband who put his arm around her. To the two of them it felt like Christmas when James was a young boy but instead of one child they now had four and loved each of them.

Lily had opened all her presents and sighed with happiness this year had to be her best christmas ever, even though her parents weren't here she was glad that she was with her friends.

James suddenly pulled Lily into his lap and put a medium sized gift into her lap. Lily smiled over her shoulder at him and he kissed her cheek remaining silent while she read the card that was attached.

_Lily, _

_Just a little something I know that's close to your heart._

_I love you,_

_James x_

Lily smiled and began to open her present. Her mouth dropped open just as the last piece of paper fell away revealing a first addition version of The Wind In The Willows. Lily squealed turning in James' arms to kiss him.

"James thank you so much, how on earth did you get this?" Lily asked gobsmacked.

"When it comes to you Lils I'll do anything. However when it came to this well I know people." James winked and Lily kissed him all over again.

Olivia and Sirius sat on the other side of the Christmas tree. Sirius sat with his back against the wall and had his knees parted and bent while Olivia sat in between them with her back against his chest.

"Okay now my present." Sirius said and reached over to grab a small box and handed it to Olivia at the same time kissing the back of her head.

Olivia opened the wrapping paper and removed the card that simply read '_I love you_' When the wrapping paper was removed it left a small velvet black box and Olivia's heart skipped a beat.

She opened up the hinges and gasped at the sight inside. There lay a beautiful ring, it was silver based and held a medium sized sapphire stone in the middle and two small diamonds on the side.

"Sirius I-"Olivia could barely speak "This is way too expensive." She got out. She knew how much it was because it was the same ring she had been admiring in the shop when they had gone on their christmas visit to Hogsmede.

"Liv I don't care about the money you know I have plenty of it. I brought this as kind of a reassurance to myself as well I guess." Sirius said.

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked confused.

"It's a promise ring." Sirius explained and Olivia's eyes widened even more.

"I want you to promise that you won't leave me and that one day we'll get married and have kids and live in a perfect house." Sirius carried on and Olivia could see they hope in his eyes.

Without being able to form words Olivia grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down for a long kiss.

"I promise." She whispered as they broke apart. Sirius grinned and grabbed her hand and took the ring out of the box. He slipped the ring on her right ring finger and kissed it. Sealing their promise.

* * *

After all the presents had been given out everyone went upstairs to get dressed.

The girls were busy talking to each other about the gifts they had received from everybody and especially from their boyfriends.

They walked down stairs holding hands like best friends did. Lily was wearing a simple strapless, green, knee length dress with black heels and Olivia was wearing a white floral strappy dress and her low top white converse.

They walked into the kitchen together where already the smell of the Christmas dinner made their mouths water.

James and Sirius sat on the counter stools drinking a bottle of muggle beer. Both were wearing jeans and a shirt, James' was dark green and Sirius' was grey.

They both smiled as the girls entered and of course gave them a quick once over really appreciating the sight.

Olivia went up to Sirius and climbed up the stool to sit on his lap while Lily just went over to stand next to James who wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Oh girls you look beautiful." Emma admired from where she was rustling around the kitchen to prepare the dinner.

"Thank you." They both replied at the same time and then complimented Emma and of course their boys.

"Well don't you look very sexy today?" Olivia admired brushing Sirius' hair away from his eyes.

"I could say the same about you." Sirius said and kissed her ignoring the groans of everyone in the room.

They all sat down eating the wonderful dinner and just talked casually like a normal family.

Richard talked about the Auror office which interested Sirius, James and Olivia who wall wanted to become aurors.

Emma spoke about St. Mungo's and Lily listened excitedly at the fact that when she went to the healer school it may be Emma herself who was teaching her.

James spoke about Quidditch along with Sirius and Olivia just spoke crazy crap that ended up with everyone wiping away tears of happiness.

Each couple pulled a cracker and fought over the magical toy that came out which showed that at heart they really were all children.

They brought out dessert which was a homemade chocolate fudge cake which made everyone who was full up from dinner suddenly have an empty stomach and room for more.

* * *

The games came out next.

First they played numerous games of twister and the finale came down to Olivia, Sirius and James. All three of them were tangled up Sirius was stretched out over the entire mat his arms lifting him off the floor so it looked like he was halfway through a push up, luckily he had very good upper body strength and could hold his body weight off the ground. James was in the same position but where Sirius was laying length way on the mat James was laying over him width way. Olivia, who luckily was very flexible and could play the game best to her advantage, was bent over James backward so her body made a bridge shape over the two boys.

Even though Lily was enjoying the view of her boyfriend stretched out on the mat and his biceps bulging from where they held his weight up she knew firsthand how competitive these three were and they would not give up. So with the nod of Emma's head Lily inched forward slightly and knocked James' arms out from underneath him.

Of course he being in the middle meant that when he fell he collapsed on Sirius who also fell and Olivia lost her balance and came down too.

"Lily!" They all shouted at once and Emma, Lily and Richard all fell about laughing at how determined each of them was to win.

* * *

For the rest of the night they sat around talking and then they put music on.

"_You put the boom boom into my heart_." The sound of wake me up before you go go came through the record player and Sirius grabbed Olivia while James took Lily in his arms and both couples began to dance and they were soon joined by Richard and Emma.

They all swayed to the music enjoying the feeling of being free and not having to worry about the war going on beyond the safe walls of the house.

Emma looked over and Sirius and Olivia and an idea came to her head. She let go of her husband and went over to the records and pulled out the Bon Jovi one and put it on.

"Oh Emma you are my hero!" Olivia shouted over to her and both she and Sirius danced together belting out the words of any song that came on.

* * *

The night finally came to an end at around one in the morning. Everyone said their goodnights and merry Christmas before making their way upstairs.

Sirius kissed Olivia outside her room and then pulled her back again when she walked into to doorway.

"Stay with me tonight. Please" Sirius asked Olivia and she nodded and followed him telling Lily as she passed them on the stairs.

"I don't want to know." James said shaking his head as they disappeared into Sirius room.

Lily laughed and then became serious and somewhat nervous.

"You know it's Christmas and nobody should be alone, especially after such a good day and well since Olivia isn't going to be here tonight maybe you should or I could..." Lily stuttered trying to form the words she wanted to say.

"Come and sleep in my room tonight Lils." James finished for her and Lily smiled at him and nodded.

They entered his room and Lily was surprised at how tidy it was. She did not put James Potter down as the type for a tidy room, hell she didn't even expect Olivia to.

Lily cautiously got into bed after she had got into her pyjamas in the bathroom. James slid in next to her feeling ecstatic that she was here with him.

He kissed the back of her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind which pulled her body closer to his.

"Goodnight Lils, I love you." James breathed across the back of her neck.

"I love you to James, thank you for giving me the best Christmas ever." Lily spoke into the darkness.

"No thank you." Lily smiled and turned over to kiss him and then lay her head down on his chest, closing her eyes and drifting off to the soft strokes James was applying to her hair.

* * *

Olivia lay in Sirius' arms, her hand spread out over his bare chest while his hand rested on her hip under his t-shirt that she was wearing and his other arm lay under her head.

"That was the best christmas ever." Olivia whispered.

"They'll all be like this from now on Liv, we have a real family now." Sirius assured her and she smiled at the thought.

"Maybe one day we'll be lying like this and then our kids will be calling in saying they can't sleep because they're too excited and then we'll be like ditto." Olivia said and Sirius laughed and smiled at the thought. He loved it when Olivia spoke of them being together in the future.

"I won't be surprised if our kids are more mature than us." Sirius joked and Olivia turned in his arms and stroked his cheek.

"You are so perfect." Olivia whispered.

"I love you." Sirius breathed out and captured her lips with his own. They both groaned at the contact and Sirius rolled over on top of her still kissing. Olivia ran her hands over his well muscled back while his hands skimmed up and down her sides and in her hair.

He kissed her neck and shoulders as he pulled up the hem of his own shirt that she was wearing and threw it on the floor.

"Merry Christmas Sirius." Olivia breathed out.

"Merry Christmas Liv." Sirius whispered against her skin and then moved his head back up to kiss her lips again and gave into the love.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay guys so after debating I have decided to do a time skip to seventh year as I don't want to waste all the good story lines on sixth year. **

**I will put the links to Olivia's dress and shoes on my profile if you want to have a look. **

**Pretty please read and review... pleassssssssssseeeeeeeeeee!**

* * *

**Enjoy**

_Olivianna Danielle Collins, _

_You are officially invited to the formal ball of Pure Bloods. The ball shall be held at Malfoy manor on the 27__th__ September at 7:00pm. The ball will finish approximately at1:00 am. You are to arrive and leave with your blood related family, this is essential and cannot be changed. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Abraxas Malfoy. _

Olivia stared down at the note, re reading it over and over hoping to god that the inscription would change. But it didn't.

"Olivia what's wrong?" Lily asked her best friend when she noticed her go still whilst she read her mail in the middle of the great hall.

"You have got to be kidding me." Olivia whispered to herself, so shocked that she couldn't even bring herself to answer Lily's question.

"Olivia?" Lily asked again and then she looked around and noticed that Emma was smirking at Olivia from the Slytherin table, also holding an identical letter to Olivia.

"Shit, Olivia what the hell is in that letter!" Lily said becoming more worried at Olivia's pale face.

"No. Not happening." Olivia said her eyes on the letter. Abruptly she stood and began to walk out of the hall but was brought up short by Emma.

"You not excited sis?" Emma smirked but Olivia wasn't having any of it and just shoved her out the way continuing to walk off.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Alice asked from where she now stood next to Lily.

"What did the bitch mean by looking forward to it?" Amy added in and everyone looked at her or more specifically her profanity. Remus smiled and kissed her forehead and then looked back to Emma who was now sitting with her friends talking excitedly.

"Hey look. " Remus pointed at the Slytherin table. The three girls turned.

"What?" Lily asked squinting her eyes to see what Remus had seen.

"They've all got them. Nearly all the Slytherins have got one of those letters." Remus let his heightened wolf vision take over. "It looks like an invitation?" Remus told the girls who were equally confused.

"Yeah but some of the other people in other houses have got them too?" Alice noticed as she looked around the hall, but she also saw that that the Slytherins and a handful of Ravenclaws actually looked excited, the rest looked as though it was nothing new to them.

"Hang on a sec, everyone with an invitation is a pureblood?" Lily told them.

"Do you think that Sirius, James and Frank got one? They're all pure bloods." Amy said and looked around the hall for them, but they were not anywhere to be seen.

"Well as Olivia would say... Shit and bullocks reproduced together and made this situation." Lily quoted and tried to smile but couldn't help the uneasy feeling that settled in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

Sirius sat in between Frank and James on the seats in front of Professor Dumbledore's desk.

"Sir you honestly don't expect us to go to this." Sirius said still dumbfounded from when he had received his invitation.

"Unfortunately Sirius there is nothing I can do. This ball has been around since early times and all matter of wizards had put their magic into the invitations. Once the invitation is opened you are bound by magic and have to attend by the rules." Dumbledore explained and Sirius cursed under his breath.

"But I'm not even part of their family anymore!" Sirius exclaimed remembering how his mother had cast his name off of the family tree, deeming him as a blood traitor.

"The ball rules decree that no matter if the person has been named as a blood traitor they still have to attend the ball as they have pure blood running through them. The idea of these balls is to get pure blood couples together Sirius." Sirius' head shot straight up.

"No absolutely not. Are you trying to say they are going to try and force us to get with another pureblood and continue the line?" Sirius asked become frustrated.

"You will attend with you family whom you will have to spend the day with. At 7:00pm you along with your family will go to the venue and enter the ball. During the ball you will speak with 3 families at a time each for twenty minutes to half an hour, before moving onto the next group of families." Dumbledore explained further.

"Sir you do realise what you're asking right. You want me and Olivia for that matter to spend the day with our families and then the evening as well." Sirius said getting agitated at the thought of Olivia going back to her family.

"Sirius the magical binding for the ball allows no harm to come to any of the family members. However that does of course mean that even though we will find Olivia's parents they will not be arrested because the magic prevents harm in the ball but also from any other blood status from entering. After the ball I'm sure that you and Miss. Collins will return home with Emma and Richard." Dumbledore said trying to reassure Sirius, but all he could think about was the last time that Olivia had been with her family, they had tried to kill her.

"I need to go find Olivia before she opens that letter. She'll go mad." But before Sirius could even stand up Olivia slammed the door open and stormed in, wearing would could only be classed as a complete and utter pissed off face.

Sirius looked down to her hand where she was holding the envelope and inwardly groaned. Now she would have to go.

"What the hell is this?" Olivia asked furiously, walking over to where the boys sat and then placed one hand on her hip and cocked her head to the side.

"Olivia I can understand your resentment for not going bu-"Dumbledore tried to talk but was interrupted by Olivia laughing.

"Are you kidding me, resentment for not going? My family tried to kill me the last time I saw them, I think that offers bit more than resentment." Olivia said and Sirius stood to go over to her knowing that because she couldn't cry she got angry instead.

"Baby calm down. It's all gonna be okay we all have to go so we can look out for each other." Sirius kissed her forehead and gathered her in his arms. "You won't be alone I promise."

"Oh god. This is bad I can feel it." Olivia whispered against Sirius' neck.

Yesterday had been their one year anniversary and things between them were better than ever. Olivia couldn't help the small stab of disappointment over how wonderful yesterday had been and the joy she had been feeling had be cut short when she opened the god damn invitation.

Yesterday Sirius had done so many things for her. He took her via floo to the three broomsticks where he brought them both drinks. Since they were now both 17 Sirius could aparate them around which was quicker than the floo. He took her to the beach to watch the sunset while they both shared some candy floss which they now both seemed addicted to. Sirius had brought Olivia a beautiful necklace made of real silver, in the shape of a paw print and both their initials inscribed in it. Finally they ended up in their place just talking and laughing like best friends, but holding and kissing like lovers.

Olivia snapped out of her memories and back to the present day when Sirius drew back his embrace and lifted her hand to his lips.

"I'll protect you Liv." He said looking straight into her eyes.

"I know you will and that's what scares me." Olivia said regretfully.

"What do you mean?" Sirius questioned her answer.

"What if my family try to attack you now because they know how special you are to me and even more so now." Olivia said reaching up and stroking his cheek.

"I've already told you before Liv, I'm not going anywhere and I'm not letting my family take you either." Sirius said covering her hand with his own.

"I love you." Olivia breathed out.

"Ditto." Sirius said and gently kissed her lips quickly, keeping it innocent, not wanting to scare the audience away.

"So what time do we all have to leave school to go and be with our families?" Frank asked and James nodded as Sirius dragged Olivia down onto his lap.

"You will leave school at 9:00am and return at 5:00pm the next day." Dumbledore answered.

"That is so long." Sirius complained inwardly cringing at how long he would a) be with his family and b) be away from Olivia, both would seem like an eternity.

Olivia had gone back to reading the invitation. And James looked over at her and smiled slightly.

"Shadow as many times as you look at that piece of paper the words are not going to change."James said and Olivia stuck her tongue out at him childishly.

"It's I... this is just ridiculous." Olivia said gesturing to the piece of paper in her hand that had become slightly crumpled from the tough grip Olivia had put on it.

"I mean seriously, come on the formal ball of pure bloods, what the hell kind of name is that... they could have at least gone with something cool like the ball of the silver masked freaks or the ball of stupid, idiotic, disgusting Voldy followers." Olivia said trying to ease the tension causing them all to laugh.

"Well I suppose I better let you all go, wouldn't want the captain and 3 most supportive quidditch players be late for practise now would we." Dumbledore said and they all stood, said their goodbyes and left.

Dumbledore looked at the now closed door and wondered to himself if the evening would go as straight forward as he'd hoped.

* * *

As the Gryffindor team walked out onto the pitch laughing and joking around, the ball mostly forgotten, only a few of the other team members had received one and therefore it had not become a big topic of conversation.

"Okay guys, so we already went through the new game plan for this year and with the right amount of training we can get the cup again. So for me, Frank, Sirius and Olivia that will be a full house, 7 years of the quidditch cup." James said enthusiastically to his team. He had been voted for quidditch captain again for his last year.

They all got ready to mount their brooms when a deep voice called from behind them.

"Olivianna Collins." The voice shouted desperately and the team turned to face Olivia.

"Hmm. Full name? That can't be good." Olivia said turning and tries to look passed the wall of males that now blocked her.

"I'm glad I caught up with you." The voice came from a boy who was a professor in training. His voice was held by a very strong British accent and he was breathing heavily from running over to her.

"Umm, okay... what do you want?" Olivia asked and felt Sirius press up against her back and his arms came around her waist from behind and mentally Olivia rolled her eyes at her boyfriend staking his claim.

"Well I was walking past you this morning after you got that letter and I saw the small interaction between you and your sister and it got me wondering." The boy trailed off and Sirius looked down at Olivia.

"Something happened between you and Emma?" Sirius asked the worry evident in his voice. He didn't like it when he wasn't there to help her through it.

Olivia shrugged "I didn't even say anything, I just pushed her out the way cos she wouldn't let me pass." Olivia turned back to the boy "Anyway what does it have anything to do with you?"

"Well I am very good with listening to family issues and I would be more than willing to offer you some family coucilling." Most of the boys on the team started to laugh, except James, Sirius and Frank, but all immediately stopped when they saw the look Olivia was giving the boy.

"What the hell gives you the right to think that you can just come waltzing up to me and make completely stupid decisions when I don't even know you. My family relationship has nothing to do with anyone else so back off." Olivia had stepped forward by this point and all the boys could tell that she was hanging on by a string and one wrong word from this guy was going to result in him on his ass, if not by Olivia then by Sirius.

"But I think it would be a great opportunity for you to re kindle with your family and be together again." The boy stupidly continued.

"Oh my god! Who is this guy!" Olivia said spreading her arms out to show her astonishment of what he was saying to her.

"Listen jackass if you don't move in the next five seconds I'm seriously going to buy you a plane ticket to collect your frozen balls from Canada!" Olivia threatened.

"But it's a good oppurtuni-" Olivia didn't let him finished before she smacked him full pelt around the face but he shook it off.

"Just take my hand and come with me, we'll sort your family out." He chose to make the worse mistake and grabbed Olivia's hand and dragged her towards him, causing all the boys around them to yell out.

Olivia lifted her knee up and jammed it straight in to his pride and joy and breathed out when he collapsed onto the floor.

"I'll send you your plane ticket." Olivia snarled and then got dragged back into Sirius' arms, who then proceeded to check if she was okay before going over to the boy still on the ground and gave him a quick swift kick to ribs.

Doing the first smart thing since he arrived the boy stood up and ran as fast as he could with his possible broken ribs, stinging face, and a bruised man hood and deflated ego.

"What the hell was that all about?" One of the 5th year boys asked.

"I have no idea." Frank answered watching the direction that the stranger ran off in.

"Well he was persistent." James said and turned back to Olivia. "You okay?"

Olivia nodded "Yeah I'm good." Even after Olivia's reassurance Sirius kept his arms round her.

"Things are getting bad, first the invitations to some shit party and now random strangers claiming to be councillors." James said confused.

"Doesn't matter, forget about it. James lets go practise." Olivia said grabbing hold of Sirius hand and continued walking down the quidditch pitch before they both flew off into the air.

* * *

The 27th September rolled around far too quickly for Olivia, Sirius, James and Frank who, minus Olivia and Sirius, were currently sitting in the common room with their girlfriends.

"So the idea of this ball is for you to shack up with some pureblood chick?" Alice asked sceptically trailing a finger down Frank's chest.

"Hey, I'm not looking for anyone else, I've got my perfect girl right here." Frank said and caught her hand and gently kissed her hand.

"But I thought-" Alice continued confused but Frank cut her off.

"Yes the idea is for purebloods to get together but I have no intention what so ever and my parents are perfectly happy with you. It's only families like Sirius' and Olivia's that will want them to get with 'respectable' purebloods."

"Well I'm glad your parents are happy with me, because I love you and I'm not letting you go." Alice said and snuggled up closer.

"Me neither." Frank agreed and kissed the top of Alice's dark hair, neither aware that the James and Lily were having the same conversation.

"Lils? Baby why are you so quiet?" James asked as he stroked the fallen strand of hair out of her eyes.

"What if... what if you find a better girl. A pureblood, a girl that suits you better. Not a mudblood like me." Lily said in a defeated voice. James tilted her chin up to look him in the eyes.

"Don't you ever call yourself that again." James said sternly "You are everything to me blood status be damned." James finished and kissed her forcefully leaving Lily breathless as he broke away.

"I love you Lily, I always have." James said and kissed the tip of her nose.

"I love you too." Lily replied and smiled feeling better than she had a few moments ago.

The final couple to say goodbye were Sirius and Olivia who were in there cave trying to act as normal as possible.

Sirius was pushing Olivia on the tyre swing that they had attached to the tree.

"How are you feeling." Sirius asked as he watched Olivia lean back, her hair flying about and her eyes closed.

"Scared as hell, you?" Olivia said being brutally honest knowing that Sirius would suss her out if she lied anyway.

"Same." Sirius answered and as Olivia came swinging back he took hold of the tyre in both hands and pulled it to a stop, leaning to down to kiss her.

Olivia responded eagerly knowing that she wouldn't see him till tonight and for a day after that.

"Please be careful." Olivia whispered against his lips.

"Only if you are." Sirius replied and carried on their kiss.

They broke apart and Sirius looked down at his watch.

"Its 8:45am we need to get to Dumbledore's office to floo." Sirius said regretfully. Olivia sighed and got off the swing, linking her hand with Sirius they walked to the entrance and took a deep breath before walking to Dumbledore's office.

James and Frank stood outside the office in a line of people who were also to use the floo to get home.

"I'll see you soon baby." Frank said to Alice as his name was called out and kissed her goodbye before entering the office.

James followed suit and said his goodbye and I love you to Lily before also leaving. Remus looked over to where Sirius and Olivia were walking up the staircase hand in hand, Sirius looking pissed off and Olivia looking pale white.

"We'll see you guys soon okay." Remus said as a reassurance to them that everything would be fine and they would return back home to Hogwarts.

They both gave weak smiles and waited for their names to be called. Sirius was called through first and kissed Olivia thoroughly on the lips promising to keep in touch with the mirror.

Finally it was Olivia's turn and she turned and said a small goodbye to Amy and Remus who hated to see the normally strong and determined girl defeated and broken before them.

As she walked over to the floo Dumbledore smiled sadly at her and like Remus made sure to say he would see her soon before the green flames engulfed her.

Olivia tumbled out of the fireplace catching herself on the chair in the living room. As she looked up she saw her family standing there each smiling cruelly at her.

"Welcome back daughter." Selene smirked at her. Olivia thought she was going to pass out when her dad stepped forward and physically flinched and when he leaned towards her.

"Glad you received the invitation." He laughed and then turned away motioning for the family to move into the other room, leaving behind Trixie and Leander who had arrived earlier due to the fact that neither of them were at school anymore.

"It's going to be okay." Leander said trying to see the better side but Olivia knew her parents were acting to out of character for it not to be okay.

* * *

Sirius and Olivia had made sure to talk through the mirror all day even though both of them were locked in their bedroom. Olivia had been right her parents had made sure she settled in her bedroom before locking her in not even leaving food and drink.

"Do you know what you're wearing?" Sirius asked from the mirror that was propped up on Olivia's bed while she did stuff around her room and walked over to the dress wardrobe where her mother supplied her with ball dresses for such occasions.

"No idea, and couldn't care less I may just go in jeans and t-shirt to piss them off." Olivia replied back still turned away looking through the dresses and making disgusted sounds at how Slytherin they were all Silver and green.

"I may just turn all the silver one gold and the green ones red." Olivia said shutting the door and flopping down on the bed and holding the mirror above her head, looking at Sirius laying on his own bed propped up on one elbow.

"So this is familiar." Olivia said referring to when they used to speak like this when they lived with their families permanently.

"Hmm." Sirius said not really enjoying the fact.

"Liv." Sirius said.

"Yes?" Olivia replied looking into his eyes, which even through the mirror seemed to still be a shining grey.

"I love you." Sirius finished and smiled at her.

Olivia's heart warmed. " I love you too." She was about to say something else but a sharp knocking stopped her.

"Olivianna Collins start getting ready now!" Her mother's voice shouted through the wooden doorway and Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Did you hear me!" Selene shouted again. Olivia knew she didn't like to be ignored.

"Yes mother I'm getting ready now!" Olivia shouted back. "I should go." Olivia said more quietly as she focused back on Sirius.

"Or you know, you could get changed right now? In front of me." Sirius said winking causing Olivia to giggle. She was grateful that even in times when she was scared he could help her through it.

"I would totally love to do that but sorry baby, if my mother walks through that door and see's you watching me get dressed shit will hit the fan my friend!" Olivia said and stood up from the bed carrying the mirror with her.

"Fine, I guess it will be one big surprise tonight when I see you." Sirius said in a more excited voice even being away from her for hours was hard for him now.

"I'll see you then, I love you." Olivia said and blew a kiss to Sirius through the mirror which Sirius then pretended to catch and brought it to his heart.

"I love you too baby." Olivia gave him one last smile and then disconnected from the mirror.

Olivia looked at her wardrobe once more and picked out a dress, "Well to piss them off, I may as well look freaking fantabulous." Olivia said smiling to herself.

* * *

Sirius stood unfortunately with his family but standing at a fair distance as not to be so close to them. He looked around the crowded ball room and managed to spot James and his family as well and the Longbottoms, both in the same corner, luckily for them as they could speak as 'blood traitors' together where as Sirius parents would not be caught dead with them unless it was forced.

He looked around the room again and tried to spot Olivia and kept failing, which increased his worry over her safety.

"Where's your bitch Sirius?" Sirius turned angrily to face his 15 year old brother with deaths eyes.

"Shut your mouth before I break it." Sirius all but snarled catching the attention of his parents.

"Oohh touchy subject? Too bad her parents can't touch her would be nice to see her be lowered six feet under." Sirius swung for him but his father caught his arm in a vice like grip.

"Don't start anything boy or you'll regret it." Sirius was fuming at this point and looked over at James who, along with his parents, was looking at him wide eyed. But with the shake of Mr. Potters head he reluctantly pulled his hand down.

"Speak of the devil." Regulus murmured and Sirius turned to where he was looking just in time to see Olivia enter the ball room with her family.

She looked breathtaking. True to her word Olivia had dyed the dress from silver to gold as if to make a point about her Gryffindor pride and Sirius couldn't help a proud sense swirling inside him.

The dress she was wearing was a light gold strappy dress that crossed over at the top of her back. The rest of her back was left uncovered until the bottom. The front had a broach set just above her stomach and the straps where covered in gems. The material floated all the way down to the floor and made a small train at the back. As she lifted the dress to walk a pair of metallic gold open toed high heels could be seen.

Her hair and usually was in its curly state but was pinned to the side by a gold and white gemmed clip which matched her dress.

She looked around and smiled when her gaze landed on Sirius and despite everything that had happened he couldn't help but return the warm smile.

* * *

Two hours had passed and Frank was seriously considering making a break for it. The amount of girls he had been introduced to by stuck up rich pureblood families made him almost scream out that he had a girlfriend that he was happily in love with.

The time came for another switch, in which the families would meet up with another three and talk for another half an hour about pointless things.

His mother looked down at the list they had been issued with on arrival to show what families they would talk to at a particular time. When the next names appeared up Frank almost jumped with joy. It was almost ironic that James, Sirius and Olivia were his next families. He also knew that it would put Sirius mind at rest if he was able to talk to Olivia.

The families all moved over to each other and greeted one another.

Olivia looked up at Sirius as she approached them and smiled at him as well as the rest of the group that was already there.

"Oh thank goodness Selene I was wondering where you were, beginning to think you were going to leave me alone with a group of blood traitors." Walburga laughed.

"Ah don't be silly, as I understand it Potters son has recently become involved with a mudblood isn't that right darling." Selene looked Emma who nodded and Olivia stepped towards her but was brought up short when Leander grabbed her arm to prevent her doing anything stupid. Sirius nodded his appreciation at Lee, knowing it would not end well for Olivia if she started on Emma particularly now that the odds weren't even.

"So how is Regulus' training going?" Asterion asked Orion Black both of them as well as the mothers blocking out the 'blood traitors' of the group. Subtly Sirius, Trixie, Lee and Olivia moved over to the Potters and Longbottoms.

Sirius engulfed Olivia into a huge hug when he came to her and kissed her lovingly.

"Baby I know it's hard but please don't try and hit anyone." Sirius said and moved her hair back into place.

"I agree Olivia some of the things that are being said-" Emma started but was cut off by Selene calling over.

"Olivia what's the mudbloods name?" Both Olivia and James turned sharply and began to move over when Sirius caught Olivia round the waist and Richard grabbed James' arm.

"That's what I mean don't let them get to you." Emma finished.

"I swear to god..." Olivia said under her breath so only Sirius could hear it to which he kissed her cheek.

"I forgot to tell you, you look absoloutly beautiful baby." Sirius said trying to get Olivia's mind off the conversation behind them. She gazed up and looked at him smiling.

"Thank you... like the colour?" She winked and Sirius grinned and they all began talking as a group, reassuring, laughing and trying to act as normal as possible even though deep down you could see that each individual was uncertain about events to happen.

* * *

As the evening began to draw to a close and the last groups said goodbye to each other and the music slowed it's pace people began aparating away to their homes.

Olivia tried to walk away to say goodbye to Sirius and that she would contact him with the mirror tonight, but she felt an arm wrap tightly around her arm.

"Where do you think you're going." Orion all but growled into her ear. She tried to shove him off but he kept dragging her backwards to her family who happened to be tucked in the corner. Orion practically threw her into her dad's arms who also put a grip on arms and started to threaten her if she made any noise.

Sirius looked around trying to spot Olivia and when he did he almost exploded with rage, she was being dragged and then deposited into her dads arms. The look on her face could only be described as raw fear, terror and pain. He ran for her ignoring his dad's shouts.

He doubled his speed when he realised they were about to aparate and at the last possible second Sirius grabbed hold of Olivia's waist just as they aparated away. The last thing Sirius saw was the blurred image of the Potters shouting and beginning to run in their direction.

* * *

They had barely arrived at their destination before Sirius was thrown into a cell and Olivia straight after him, who he caught in his arms to stop her from hitting the stone floor.

She looked up at him with wild eyes.

"What the hell are you doing Sirius!" She all but shouted at him he fear gripping at her insides.

"I told you Liv, I'm going to protect you and I also told you in Dumbledore's office you're not going to be alone anymore, and I meant that." Sirius said stroking her hair.

"Yes but now your here too, oh god no what if they... No no, no" Olivia murmured and her legs gave out on her and they both sunk to the floor.

"They'll kill you." She sobbed but still no tears came.

"Shh baby we'll get out of here Richard and Emma saw us go they'll track them down I'm sure." Sirius kissed her forehead and continued rocking her.

"Why is he here." An angry voice came from outside the bars and Olivia tensed at her father's voice.

"Shh, I'm here I'll protect you." Sirius continued to murmur in her ear.

"He grabbed on when you aparated, we didn't have the chance to shake him off or we would have risked getting splinched." Orion explained.

"We'll I suppose we can use it to our advantage, one will speak if the other is in danger, the information will be much easier to obtain." Asterion thought out loud and Orion grinned.

"I guess we can."

Asterion lifted his wand and in a second Sirius and Olivia were blasted away from each other and flew into separate walls on each side of the cell.

They both looked at each other dazed, silently asking if the other one was okay. Bravely Olivia turned her head to look at her father.

"We were told you couldn't hurt us." Olivia said pondering on the information they were given by Dumbledore the day they received their invitations.

"We didn't hurt you, we simply took you from one place to another... Now we are going to hurt you." Orion grinned that Cheshire grin again.

Both Sirius and Olivia's eyes widened.

"CRUCIO!" Asterion shouted and Olivia felt the most excruciating pain and couldn't help but let out a scream, that almost matched Sirius' as he shouted at them to stop but was being held back magically by Orion.

Yeah they were going to hurt us. And it was going to hurt like a bitch. Was Olivia's last thought before she fell unconscious.


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay here's the next chapter, I am done with exams! And will now be able to hopefully, write more quickly. **

**These chapters do take up quite a bit of time so reviews would be appreciated. Thanks all of those who have so far. **

**Enjoy **

**Chapter 12- Pain, revelations and misery. **

Sirius groaned as he opened his eyes and squinted at the harsh light that penetrated his sensitive eyes. He moved his hand which had blood seeping from his knuckles and moved it to clutch his jaw which he could tell by his own wince that it was badly bruised, most probably from where Olivia's brother had hit him.

Olivia!

Her name was like a soothing balm to him, he forgot his own pain and looked over to where she still laid unconscious from the cruciatus curse. He had fought to get free and protect her but the spell Orion was using was to powerful, but as soon as the spell was gone he attacked Orion with everything he had, until he was also cursed and hit in the face by Orion enough times to render him unconscious.

Sirius got up to his feet, momentarily holding onto the bars of the cell for support attempting to ward away his dizzy head, and then rushed over to Olivia. He knelt down by her side and lifted her up into his arms.

"Liv?"He said gently shaking her. "Liv come on wake up baby, they're not here anymore." Sirius pleaded and stroked her hair away from her face. He watched as Olivia's eyes finally fluttered open and looked up into his own.

"Thank god." Sirius said breathing a sigh of relief and pulled her up even closer to his chest.

"Sirius? Where'd they go?" Olivia mumbled and looked around wincing when she moved her head.

"Hey... Shh. Stop moving baby, you're in a lot of pain. They're not here at the moment, please just try and keep still." Sirius begged and picked her and carried her over to the far corner, so that he could lean against the wall while she sat in his lap.

Olivia looked up, again wincing, and looked at his face which made her gasp.

"Sirius what happened to you!" She exclaimed, lifting her aching hand to lightly touch the darkening bruise on the side of his face.

Sirius winced slightly as she touched the bruise and she drew her hand back almost immediately,

"Sorry" She whispered and the cringed, bringing her hand up to touch her head. Sirius moved his hand to the back of her head and as he pulled back he saw his finger tips dyed red.

"Shit!" He cursed "Liv you're bleeding." He said and held his hand over her wound.

"Probably from hitting the wall." She said "It'll be fine." She said as she struggled to sit up.

"Olivia stop moving." Sirius said sternly, he was worried sick.

"Can you please sit me up, lying down is making me feel sick." Olivia asked holding her stomach. Sirius as gently as he could, picked her up and sat her next to him against the wall. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and held her hand using his free one.

"Do you think they're gonna kill us?" Olivia asked in a small voice and Sirius looked down at her, kissing her forehead.

"I don't know what's happening Liv, but I'm going to protect you as much as I can, I promise." Sirius said to her.

Olivia shivered and Sirius saw that it was because all she had on was her dress still from the ball. Since the back was nonexistent and the straps were rather thin the cold draft of their cell could easily reach her exposed skin.

Sirius shrugged off his suit jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"No." Olivia protested trying to take the jacket off, but Sirius gently stopped her "Sirius you're going to get cold." She continued.

"Rather me than you, besides you have less material on than me." Sirius shrugged. Olivia put her head in the crook of his neck hoping to block out the spinning going on in her own head.

They sat side by side, seeking each other's warmth, comfort and love, for what seemed like an eternity.

Sirius stood up when the iron door outside the cell opened and positioned himself in front of Olivia and his mouth nearly dropped open when he came face to face with his own parents.

Olivia, using the wall as a support managed to get herself standing and moved next to Sirius grabbing his hand, despite his protests of trying to get her behind him.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." Walburga sneered at Sirius, while his father continued to ignore the son he now called scum.

Olivia's parents followed in closely behind and glared at their 'daughter'

"Dumbledore said that there was a binding which meant that we couldn't be hurt before, during or after the ball, what happened to that?" Sirius spat angrily.

"Well of course a blood traitor like you and a goody two shoes like Dumbledore wouldn't know the loopholes to that little decree." His father said, finally addressing him and Olivia gripped his hand harder to comfort him.

"What loophole?" Olivia asked finding her voice.

"Dark magic." Her mother answered with a smirk on her face.

Both Sirius and Olivia's eyes widened and subtly moved closer to each other. Even though with how close they were already it seemed impossible.

"You see if the combination of different dark magic produced by pure magical beings and woven into a spell. As soon as you arrived at your houses the spell covered you and released you from the rules of the ball. Of course though we didn't want to make it obvious that you hadn't turned up, so we waited for the ball to come to a close before taking you." Asterion explained to the two wide eyed teenagers.

"Why?" Olivia asked quietly. "Why would you take the risk?" She continued.

"Tell us about the Order of the Phoenix" Emma snarled as she joined the little party.

"Emma!" Selene scolded, though it didn't seem to be meaningful telling off.

Olivia and Sirius looked at each other confused, which only seemed to annoy the deatheaters more.

Asterion unlocked the cell door and Sirius pressed Olivia against the wall as he came closer. His own father came in just after and pulled Sirius away with a rough grip on his arm and along with Olivia's brother was dragged up the stairs ,fighting all the way, with Olivia just behind, with her father's iron grip on her hair.

They were both thrown to the floor in the middle of the open plan living room. Each of the exits blocked by a deatheater.

Sirius turned to Olivia and stroked her hair "Are you okay?" He asked panicked.

"I'm fine, you?" She whispered. He nodded briefly still looking her over.

"Oh god that's disgusting." Emma commented. "We always knew they would get together didn't we mother." She boasted and Selene nodded.

"You will tell us everything you know about The Order of the Phoenix." Orion ordered.

"We don't know what you're talking about." Sirius said and Olivia nodded in agreement.

"Shame." Emma clicked her tongue and then shouted "Crucio" at the same time Walburga did which resulted in both Olivia and Sirius screaming and shouting in pain.

When the curse was removed they were both panting heavily.

"Tell us!" and "Give us the information!" Were shouted down to the two of them as they were repeatedly cursed.

"For all the times we got into fights and you managed to get a lucky slap bitch!" Emma shouted to her and used a slicing charm to make a deep cut that ran down her rib cage. Olivia screamed with the pain and grabbed her side to stop the blood seeping out, which soon turned her fingers red.

"Enough!" Asterion shouted and grabbed Olivia as Sirius was also grabbed and both were tossed back into the cell. "Until tomorrow." Orion sneered at the two of them.

Sirius couldn't find the strength to pick himself off the floor and Olivia who lay next to him grimaced in pain from the deep gash on her side. Sirius moved his hand over ,slightly wincing at the movement, at the same time Olivia moved hers.

They joined hands in the middle making sure that the other knew that they were not alone.

* * *

Lily sat in the sofa at potter mansion in her pyjamas, watching as chaos unfolded. James has called her at around one in the morning explaining about the situation where Olivia had been taken and Sirius had grabbed on to her during aparation and now nobody knew where they were. All that was known was that they were with their parents.

Emma was sitting holding Lily's hand with tears rolling down her cheeks as she thought about her two other children in the hands of those monstrous people. Lily herself had a horrible sick feeling deep in the pit of her stomach, which only intensified as she saw James pacing around the room angrily.

Richard was on the other side of the room surrounded by the team of Aurors shouting orders at each of them and tensely explaining the situation.

Lily sighed deeply and got up and went over to James. She grabbed him gently by the waist, so he was turned to face her. She reached up and grabbed his cheeks in her hand.

"We'll find them, everything will be fine." Lily said her own voice slightly cracking on the word fine. James grabbed her and pulled her tightly into his arms.

"I'm sorry, Lils so sorry." He mumbled into her hair which was now become slightly wet from a few of his escaped tears.

"Hey Shh, You have nothing to be sorry for." Lily comforted him, slightly confused.

"I should have tried harder to get to them, but they went so quick and I didn't move fast enough." James said and Lily realised that he thought it was his fault that they had been taken because he hadn't reached them before they were aparated.

"James look at me." Lily said as she took his face in her hands again. "This isn't your fault. It's no-one's fault except those god awful people and trust me James, they will pay." She continued.

By this time both Richard and Emma had walked over and joined in the hug.

"James I will do everything in my power to bring them home where they belong." Richard promised looking his son in the eyes.

"I know you will Dad." James said back.

Dumbledore came in just as the small family, though missing two people broke apart.

"What the hell happened Albus?" Richard started off.

Dumbledore sighed but that just made James mad.

"You said that they couldn't be hurt, why would you lie about that?" James shouted.

Dumbledore looked at James and calmly spoke "James the binding in the letter does not allow harm to come to the receiver. However I believe now that what has happened is that the Collins and Blacks have joined their powers together and broken that contract binding, which allowed them to take Sirius and Olivia."

"Where are they?" Richard asked through gritted teeth.

"My best bet would be that if they thought nobody had seen them aparate than they could just go straight back to the Collins household, since the house had already been searched in order to arrest them, there would be no reason for anybody to check there." Dumbledore explained.

"I have alerted the order. They will be gathering together here in ten minutes. "He continued.

"What's the order?" James and Lily asked at the same time.

Emma looked at both of them "Sit down while I explain quickly." She instructed.

Both James and Lily listened intently to what Emma was saying.

"So basically the order is a group of people who came together to fight you know who." Lily summarised. James didn't say anything but continued to stare at his mother.

Finally he opened his mouth "I want to join." He said firmly looking at Dumbledore and his father.

James saw Lily open her mouth and thought she would protest but she didn't "Me too" She said to his surprise and grabbed his hand.

"Lily it's dangerous." James argued but Lily being the stubborn women she was did not back down.

"No James, I want to fight in this war. I want it to be over so that our children and grandchildren can live in a safe world. I want to fight so we can help Sirius and Olivia." She said determinedly.

James looked at her, his eyes shining with pride as he looked at his beautiful girlfriend. They had been dating now for 8 months and they had been the best in his life. They had taken their relationship slow not wanting to miss a single minute.

"Okay baby. We'll do this together." He said and kissed her on the lips.

Person by person the members of the Order began to fill up the Potters living room. Dumbledore had told Lily and James that they could join when Sirius and Olivia were back as he suspected that they would want to join too.

Everybody sat around the table listening to the plan of action, including James and Lily who, much to Richard and Emma's protesting, were going along. Their role was to get Sirius and Olivia while the others fought.

* * *

The next few hours for Sirius and Olivia were painful as they tried to heal the injuries of the other. Sirius at the moment was sitting facing Olivia's side so he could look at the gash down her rib cage.

Every time he touched it she would moan in pain, but he needed to do something, she was losing too much blood, from both her head and her side.

"I'm sorry baby." Sirius said as she cringed in pain for the thousandth time.

Olivia looked up at him "I'm scared." She whispered to him.

He picked her up as gently as possible and cradled her in his arms "Me too" he admitted.

Another hour or so passed and the two stayed locked in each other's arms when the same iron door opened and the deatheaters stepped in.

"Looks like we're going to have to get this information another way." Olivia's brother sneered and Emma who was standing next to him smirked.

"This is going to be great." She laughed. Olivia was nervous just from the look on Emma's face.

Before she knew it Sirius was pinned to the wall next to her held by magic while he struggled to get free and Olivia pulled at his arms to try and help him.

The iron door opened again and Olivia turned around slowly and came face to face with her very own night mare.

"Liam." She whispered and paled. Sirius started to struggle more and shouted something, but Olivia couldn't hear anything other than her own voice echoing his name in her head.

"Long time no see Olivia. Bloody hell even with all the dirt, bruises and blood you're still gorgeous." He complimented moving closer to the bars of the cell, which in turn had Olivia moving to her back was pressed against Sirius who was whispering words of comfort in her ear.

"Last chance Olivia, tell us about the Order Of The Phoenix." Selene said to her daughter.

Olivia shook her head "I have no idea what you're talking about." _And even if I did I wouldn't tell you._ A voice in her mind said.

"Fine. Have it your way." Asterion sneered at his daughter and nodded to Liam who moved and opened the cell door.

"No, no no no.!" Olivia whispered under her breath.

"Don't touch her!" Sirius shouted at Liam who was coming closer.

"Come on Olivia I believe you owe me from two years ago." Liam sneered as he grabbed Olivia around the waist, trapping her arms against her side.

"NO! SIRIUS!" Olivia screamed at the top of her lungs, almost having a panic attack when she felt his hands on her.

"GET OFF HER!" Sirius shouted as Olivia was dragged out of the cell. "LIV! NO!" He screamed as they disappeared out of the room and became silent.

He looked at the deatheaters who were all laughing "LET HER GO! PLEASE!" He shouted to them, begging them.

"No, she can learn her lesson and it seems to be just as awful for you, but let's make it worse shall we." Walburga smiled at him and flicked her wand at the door, removing the silencing charm.

A glass shattering scream reached his ears and he paled even further. He barged against the bars until he could no longer feel his shoulder, all the while the screaming never stopped.

"OLIVIA!" He screamed and the deatheaters continues to laugh.

Her screams went on for what seemed like an eternity. When they finally stopped Sirius lifter his head from where he had put them in his arms to hide his tears from his parents.

The door opened and Liam walked in holding a half walking half being dragged Olivia, who was wide eyed and shaking.

Sirius stood up to catch her as she was roughly shoved back in the cell. He looked down at her and wanted to be sick. Blood now covered most of the top of her dress. She had bruises on her cheeks, slices on her neck and red hand marks on her arms which were becoming a dark purple colour.

"The little bitch kept saying she didn't know anything." Liam said through gritted teeth and Sirius clenched his hands into fists.

"Well you obviously didn't beat her hard enough." Emma said to him obviously not impressed.

Olivia looked up into Sirius's eyes "Don't let him touch me." She said in a broken whisper which made Sirius' heart break.

"Never again baby." Sirius kissed her forehead.

"We'll see." Liam sneered and Olivia cringed deeper into Sirius arms as a whimper escaped her lips.

"You're not touching her again." Sirius threatened as he laid Olivia on the floor and stood up.

"I can and I will, you won't be able to do anything, you'll be tied with magic and then I'll make her into a real slut." Liam had been cocky and as he had been speaking he had moved closer to the bars.

Sirius reached through the gap and wrapped his hands around Liam's neck.

"You bastard!" He shouted and squeezed as hard as he could only stopping when a spell hit him and he fell to the floor, letting go of Liam's throat who then took a deep breath and held his bruised neck.

Sirius took a few breaths to get rid of the pain and went to get up again, but Olivia grabbed his arm and pulled him to her. "Don't you'll get hurt." She whispered.

He finally nodded and sat down next to her. Breathing a sigh of relief when the deatheaters left the room.

Olivia's eyes had started to roll around her head. "No Livvy stay with me, I know it hurts but don't fall asleep, you might go into a coma.

Olivia nodded as best she could and gently rubbed her fingers over a cut on his face. He winced slightly and she kissed her finger tips and put them on the cut again.

"All better." She whispered and he chuckled quietly.

"Liv... Did he touch you?" Sirius asked the words cautiously, dreading to hear the answer.

Olivia bit his lip and feared for the worse but breathed a sigh of relief when she shook her head.

"He tried to but I kept hitting back at him, that's why he kept hitting me." She whispered, her voice sounded crack where he had obviously held her throat.

"I'll kill him. I swear to god, next time I see him..." Sirius trailed off and then stopped completely when he heard bangs and shouting come from outside the door. Olivia held onto him tight as her moved them to the furthest part of the cell.

The iron door was blasted of the hinges and Emma, Richard, Lily and James all ran through gasping when they saw Sirius and Olivia.

Richard blasted open the cell door and the four of them hurried inside. Emma knelt down looking at the couple and tears flooded her eyes as she looked at Sirius bruised face and Olivia's bloodied body.

"Can either of you move?" She asked gently trying to remain calm. Sirius nodded slowly but looked down at Olivia.

"She can barely sit up." Sirius said panicked.

"Olivia, why couldn't you use your wand less magic?" Emma asked using it as a topic of conversation so that Olivia would not fall unconscious while she checked her injuries, another of the order healers was checking Sirius.

"Spell on the cell, can't break it." She breathed heavily. Emma stroked her hair.

"Okay darling, we'll be home in a minute, we can get you all fixed up, okay?" She reassured Olivia.

Another guy came in shouting "They've all aparated!" They all turned towards him and Richard nodded.

"Okay get everybody out." He instructed. And turned back to Sirius and helped him up with James on the other side of Sirius also helping.

"Come on mate." James said pulling Sirius' arm over his shoulder to hold his weight.

"Liv." Sirius mumbled as he was slowly losing the will to keep his eyes open.

"She's fine mums' with her, I'll aparate with you and Lily and then Dad will carry Olivia okay." He told Sirius the plan and Lily took Richards spot on the other side of Sirius. They managed to get out of the room and Sirius dizzily looked on the floor and saw it had blotches of red going down it. His eyes widened and vision cleared as he realised it must have been Olivia's. He started to struggle and turn back.

"Sirius come on she's coming." James reassured him as he struggled.

"No I told her I wouldn't leave her alone. She's hurt!" Sirius continued to try and break their hold on him, but he was weak.

"Sirius stop!" Lily shouted at him and he looked at her desperately. "Look, she's there." Lily pointed behind them to where Richard appeared with a barely conscious Olivia in his arms and Emma next to him who was trying to keep Olivia awake.

Sirius let himself be pulled away, outside. James gripped him tighter and his vision blurred as they aparated.

* * *

James let Sirius flop down onto the sofa but he bolted up right again when Richard aparated with Olivia, and James had to steady him when he stumbled form getting up so fast.

"Is she okay?" Sirius asked voice broken.

Emma nodded slightly but rushed Richard into Olivia's room, where he laid her on the bed. Emma healed her injuries but seemed to be having trouble with the gash on her side. Finally coming to the conclusion that Olivia was in too much pain and needed to sleep she simply put a small weaving spell on the cut so it would stop blood coming out, until Emma could heal it properly.

Emma gave her a strong sleeping potion and within minutes Olivia was drifting off, "Sirius." She called and Emma smiled at the strong bond they had with each other.

"He's fine darling." Emma said and turned just as James helped Sirius into the bedroom, laying him on the bed next to Olivia, who smiled sleepily.

"I love you." She whispered. Sirius lifted her weak hands to his lips

" I love you too baby, so much." Sirius whispered back and leaned forward slightly, ignoring the pain and kissed her lips gently just as she closed her eyes.

Emma handed Sirius another sleeping potion and kissed his head, which felt slightly better from where he had been healed.

He swallowed the potion and moved as close to Olivia as possible without hurting her. He lay there content, letting the potion do its job as he thought about what they had endured, what the Order Of The Phoenix could be and how no matter what they went through neither of them had been alone.


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's the next chapter, sorry it took a while to be put up but I've been quite busy with prom and then the words didn't want to come, but it's here now! **

**Please review! **

**Enjoy **

**Chapter 13 **

**Awakenings, Detentions and Firsts. **

Olivia opened her eyes and adjusted her vision, attempting to rid herself of the blurry spots swimming around in her sights. She felt weak all over and her head felt like it was suffering from the world's worst hangover.

However what was gripping Olivia's attention was the searing, burning pain on her side. Weakly she moved her hand up to touch the skin over her ribs and had to bite her lip from crying out at the pain that followed.

She looked to her side and noticed Sirius sleeping next to her and finally she found something to smile about. As much as she could, she reached up and moved the hair from his face and at the same time looked over his face, cringing at the amount of bruises and cuts.

Sirius felt the hair on his face move and tickle his cheek. Slowly he opened his eyes and came face to face with a tired and weak looking Olivia. Immediately Sirius felt better and more awake.

"Hey baby." Olivia whispered to him, her throat still hurting from where Liam had held her down.

"Hey beautiful" Sirius whispered back, not wanting to ruin the peaceful moment they were having.

"Are you okay?" Olivia asked taking in all of Sirius' cuts. He nodded and kissed her hand.

"I'm fine baby I promise, how are you feeling?" He asked back.

"I'm okay" She whispered back to reassure him, even though the pain in her side was throbbing.

"Livvy... where does it hurt?" Sirius asked sighing. Olivia looked down, she should have known that she couldn't lie to him.

"My side" She said biting her lip. Sirius lifted himself up wincing slightly.

"No, don't worry about it just lay down." Olivia said trying to get him to relax again so he wouldn't be in pain.

"Liv I'm fine let me see." Sirius insisted.

Olivia sighed and winced as she rolled so he could see. Sirius and to reign in his anger when he saw the side of her dress, still from the ball, was ripped and he had a view of the deep cut that thankfully had stopped bleeding thanks to Emma's healing spell , however you could still see how deep it was.

Sirius lightly touch around the outside of the cut and stopped when Olivia cringed.

"Sorry baby." He said and leant down to kiss her lips gently.

Olivia smiled slightly "Don't worry about it." Sirius shook his head at her, not understanding how she could make light of such a serious injury.

"Mum!" Sirius called as loud as he could without his head wanting to split open. Emma ran in and looked around to see what the situation was, but calmed when she saw both Sirius and Olivia awake.

"How are you both feeling?" She asked as she walked to the bed.

"Fine." They both said at the same time before looking at each other sceptically and Emma looked at the two of them as if they were crazy.

"I need you to both be completely honest with me about what hurts and what doesn't so that I can help you" Emma told them going into healer mode.

Sirius sighed "My head feels like it's about to explode and Olivia said her side is hurting where the cut is" He said, speaking for both of them.

Emma nodded and left the room, returning quickly with a bottle containing a dark purple potion.

"Sirius you need to take this, it should take most of the pain away from your head, I think that most of your headache has come from the after effects of the curses put on you, so unfortunately there is nothing you can do but rest and sleep it away." Emma told him.

Sirius nodded and swallowed the vial of headache potion breathing out slightly as the pain dulled down slightly.

"Now Olivia let's have another look at your side. I would have healed it last night but you needed to sleep." Emma told her and Olivia nodded.

Olivia winced slightly as Emma prodded around her wound and cast healing spells which stung, in Olivia's words, like a bitch.

Sirius saw her wincing and reached forward and grabbed her hand. Olivia smiled at him and stroked her thumb over his knuckles, attempting to sooth his pain too.

"Okay that should hold it in place, but Olivia if it starts to bleed at school you go straight to the hospital wing, I will tell Madam Pompfrey the situation so she knows that she needs to be prepared." Emma told them.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she goes to the hospital when she needs it." Sirius assured his mother, knowing that Olivia most probably wouldn't go and try and pull it off as something small.

Olivia rolled her eyes and knew she couldn't get away with it now. Her side had lost the sting and there was now only and ache, which she guessed was from where she had bruised her ribs.

Emma smiled at them both and kissed their foreheads "There is two very worried friends waiting for you outside... want me to send them in?" She asked.

Both of them nodded and slightly winced at the movement.

Just as she left the room a worried looking Lily and James walked in hand in hand.

Olivia offered Lily a warm smile as they moved closer to the bed.

"You are a bitch Olivianna Collins!" Lily said, surprising everyone.

Olivia raised her eyebrows "Um... why?" She asked.

"You had me worried sick! I swear you owe me ten years of my life back." Lily told her sitting down on the chair next to the bed.

Olivia took hold of her hand and smiled "We're fine Lil's every thing's good now." Olivia tried to reassure her.

Lily shook her head "You looked like death warmed up in that cell."

"Well gee thanks Lily, tell how you feel why don't you." Olivia retorted sarcastically.

Lily rolled her eyes and leant over gently to hug her. "No more getting kidnapped by your crazy ass family." Lily told her.

Olivia smirked "I'll add it on my not to do list."

James and Sirius watched their girlfriends banter, chuckling at how weird they were.

James leant over to Sirius "You alright mate." He asked concerned. Sirius wasn't just his best mate, but he was his brother too.

"I'm better now. Thanks to you guys helping us escape, how did you find us so quick?" Sirius asked and Olivia turned to look at him curiously.

"We had help from the Order of the Phoenix." James explained.

Olivia and Sirius, as quick as they could in their weakened states, turned their heads around to James.

"The what?" Sirius ask wondering if he had misheard.

"Oh you wouldn't know about it, but I think Dumbledore's going to explain to you when he gets here." James told them.

Sirius looked at Olivia wide eyed then back at James. "The order of the Phoenix... Do mum and dad know?" he asked gritting his teeth slightly.

James nodded looking confused. Sirius pulled his tired body off the bed and walked out of the room. Olivia sat up and used lily to pull herself up and limp after him.

"Sirius the Order of the Phoenix are the people that helped save you tonight." Olivia heard Richard tell him just as she walked out of the room.

"Well it was nice of them to finally make an appearance." Sirius paced the room with gritted teeth.

"What do you mean darling?" Emma asked confused.

"That was the whole reason we were there. They kept asking us what the Order of the Phoenix was, and we said we didn't know, but obviously they didn't believe us so they kept torturing us." Olivia told them.

Richard looked livid and cursed under his breath before walking over to the fireplace and flooing to Dumbledore's office.

"Olivia darling you really should be sitting down." Emma told her.

"I'm Fi-" Olivia didn't get to finish her sentence as Sirius picked her up into his arms and laid her on the couch, kissing her head.

"Never mind." Olivia muttered under her breath.

Dumbledore and Richard came back through the floo moments later.

"I am deeply sorry that this has happened to you both." Dumbledore started.

"You told us they couldn't hurt us! Why didn't you know that dark magic could break the binding in the invitation!" Sirius yelled, upset that his girlfriend had been hurt so badly.

Olivia caught his hand and he looked down at her.

"This is no-one's fault Sirius except our parents, I know you're upset but please calm down baby." She told him and he sighed and sat on the floor next to the couch.

Olivia kissed his head and looked back at the adults,

"What the hell is the Order of the Phoenix?" She asked.

Dumbledore spent the next hour telling the about the Order and what they did. As time dragged on Olivia in her exhausted state fell asleep on the couch.

"Let's get you into bed." Emma said and Richard moved to carry Olivia but Sirius shook her head.

"I've got it." Sirius said and lifted Olivia into his arms.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked worriedly .

Sirius nodded and started to walk upstairs to his bedroom, with Richard walking behind him in case he fell or his arms weakened.

However Sirius managed to get Olivia to his bedroom and said goodnight to his parents before shutting the door. He laid her down on her side of the bed, the side she slept on when they shared his bed, and walked over to his drawers and pulled out a t shirt.

He, gently as possible lifted the tattered dress from the ball over her head and removed her shoes. He slipped his t shirt back over her head and pulled it down until it reached the middle of her thighs. When she was re dressed he slipped her under the covers and tucked her in.

He took off his own t-shirt and Jeans and got in the other side pulling up the covers and wrapped an arm round her waist, kissing her gently on the lips.

"I love you." He whispered and held her close as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Two weeks past and Sirius and Olivia managed to regain most of their strength, excepting to odd bruise or cut.

They had talked things over with Dumbledore, Emma and Richard and had come to a conclusion that when they left school, the marauders and the girls if they so wish could join up and be part of The Order. Naturally they had already made up their minds.

Finally they were going back to school. Sirius and Olivia flooed hand in hand into Dumbledore's office and were walking down the busy morning corridors. Of course though when everyone saw them it became silent.

Olivia rolled her eyes and turned to look at them all. "I know I'm sexy and all but could you at least stare subtly?" She joked, showing that even though she had been through a lot she was still the same person as before they were kidnapped.

Everyone snapped out of it and went back to what they were doing. Sirius laughed and kissed her cheek.

"That's my girl." He praised.

"Yes, yes I am." She smiled and carried on walking.

As they walked into the great hall another silence reached them.

"Oh good lord, sweet baby Jesus." Olivia whispered to Sirius making him laugh.

They sat down next to their friends and the silence held up.

James sighed "I think we need a distraction, or they're going to stare at you all day."

Olivia looked around and saw Malfoy sitting at the Slytherin table smirking at her and Sirius. She used her wand less magic. His whole face transformed into a pig and he stood up on the table making snorts and waving his arms like a chicken. The whole hall crack up laughing as Malfoy ran out of the hall.

"See this is why we keep you around." James said between laughs.

Olivia rolled her eyes and Sirius kissed the top of her head.

Lunch was relatively normal after the Malfoy incident and the kidnapping wasn't spoken of.

As they were getting ready to leave they all turned to a high pitched voice.

"You don't deserve to be with him!" It was Lyra Dawson a sixth year Slytherin who had the biggest crush on James and was the leader of his fan club.

Lily turned to look at her "Excuse me?"

"He should be with me everyone knows it!" Lyra shrieked back in her horribly annoying voice which had everybody wincing.

"Look I know you obviously had to wait until there was a lot of people around so you could make a scene, like the attention seeking cow you are, but please for love of everybody's ear drums, shut up." Lily retorted calmly.

Everybody stood stunned at what Lily had just said except for Olivia who burst out laughing at the shocked look on Lyra's face.

"High five girl, that was a good one!" Olivia said giving Lily a high five and then moving back.

"Okay I'm good now." She spoke as she stopped laughing.

"How dare you speak to your superiors like that!" Lyra said back to her.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Lily asked angrily.

"You're a filthy mudblood!" She shouted and the whole hall gasped.

"How dare you." Lily whispered shocked.

"That's why you'll never be good enough for him!" Lyra sneered thinking she had won, but surprising everyone again Lily reached forward and slapped Lyra full pelt around the face.

The whole hall watched as Lily tackled the girl to the floor, scratching and pulling her hair.

It wasn't long until everyone around them was shouting and urging them on. Except James who was attempting to pull Lily and Lyra apart.

Olivia was yelling at Lily to 'go for it' when out of the corner of her eye she saw another Slytherin walk up to the fight and attempt to kick Lily.

"I don't think so bitch." Olivia called out and dragged the girl back by her hair.

The other girl turned round glaring at Olivia.

"Let go blood traitor." She snarled.

"Stop trying to hurt my friend then." Olivia said back.

"The mudblood will get what she deserves!" She hissed resembling a snake.

This time it was Olivia's turn to slap someone and the girl howled in pain before running at Olivia and grabbing her hair. The two of them ending up on the floor like Lily and Lyra, trying to scratch each other to pieces.

Alice and Amy seemed to be in their own confrontations and before long all four Gryffindor seventh year girls were fighting with a sixth year Slytherin girl.

James managed to grab Lily around the waist and hold her to him, whispering for her to calm down at the same time Frank pulled Alice into his arms and away from her opponent.

Sirius picked Olivia up over his shoulder in a fireman's lift and grabbed her hands as gently as possible to get her hands out of the Slytherin girl's hair.

Remus lifted Amy into his arms bridal style just before her opponent could slap her face.

"Stop!" Dumbledore shouted from the top of the hall "All of you girls to my office, now if you please." He ordered firmly.

Reluctantly all eight girls walked out of the hall subtly knocking into each other and glaring.

* * *

The four marauders stood outside Dumbledore's office like they had been for the past twenty minutes. All they could hear from the inside was girls talking over each other, which then turned into shouting and then silence, from where Dumbledore had silenced them.

"Bloody hell." James said for the tenth time "What is taking so long, we all know that our girls were in the right."

The other boys nodded in agreement and turned their heads when the door opened and four pissed off Gryffindor girls walked out.

Each boy went up to their respective girlfriends.

"What happened?" Frank asked and then looked behind him where the other girls emerged from the office looking equally annoyed.

"Stupid bitches." Olivia muttered under her breath as they walked past. Sirius made sure to keep her in his arms so she wouldn't lash out again

"Well they got an extra week of detentions than us, but they basically came up with some bullshit story, thinking they could get away with it, even though all the teachers had been there to witness it." Alice said telling them what happened.

"What was all the shouting?" Remus asked.

"Oh that was just us politely telling them their story was crap and they should be quiet." Olivia said innocently.

"Really that shouting was you politely telling them." Sirius raised an eyebrow and Olivia nodded along with all the other girls.

Each boy rolled their eyes.

"Well Lily how did it feel getting your first detention?" Alice asked and the boys looked at her dumbfounded.

"This is your first detention?" James asked shocked to his girlfriend.

Lily nodded "I'm not exactly Olivia here." She laughed.

Olivia smirked at her "Well she gets to spend her first detention with me so it's going to be gooooooddd!" She laughed winking at Lily who paled slightly, wondering what her best friend meant and by the groans form the remaining marauders, she decided there and then that she wasn't going to like it.

They all walked back to the common room and spent the rest of the night talking in front of the fire.

* * *

Olivia gritted her teeth together for the fifth time that day as Sirius placed his hands on her hips to help her up the stairs.

"Will you cut it out." She snapped at him. She had been growing frustrated for the last two weeks. Sirius had not let her out of his sight and had made sure he knew where she was at every point of the day. She knew he was worried that something was going to happen to her but enough was enough.

"I'm just helping you up the stairs baby." Sirius told her.

"I don't need help getting up the stairs Sirius, just like I don't need you to accompany me to the bathroom, or the kitchen or where ever the hell I need to go." She told him turning to face him.

"I don't want you to get hurt." Sirius said narrowing his eyes.

"I'm not going to get hurt Sirius, You wouldn't be like this normally if we hadn't of been taken." Olivia said her voice raising slightly.

"So what you're saying that I wouldn't have looked after you if we hadn't have been kidnapped." Sirius asked his voice gaining a bit more volume.

"I didn't say that!" Olivia shouted exasperated.

"Well it sounded like it. What's wrong with me looking after my girlfriend!" Sirius shouted back, gaining the attention of their friends.

"Nothing's wrong with you looking after me, but the way you're going at it is suffocating!" Olivia yelled.

Sirius scowled at her "I'm not going to let you get hurt again Olivia." He said firmly.

Olivia looked at him shocked when he called her by her full name and not Liv.

"Fine, whatever." She said pushing past and walked back down the stairs and out of the common room.

Sirius ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

The group of friends sat shocked at what they had just witnessed, Sirius and Olivia never fought. And here they were witnessing their first argument.

James walked up to Sirius and sat next to and looked up at the others as a signal for them to go back to what they were doing. When they did James turned to Sirius.

"What's going on mate?" He asked.

"I need to keep her safe, I've already failed twice I'm not going to do it again." Sirius told him and James could hear the determination in his voice but also the sadness.

"Look I want to keep Lily safe but I can't keep her in a bubble and not let her live her life because I'm scared she's going to get hurt. We just need to try our best to protect them, if worst comes to the worst and something happens, we will be there for them and we will make it better." James told him.

Sirius looked up at James thinking about what he had said and nodded "You're right."

"I know I am, now go get your girl." James said clapping him on the shoulder.

They both stood up and Sirius pulled him into a brotherly embrace "Thanks mate." Sirius said to him. Which showed James just how much the whole kidnapping experience had affected him as well as Olivia.

Sirius knew where she would be and he could feel that she was there the minute he got down into their cave. She was sitting with her back to the tree, where their initials were carved, with her legs crossed and she was angrily picking the grass.

Sirius walked over to her and sat in front of her.

Olivia looked up when Sirius sat in front of her and when she realised he was smiling she opened her mouth to ask what was so funny but nothing came out when he crushed his lips on hers.

He pulled back and chuckled at her surprised face.

"I'm sorry baby." He said moving a curl behind her ear.

"No I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you, you only wanted to keep me safe, that's understandable I guess." Olivia shrugged.

Sirius put his arm around her and kissed her head "I had a bit of sense knocked into me by, would you believe it, James. He told me I couldn't put you in a bubble and I need to let you live your life and I'll be there to help you, love you and pick you up when you fall." Sirius told her.

Olivia looked up at him and stroked his nose with her own.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"You're welcome, forgive me?" He asked quietly.

Olivia smiled at him and put a finger to her mouth tapping gently "Maybe?" She said and laughed when Sirius pinned her to the ground and started to tickle her.

"Forgive me yet?" He asked laying over her.

Olivia nodded "Always."

They spent the rest of the day just the two of them joking around like best friends do.


End file.
